


and i can change your marital status

by fineosaur



Series: and i can change your marital status [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Green Card AU, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, the title is a lyric from a catfish and the bottlemen song cause i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: This fic is based on @obsessivewriter’s great Green Card AU :In honor of Joe's visa issues who is doing the sham marriage for a greencard trope fic?Gendry is at risk of being deported from Winterfell and needs to find a solution fast, Arya needs to marry for a job / apartment / appease her very traditional mother who keeps seeing her up work eligible bachelors.in other words:Gendry is faced with being deported from Winterfell back to King’s Landing but his best friend comes up with an idea to solve both their problems. How hard will it be pretending to be married to the best friend you’ve had feelings for for your entire adult life?indefinite hiatus





	1. the proposal

Like any Wednesday, quarter past noon, he sat waiting for her to arrive. Perhaps after her being late every other week he’d learn to not come on time but he was too stubborn to be late. Today one thing was different, today he was thrumming his fingers against the varnished wood table impatiently. Normally he’d sift through his emails in this gap of time, but this time there was too much on his mind to think of that. His hands now moved to his black hair, pushing it back a couple times in unconscious effort to relieve some of his stress. He still had 6 months left, it wasn’t that bad, right?

”Hi! Sorry I’m late, I got caught up,” A voice broke him out of his woeful reverie. “Gendry, are you alright?” The dark haired woman in front of him asked, sitting down and removing her blazer. She looked concerned but also flushed and slightly out of breath, most probably from rushing to get to the café to meet him.

”Me? Yeah, I’m great, superb, fighting fit. Why’d you ask?” Gendry babbled a sorry attempt to avert her question despite knowing full well how good she was at reading his terribly concealed expressions. She took a moment to consider what he said, looking ready to counter back only for a waitress to ask them if they were ready to order. After ordering, her grey eyes trailed around as she filled him in on the new client her team was working for. He only watched in adoration as she played with on of the brown sugar packets, shaking the contents prefusely despite having no need to sweeten anything. When she was done explaining the reasons as to why it was so much harder to get to Deepwood Motte than it was to get to Moat Cailin regardless of the fact that the former was much nearer, she took a moment to look at him carefully, stilling the sugar packet.

”Tell me what’s wrong.”

”Arya, it’s nothing, really. Look our food’s coming,” He waved off her concerns to gesture at the server bringing in their lunch. When they were both done eating, Gendry decided it was probably the right time to profess what had been bothering him to no end. “Listen, my PR’s coming to an end soon.” He confessed. Looking at her carefully to gauge her expression. Telling her made him feel the void in his stomach grow, admitting it to someone meant he had to accept it and now that he did, he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to leave the comfort of denial.

”I knew something was wrong. Your Green Card? Has it really been 10 years already?” Arya inquired, shaking her head and looking to be adding something together. She chewed her lip and looked at him again. “When’s it up?”

”6 months,” She nodded at this, still biting her lower lip.

”Alright, marry me,” Arya blurted confidently. Gendry’s face must have shown his confusion because she repeated her statement a minute later. “I’m a citizen of Winterfell, Gendry. Marrying me will mean you get that too. At least I’m pretty sure that’s how it works.” He was shocked at her seriousness, if not for her tone he’d easily dismiss this for a joke.

”Are you insane? I’m not going to ask that of you.”

”You didn’t ask me, stupid. I offered. And don’t bring up my sanity, you’ll start sounding like my mother and I definitely wouldn’t want to marry her,” She was serious, what was she thinking? “It’ll only be until you’re set and all then we can get divorced. Come on. I don’t think I’m ready to have you abandon me, I don’t think anyone will want you leaving and that includes yourself.”

”Well wasn’t that the most romantic proposal, you sure you’re not manipulating me into marrying you for your own benefits?” He was now considering her offer, not letting her know that really he’d want much different circumstances for their marriage.

”Of course this is laced with selfish reasons, this way my mum will stop offering Edric Daynes and Freys on silver platters to me. I’m only 23, you’d think she’d understand,” She explained, fingering the pot of sugar packets again.

”To be fair, by 23 your mum was already married and had Robb. Sansa’s 25 and she’s been married for 4 years,” Arya glared at him. “Which by no means relates to you, just saying. Catelyn just has a narrower view of when these things should happen.” He shrugged.

”Think on it, I need to get back to work. Text me, better yet, come over in the weekends. You have a few days to make up your mind,” She left a £20 bill on the table to cover both their lunches and left before he could argue that it was his week to pay. He watched her gracefully swing* her blazer back on and shoulder her bag before pushing the door open to make her way out of the café. Oh he knew he was fucked. What do you do when your best friend asks you to marry her? Do you complicate your already prevalent feelings for her and jump right in, or do you lose everything you hold dear to move back to the place you’ve always tried to forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, i know. this is just an intro to the story.  
> i'm quite excited for this fic and im planning on making it a bit longer than my last one. my last fic is Your Girlfriend, still a wip but it'll be over soon and i just couldn't help myself but start another, oh the things gendrya does to one's soul.  
> hope you all liked it! stick around for more


	2. move in with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the positive feedback on this fic!! i'm really excited to write this.  
> updates will be fairly regular once i finish my other fic, but in all honesty i post a new chapter ever 3 days or less.(can't help myself)  
> anyway, do enjoy this chapter!

Thoughout the next week, Gendry managed to convince himself that perhaps marrying Arya was a good thing. He told himself he shouldn’t read too deep into it and he should definitely try his best not to see this situation as anything other than what it really was. A sham marriage, both their first marriages. Gendry knew he’d have to remind himself every second not to show his disappointment for that very fact.

He stood outside the flat block and pressed the buzzer to her flat for the 3rd time. He knew she had probably heard it by now but it was fun to infuriate her. The gate in front of him suddenly clicked open, letting him know he’d been let in. Gendry took the stairs to the fourth floor and when in front of Arya’s door gave a series of short knocks until she finally opened.

”Get in, stupid. Christ, I was in the shower. You couldn’t wait 5 minutes?” Arya told him after opening the door. He was laughing at having succeeded in annoying her before he actually took a look at her. Placing a brown bag of pasteries on her counter, he turned to see her fresh out of the shower. Her hair was wet and dripping, strands were clinging to her glistening neck and curling around her exposed collar bones. The soaked, brown locks looked black in contrast to her smooth milky skin. He watched a drops of water drip from her hair, rolling down her chest, lost to him through the barrier of her towel. Gendry took a sharp inhale to steady himself from the sight he was seeing, a soaking, dripping, wet Arya in nothing but a towel. “Have you lost your voice or what? I’m going to put some clothes on whilst you wake up.” She sounded confused, how did she not realise she was the reason for his speechlessness? He was glad she didn’t notice because he wasn’t sure he wanted that to become another thing he needed to deal with. While Arya got dressed, he put the kettle on, distracting himself from the dripping image now seared in his mind. _God, what was wrong with him?_ When Arya came out from her room she was in a loose t-shirt and joggers, wet patches on her top where her still damp hair sat. 

”Tea?” He asked her as the kettle went off.

”Oh what, no hello?” She japed.

”That was your doing, not mine. As far as I can recall _get in, stupid_ , is not an actual greeting.” He clarified.

”Whatever. Set a cup for me.” Arya told him as she ripped open the brown, paper bag to dive into the pasteries he brought with him. “So tell me, husband. You in or not?” Gendry almost dropped a mug at the sound of her saying _husband_. He turned to look at her, arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the counter.

”Are you sure about this?”

”Do you know me to be someone who does things they aren’t sure about?” He nodded at her certainty, running his fingers through his messy, black hair and chuckling at their situation.

”You realise how insane this is, right?”

”Here, I made a list of things we’ll need to get a marriage certificate.” She told him, dismissing his question and passing him a piece of paper. It was a ripped piece of ruled paper with a bullet list of documents, written in a sparkly blue pen. He looked at her, she was putting a broken off piece of pastry in her mouth and licking off the chocolate that oozed out onto her fingers.

”What the fuck is this pen?” He asked in humorous confusion.

”Ugh, Robb gave it to me. Something about thinking glitter suits me.” She explained, waving off the question with her vague reply and breaking off pieces of the other flaky pastries. “Oh, and you should move in.” _She was way too casual about this_ , he thought.

”Hold on, what?”

”God, it’s as if you’ve got cotton in your ears. We’re getting married. You’ve been complaining about Lommy endlessly. Just move in.” She snapped, laughing a little at the end.

”You’re way too well adjusted for this.” He told her, taking the piece of pain au chocolat out of her fingers and putting it in his mouth. “So, you want me to move in?”

”I think you’ll need to move in, how believable would it be if we lived in whole different flats?”

”Fair point.”

”I can tell Jaqen I’m taking the day off on Monday. Do you have a suit? I’m pretty sure everyone will want to see at least some wedding pictures. Plus, there’s no way I’m not keeping pictures to remember this.” She was suddenly looking really amused at the prospect.

”I think I’ve got a suit lying around somewhere.” He told her unsurely.

”I’d tell you to borrow one of my brothers’ suits, but God knows you’ll never fit in those.” She said, gesturing at his form.

”It’s not my fault all your older brothers are scrawny.” He japed.

”Jon, Robb and Theon are not scrawny, you’re just overly big”

”Oh, wouldn’t you know.” He smirked, recalling the incident where she walked in on him after a shower during Christmas at her family home. He saw that she was slowly turning red, so he handed her a cup of steaming tea.

”Shut up, stupid.” She told him, blowing on her tea. The steam from the mug, swirling and disappearing. “Come on, I’ll find something to wear for Monday and make some space in my wardrobe for your things.” Gendry followed Arya into her bedroom, both leaving their mugs on a shelf as she immediately started throwing all her clothes onto her bed. He found a spot where clothes hadn’t invaded and sat on the bed to watch her.

”So, we’re not going to be telling anyone the truth on this?” He asked her whilst twirling a sash attached to one of her dresses.

”No, else everyone will freak out and my mum still won’t leave me alone.” She informed him quickly, still throwing clothing on her bed, many items falling onto the ground.

”So, you want to pretend we’re in love around your family? Sure, why not. It’s not like we go there for dinner every 2 weeks.” He told her sarcastically.

”You are _so_ incredibly negative, how do you even walk upright?” She asked him jokingly, he tried not to focus on the pile of underwear she was now placing on the bed. _How was he meant to live with her?_

”Years of practice and much needed skill.” He took a minute to look at her empty wardrobe, it had 4 columns behind the huge sliding mirror that took up the whole side of the wardrobe. “You know, I don’t even have many clothes, so there’s no need to clear out your whole wardrobe on my account.” She glared at him before throwing a pink, chiffon dress at him. “What on Earth?” He said catching the dress and holding it up curiously.

”I have a lot of stuff to get rid of. That in particular, don’t know what Theon was thinking.” She said, grabbing the dress out his hands and throwing it on the floor. “You should’ve seen his grin when I held it up in horror. The fool.” She was shaking her head whilst throwing more clothes onto the pink dress. “Empty out that nightstand, you can put your stuff in there.” She said gesturing vaguely. He assumed the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Opening it to find an old calculator, a circle of pills piled onto more boxes of medicines and a box of ribbed condoms. He closed the drawer quickly, wincing at the loud sound it made when he used too much force. “The other one stupid, that’s my side.” He heard Arya say as she held up another dress and threw it into the rapidly growing pile onto the floor. _This was going to be a hard few months_ , Gendry thought to himself.

* * *

After a few hours of helping Arya clear some of the junk out her flat, Gendry made it back to his place to talk to his roommate about moving out. He had thought about what to say the whole drive back. It was hard, considering now he had to tell people he was with Arya. He was sure he’d have no hair left by the end of this with the incessant amount he was pulling on it. Talking to Lommy was easy, the boy seemed to be cool with anything. So when Gendry started putting his things away in boxes, the kid helped. That only last 10 minutes though so, the rest of the few things Gendry owned were packed by himself and placed in the back of his truck. He didn’t own much, all of the furniture was Lommy’s considering he owned the flat. His stuff was all packed within a few hours. Once he was done, he threw himself back onto his bare bed and sighed at what was to come. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Arya.

_Gendry: All packed, tell me when I can bring my shit over._

_Arya: Come over now. Bring food, I didn’t cook._

Gendry pocketed his phone, his wallet and grabbed his keys. Telling Lommy he’d see him around. On his drive to Arya’s flat he stopped by Hot Pie’s Kneeling King Inn and ordered various dishes to go. This time when he arrived at her block, she buzzed him in on the first try. He walked up the stairs to her floor and knocked on her door with the hand that wasn’t laden with a brown takeaway bag. _He’d get his boxes after they ate_ , he told himself. She opened the door, her hair now tied up in a bun and her t-shirt swapped for a vest but still in her grey joggers.

”Hot Pie’s?” She noted him as he came in, reaching for the brown bag in his hand and bringing it over to the kitchen counter.

”Yeah, I just got a bunch of stuff, wasn’t sure what you’d be feeling like.” He explained, taking out two forks from a drawer and handing one to her as she opened up the takeaways.

”Have you brought your stuff?” She asked whilst still chewing on some food. He nodded at her, putting a fork of chicken pie in his mouth.

”Everything’s in the boot of my truck” He told her after swallowing his food and taking two glasses to the sink to fill up . “Do you reckon I’ll fit on your sofa?” He asked, eyeing the piece of furniture. Arya turned her head to look at the sofa and gave him a confused look. He placed one glass of water in front of her and held onto the other

”You’re not going to fit on that thing, have you seen the size of your shoulders. You can sleep with me.” She told him stiffly after swallowing her food. “Don’t give me that look, you can’t spend months on that sofa. My bed is big enough for the both of us.” He took a big gulp of water to ease his suddenly dry throat. _Oh this just kept getting harder and harder_.

”What are you going to tell your family?” He questioned, diverting from the topic of them sleeping together. She shrugged, sipping from the glass he placed in front of her.

”Well, it’s my birthday soon. And you know how mum always does those family dinners, we’ll tell them then.” He wasn’t looking forward to that. Gendry was really close to the Starks, practically grew up with them. He didn’t know how they’d react to the pretense of he and Arya ‘eloping’. “It’ll be fine. If not, we bounce.” She joked.

”You’re right, and I could probably take on your brothers.” He boasted. Arya laughed loudly to this.

”I could take on my brothers, all tossers, every last one of them.” She told him, raising her eyebrows at him and putting her fork down. “I’m going to pack these leftovers, you can bring your stuff up in the meanwhile and I’ll come help you.”

* * *

Bringing all Gendry’s boxes up to Arya’s flat took more time than anticipated. The lifts in her building had been down for 2 months now, she said this was her reason to complain to her landlord. After all his boxes were stacked in the living room, she had already whipped out her box cutter. “You never tire out, do you?” He asked her, collapsing on the sofa as she already moved his box labelled _clothes_ to her bedroom.

”Course not, have you met me? Now get up, lazy. I’m not going to put this all away myself. Forget getting married if you think I’m going to suddenly act like a wife.” She taunted, gesturing at him with her box cutter.

”Oh yeah, and I’m definitely the guy who’d want a proper lady wife.” He said, sarcastically, lifting himself off from the comfort of the sofa and making his way into her bedroom, now _their bedroom_. Gendry tried not to think on it.

”So these are the empty sections.” She showed him waving her hands at the empty rows. “And whatever shirts you have you can hang on this side.” She gestured to the rack. “I moved all my knickers to that drawer so this one should be free for you.” She explained pointing at one drawer and then to the next.

”Sounds easy enough to understand.”

”Oh and you’re better at folding clothes right? Every time I fold my clothes they end up looking messy.”

”Alright, I’ll fold, you put them away in whichever order you want.”

* * *

After putting away his clothes and refolding all of Arya’s, the both of them were too exhausted to continue any more unpacking. _Who’d’ve known it would take so long just to reorganise a wardrobe?_ The two of them settled in the living room afterwards, watching tv. Gendry didn’t remember nodding off, when he woke up he saw Arya asleep on his shoulder. He straightened his neck from where it gently rested against hers and looked at her, careful not to wake her. He knew he’d have to wake her up eventually but watching her figure rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing was too peaceful to disrupt. He slowly pushed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear to see her better, he wasn’t sure whether he was lucky to have her here or cursed that he had to keep a distance in fear of losing her. His thumb hovered by her ear, wanting so desperately to trace the curve of her lips. Suddenly her breathing wasn’t as steady as before, _she was waking up_. He felt the loss of her warmth when her head lifted of his shoulder carefully and she focused on him. He didn’t realise he was holding his breath when he heard her finally speak up.

”When did I fall asleep?” She asked him, rubbing her eyes too harshly with her fist.

”Dunno, I fell asleep as well.” He shrugged. He watched her turn the tv off and look at him.

”We should probably get to bed.” He nodded and followed her to the bedroom.

When the lights were off and they were both in bed, Gendry found it hard to sleep. He could tell she was already asleep, her back was turned to him. Part of him ached at the coldness of them being in bed together but that part of him needed to be reminded as to why any of this was happening. There was something terribly disheartening about sleeping near someone you love and not being able to hold them close. Or the fact that he’d have to ‘fake’ being in love with her only to revert back to being just her friend at the end of this. For the hundreth time that day, Gendry thought about how hard this all was. Just to keep hold of the family he had gained. The universe really had a great way of reminding him how they weren’t truly _his family_. He turned to his side and willed himself to sleep, or at least hoped for the night to go by fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we ever have too much domestic gendrya??? even before they're married, who are they even kidding, get together.  
> I'm thinking of making this story only gendry's pov but idek yet, so if you'd like other povs let me know.  
> thank you for reading and for all your comments.  
> follow me on tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	3. anything you need at anytime at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for letting me know what you all thought on the POV situation, i think i'll be sticking to gendry's pov for plot reasons and to show how much of a dumbass our emotionally blind son is.

He was right, he didn’t sleep that night. Maybe a few minutes but as soon as his eyes closed he’d find himself waking up again. Through the glare from the streetlights, he would be able to make out Arya’s figure. She slept all over the place, somehow throughout the night she’d inch closer and closer to him. Thankfully he didn’t sleep, else he’d be sure to find himself entangled in her limbs. He continuously ran his fingers through his thick hair. Spending his life without Arya? Gendry didn’t think he could do that. But a few sleepless months? That he could live with. The next time Gendry closed his eyes, he didn’t wake up until a few hours later. There was a faint light coming in through the windows, showing that the sun had already risen. Arya was still asleep near him, her hair tickling his arm.As he got up and out of bed he sighed at the absence of her warmth near him and made his way to the bathroom.

Arya woke up almost 2 hours after he did. Gendry was sorting through his box of his work things when he watched her touch the base of the kettle before deciding to heat up more water.She turned to him as the water boiled, studying him as he looked back at her in confusion.

”Can I help you?”

”You look like shit.” She noted, gesturing the box of teabags at him.

”Oh I really do enjoy morning you.” He brushed off her assessment of him.

”Did you sleep well?”

”Not much.”

”You’re overthinking this thing, it’ll be fine.” She tried her best to comfort him. Arya didn’t seem to realise she was the one keeping him awake in his thoughts. She turned away from him to fill her mug with water. “We have quite a few things to do tomorrow. Let me write it down.” She tore another piece of paper out the notepad on her counter and took the cap off her pen. He assumed the fluffy blue pen to be the one Robb gave her.

”You and your fucking lists.” He shook his head and walked closer to the counter. Now facing her on the opposite side of where she was leaning. She seemed to be on the tips of her toes as she tried to lean closer to him over the counter and show her in her messy writing what it was they had to do. The list included things like _rings, marriage certificate, photos_. It was a short list considering her earlier statement on how many things they had to do. In all honesty each of these things combined would easily take up the whole day.

* * *

Another day of unpacking and sorting out documents made their Sunday fly by. After yet another sleepless night, Gendry mentally prepared himself for _ring shopping_ and getting married to Arya. They both got ready, Gendry in the one suit he owned, a black one and forgoing a tie. Arya settled for a white, satin blouse and black trousers. She was almost wearing the same thing as him but managed to look _so good_ he thought. She wore the one pair of sleek white heels she owned and _God, did she wear it well._

”What do you think.” She said, twirling on her heel gracefully. She had unbelievable balance in such pointy little things.”I look like a waitress, don’t I?”

”Nice though, a nice waitress.” He seemed to have lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

”Okay, stupid. Let’s get hitched.” She told him, holding her arm out as he grabbed his keys.

When they reached Mikken’s jewellers, the both of them browsed the rings on display. Gendry only needed a wedding band for himself but Arya needed both the band and engagement diamond.

”Look at this one.” She said pointing at a row of blue diamond rings. She gestured for Mikken to take the ring out for her to try.She tried the ring, it was a white gold ring, the band was circular and void of diamonds unlike the rest of the rings on the row and the diamond was a squared cut. Arya held her hand out to him and asked him what he thought of it.

”It looks great. Why blue?” He asked, holding her soft hand closer to him and twirling the slightly big ring around her finger.

”It looks like your eyes.” She blurted, looking into his eyes. She shook her head and tried to cover it up by saying blue has been her favourite colour for a while. He didn’t counter her with any snappy remarks, only asking Mikken if they had Arya’s size. They both moved on to see wedding bands, both settling for white gold ones without added features. Arya agreed to let him pay for the engagement ring only as long as she paid for the bands. 

”When we come back to get my ring resized, I’m definitely making you get some stupid engraving on your ring.” Arya told him, laughing whilst holding both ring boxes open in her hands, her loose ring sliding to the side of her finger. He reversed his truck out of the parking, taking a moment to watch her look at the ring boxes, her hair falling in front of her face. He fought the urge to push the lock of hair behind her ear and went back to driving to the courthouse.

They sat in his truck, Arya checking they had all the papers needed. “This is your last chance to back out of this, I promise I won’t hold it against you if you do.” He told her, watching her lift her head to look at him, stilling her fingers that were rifling through their documents.

”Fuck off, Gendry. There’s no way I’m letting you get deported if I can easily help you out.” He nodded as she put all their papers back into a brown envelope and open her door. “Time to tie the knot, fiancé” She joked at him.

* * *

The waiting took the longest. They waited for what seemed like hours, Arya bit her lip and twirled her ring around her finger over a hundred times by the time they were up. One of the other couples stood witness for them and agreed to take pictures of them with the camera Arya handed them. Everything went well, his ring fit, even her wedding band fit, everything went well until they needed to kiss. The couple near them got closer to capture a good picture of the moment. Gendry watched her sharply inhale and reach for his face with her left hand. She cupped his jaw and pulled him down, he felt the ring slide against her finger and the diamond settle on his cheek. He hesitated, at first, when she got closer. Gendry then through caution to the wind and leaned down, pulled her closer and kissed her. It wasn’t intense or passionate yet it still sent all his nerve endings off. The rhythm of his heart sped up and slowed down simultaneously and time slowed down along with it. Her hands were soft and warm against his skin, her lips molded perfectly with his own. She pulled away and grinned widely at him, reaching to wipe stray lipstick off his lips. He watched her thank the couple next to them and take the camera back but all he could think about was the phantom feeling of her lips on his. He closed his mouth, not having realised it was agape in the first place and thanked the couple as he got closer to Arya. He fiddled his ring with his thumb, still in shock over what had just happened. He was married to Arya Stark. _He had kissed Arya Stark_. He now had to _pretend_ he was in love with her. Gendry took a deep breath and followed her out the room.

When the two of them made it to his truck, he pulled out his keys and felt Arya fling herself at him. “Can you believe this? I’m so glad you aren’t leaving.” She told him, embracing him. “Don’t let it get to your head, though.”

”No, I’m actually still in shock over it.” He admitted. “Would you like to take my name, milady?” He joked as he opened the door to the driver’s seat. She glared at him when she sat down in the passenger’s seat.

”You should take my name, you’d be a great Stark bitch.”

”And here I thought I’d finally be a wolf.” He said sarcastically pouting at her before releasing the handbrake. “Where would you like to go for dinner, my lady wife?” He asked her as he checked the time on his dashboard.

”Call me that again and I’ll be a widow.” She taunted jokingly. “Somewhere with champagne, dinner’s on me ‘cause you decided to be some kind of gentleman and pay for my ring.” She held her hand up, sliding her ring around her finger.

* * *

After dinner, the both of them got home in one piece thanks to Gendry holding back on the champagne whilst Arya called him a wimp and downed several glasses. They both had laughed till they were sore then finally decided to get back home. Making their way into the flat, Arya stumbled trying to get her shoes off, Gendry steadied her and both collapsed on the sofa.

He turned his head to gaze at her face, her head was thrown back against the sofa, eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips. “This could be kind of fun, you know.” He told her, his grin had been unable to leave his face tonight. She lifted her head and turned to him, resting her cheek on the sofa. The tiny glint in her grey eyes shone as she smiled wider at him.

”It will. So stop sulking about it.” She giggled, he could tell the one too many champagne flutes had got to her. “I’m glad you’re not leaving. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She closed her eyes again, _she looked tired_ he noted. The both of them had work tomorrow, he remembered.

”Get up, you. We both have early days tomorrow and it’s almost midnight.” He told her softly, getting up and trying to lift her up by the arm. She glared at him and pouted before giggling again. “Sad that I only ever get to see giggly Arya when you’re buzzed.”

”I did not giggle, I don’t giggle.” She looked up at him from the sofa. He looked into her eyes, hearing her swallow heavily.

”Come on, I’ll get you some water whilst you get to bed.” She got up, not saying anything and made her way to the bathroom in her room. A few minutes later she came out with her make up off, changed into shorts and an old looking t-shirt. He handed her a glass of water and made his way into the bathroom to change out of his wedding clothes. The thought of saying that made him laugh to himself. By the time he was done, Arya had already fallen asleep. The exhaustion of 2 sleepless nights and a busy day got to him, taking him into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he woke to an unfamiliar sounding alarm and saw the sleepy girl next to him reach out and switch it off. He got up and got ready for work. After showering and having a quick breakfast Arya still wasn’t awake. He pocketed the velvet ring box containing her ring to take to Mikken’s later on. Before leaving, Gendry gently shook Arya awake to let her know her alarm was off and that he was heading out. She told him to piss off and he left, laughing at her morning mood.

Gendry debated whether or not to wear his wedding band to work. It wasn’t that they were doing any development or manual work today, it was more on the lines of _would he be able to explain it to anyone who asked?_ No one would ask, he told himself. After all, he had to get used to wearing it for now.

People had asked. Lem had let out a loud gasp asking him _what’s that?_. Tom asked to see his lady love and promised to write a love song for them. Thoros had laughed at him, told him he already looked weary. He brushed all their questions off, giving them a _don’t you have anything better to do_ jokingly. They’d probably all meet her in due time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't thank you all enough for all the great feedback i've gotten on this story. this chapter was sort of short cause i want to get it out of the way before more stuff comes up.
> 
> follow me on tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	4. and i ain't never lettin' her go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Stark family finds out about the newly wedded couple. hint, no one's particularly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all are tooo tooooooo good to me with your comments, i can't thank you enough. you're all such great motivators when it comes to stuff like this (i've always been into writing but have always been way too self conscious to share anything)  
> p.s - once in a while i'll add songs to go with my chapters cause i love sharing music, so if you feel like it, give the songs a listen!  
> Business - Catfish and the Bottlemen

Two weeks ended up flying by faster than anticipated. Gendry and Arya had fallen into an easy rhythm of domesticity, most days being too busy to properly acknowledge one another. The only week day they managed to keep for one another was their usual Wednesday lunch. Arya’s team had started the audits for another client which kept her at work till late. Gendry had begun development on a new project making him too tired to stay up past 10PM. Coincidentally by the week of Arya’s birthday, the both of them found their workload getting steadily lighter, finally giving them time to prepare for the upcoming dinner at the Stark’s family home.

Within the first week of their ‘marriage’, Gendry had already gotten Arya’s engagement ring resized and both their wedding bands engraved based on instructions she had given Mikken. His had an outline of a wolf from the Stark’s family crest. Her’s a bull’s head in honour of her nickname for him, growing up _stupid bullheaded boy, you’re such a bull_ she’d tell him in anger. It was thoughtful of her, his smile hadn’t gone away for hours after picking those bands up.

Now he was sitting on the sofa, watching her pace as she explained that the both of them would make their announcement towards the end of the night. “I mean, this way we can both actually enjoy my birthday before everyone jumps on us all for not telling them.”

”Who do you think’s going to be more ticked off about this? Catelyn, at you, for eloping rather than letting her plan a wedding? Or Ned, at me, for stealing his favourite child?” He provoked.

”I imagine Robb will cry, Sansa will say something like _typical_. Jon will stutter something about thinking we were closer than this.” She told him, smiling at the thought of her siblings. “Anyway, that’s beside the point. The dinner is tonight, there’s no point in anguishing over it when nothing can be changed.”

”I still don’t get how you manage to not worry about anything.” He muttered, getting up from the sofa and making his way to the kitchen. 

”I do worry, just not about pointless things.” She followed him, trailing behind to check the fridge. “Are you feeling more salad or rice?” She asked him.

”Rice. I’ll start the chicken.” He replied, the both of them prepared their lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Arya and Gendry rested in the living room before getting ready for the dinner. He decided to go for a simple grey shirt and black trousers. Arya settled on a black jumpsuit saying it was easier than trying to come up with an outfit and this way she looked _more put together_. He didn’t argue to her logic, she looked good. She was coming out of the bathroom, putting her watch on her right hand before she stared at him. It was a second too long that it made him shift, wondering if something was wrong. He looked in the mirror of the wardrobe and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at her, she was still looking at him through narrowed eyes.

”Is something wrong?” He finally asked, eyeing her as she walked towards him. He faced her as she undid one of his shirt buttons. Gendry couldn’t help but feel his heart speed up a little. He tried to look away from her glare, buttoning his cuffs but his hands were unsteady and fumbled. She still hadn’t said anything, pulling his wrist towards her and doing his cuffs herself. He watched as her hair slowly fell onto her face from where she tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes shifted to look up at him and smile as his breath hitched. She took a step away from him, making his heart drop at the loss of her near him.

”Alright, I think you’re ready.” She assessed, sliping into a pair of grey heels. She spun around and asked him how she looked.

”You look good.” He told her as he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling jittery from having her so close and so intense just a few minutes past. She glared at him and gave him a fake laugh.

”Yeah, what more can I expect from the loquacious bull.” She teased, brushing past him to check herself in the wardrobe mirror. He watched her for a few seconds before making his way out the bedroom, stealing a last glance at her before leaving. She was looking down at her hand, twirling her ring around her finger. He took a deep breath before looking for his wallet, he set his keys aside, remembering that Arya would be driving them there in her own car. He put his coat on whilst waiting for Arya. She came out of the bedroom and grabbed her keys before taking her coat as well. 

They arrived within less than half an hour, the whole ride Gendry thrummed his fingers against his pant leg, fiddled with his watch and tried to focus on the scenery of the North. He was anxious for this, he wasn’t able to set his worries aside as Arya could. He worried that they’d find out the real reason behind their marriage and think he was using her. Gendry didn’t have much family, he didn’t want the ones who welcomed him to think so little of him. He was worried they’d think he wasn’t good enough for her, it wasn’t as if they were really together but that didn’t mean he wanted his unreasonable hope to be crushed.

”Shall we, wife?” She told him, holding an arm out for him as they walked to the entrance.

”You know, calling me your wife will get boring really soon. Settle for something better like _bride, spouse or consort._ ” He told her, linking arms with her and walking slowly to match her pace. She beamed at his retort and opened the door to the entry way. Gendry took in the warmth of the Stark home, it was much grander than any normal house but that didn’t make it any less welcoming. They were immediately hit with the aroma of different dishes mingling in the air and the chatter of voices coming from the dining room. They walked in and were greeted with cheers of joy as all her siblings including Jon and Theon, shouted happy birthday, all so out of sync. After everyone came off their high from screaming happy birthdays, Gendry moved to greet Arya’s parents, uncles and aunt. Everyone was already well acquainted with him so there was no discomfort there. He did however keep his left hand firmly rested in his pocket.

Gendry poured himself a drink in an effort to ease his tensions, when he heard the sound of someone walking up to him. He took his drink and turned to the person in question as he placed his left hand back in his pocket.

”Gendry, long time no see. You’re looking fit.” It was one of Sansa’s friends. _Jeyne Poole_ , she was pretty enough. Petite, with her dark brown hair and big eyes. He brushed her off, not finding her brown eyes a welcoming sight as grey ones.

”Jeyne.” He nodded at her, taking a sip of his drink and searching for Arya. She looked to him, smile dropping when she saw Jeyne leaning over to him, he tuned the brown eyed girl out and watched Arya. He laughed to himself, _she never liked Jeyne_. Gendry watched Arya walk up to them, her hips swaying as she moved, a fake smile plastered on her face.

She linked arms with Gendry, his hand still in his pocket. He watched her in confusion as she placed a hand on his chest and turned towards Jeyne. “Hi Jeyne. Sorry, Gendry’s actually spoken for.” Her smile widening as she pressed herself closer to his side. It would be more amusing if his heart wasn’t making flips. 

”What? You’re dating Arya Horseface?” Jeyne asked Gendry, trying to ignore Arya’s glare.

Gendry looked at the girl on his arm, grinning at her behaviour. “I’m actually quite fond of horses.” He said, placing his drink down and using his now empty hand to tilt Arya’s face up to get a better look at her. “Must be a pretty horse you’re referring to.” He told Jeyne, releasing Arya’s chin and looking back to Jeyne. Arya was now beaming at Jeyne’s dismay.

”We’re actually married, Jeyne. So that would make us Mrs and Mr Horseface now.” She japed, chuckling as she looked back up at Gendry. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, watching as the brown eyed girl made her way to the other side of the room, where Sansa stood.

”You realise this now puts a dent in your whole _leaving the announcement for the end_ plan right?” She now straightened herself up, no longer leaning against him. Once again he missed the warmth of having her near.

”Shut up, stupid. What are you doing flirting with Jeyne?” She was glaring at him now.

”It was more her doing the flirting whilst I stood idly. Why, are you jealous?” He mocked, _she wouldn’t be jealous,_ he thought, _she just loathes Jeyne_.

”Why would I be jealous. If you want to shag someone, by all means, go for it. Just choose someone other than Jeyne.” Her pale skin now reddening slightly, _she must really hate Jeyne_ he thought.

”You’re right I’m sorry. I’m taking a vow of abstinence for the next few months, how does that sound?” He told her, trying to cheer her up.

She glared at him before laughing. “Come on, let’s go announce you as my newly wedded bride before Jeyne does it for us.” She was now reaching for his arm again. He took a deep breath before following her, a champagne flute held in her right hand.

Arya cleared her throat, her and Gendry were standing by the entrance of the dining room. He watched the chatter fade and everyone turn to watch them. Everyone looking somewhere between confused and others amused. He saw Robb grin broadly and mutter something to Theon, the latter elbowing Jon. “Gendry and I have an announcement to make.” She said loudly so that all her family members could hear.

”You guys finally fucked? _Go Gendry_ ” Theon shouted between his cupped hands. Gendry watched Ned’s face change in horror, looking at Theon and back to Gendry.

”No, idiot. Gendry and I got married.” She finished, looking proud of herself. He heard a noise from Catelyn, something short of a gasp or a shriek but it died out before she had begun. Her face was looking more stern than usual. Arya’s uncle Brandon was laughing, elbowing an also laughing Lyanna, Arya’s aunt who was holding herself steady on Benjen. No one spoke, Robb was trying to conceal his amusement as he watched Sansa’s shocked expression. “No one’s going to say anything?” Arya finally asked, watching the rest of her family. Catelyn swallowed back her shock and walked towards the pair.

She put a hand on Arya’s shoulder and pushed Gendry’s hair out of his face with the other. “Of course we’re all very happy for the both of you.” Catelyn announced loudly, glaring at her children behind her. He then heard her whisper sternly at Arya. “You and I are having a little talk later young lady. A talk about manners and including your family before you choose to _elope_.” He saw Arya hold back a laugh and look up to him. He held back his laughter too. Catelyn allowed them to join Arya’s siblings again before she called in for dinner. Ned gave him a firm nod, knowing that the older man would probably want to talk to him later.

As they joined the rest of the group, Theon quickly jumped to Gendry’s side. “She’s pregnant isn’t she?” He said presumptuously. Gendry gave him a backhanded smack on his shoulder for his comment.

”No, you wanker.” He laughed at Theon’s mock gape of horror.

”You know how we all knew you were madly in love with her?” Theon divulged casually. Gendry felt himself turning red at the start of Theon’s pointed question. “Well Robb here said you’d ask her out before her birthday. Jon said you’d ask her after. I said you’d fuck her on the day of her birthday, obviously these two are weak. But neither of us would have guessed that you’d fucking marry her.” Theon continued, holding out his three fingers in an effort to show each one of their guesses. Gendry dared to look at Arya next to him, who was watching the conversation with much interest. Robb scoffed at Theon’s crude talk about his sister.

Sansa and Harry walked up to them, smiling at Gendry and congratulating them. “So what does Lady Sansa think of them eloping?” Theon asked Sansa whilst pointing at the new couple.

”Typical.” She said, brushing it off and side eyeing Gendry. “And, to answer your earlier assumptions, Theon. I’d always guess Arya was the one in love with Gendry. Seems it worked out either way.” He couldn’t tell where passive aggressive attitude was coming from. Sansa hadn’t acted this way to Arya in years, he could tell she was thinking the same thing from the little divot forming between her furrowed eyebrows. _Why would she bring Jeyne here on Arya’s birthday of all days?_.

”Now now, Sansa. None of us would have guessed Arya’s feelings ‘cause we all know how she is when it comes to emotions.” Robb started, trying to get between his sisters.

”What’s that meant to mean?” Arya asked him, frowning a bit deeper.

”Shh, let me finish, you little devil.” He told her, she threw her arms up in exasperation. “What _I mean_ is that she’s so good at keeping her feelings in check that none of us would have guessed she’d get married. Not even Jon.” He said gesturing dramatically to Jon. “We could have guessed the Gendry bit though. You both have been ready to fall in love for years now, no wonder the wedding was so sudden.” Gendry’s eyes widened at Robb’s little speech. Was it really so obvious that he was so deeply entranced by her? He sipped his drink as he saw Sansa take Arya to the side.

”I can’t believe we weren’t invited to Arya’s wedding.” He heard Rickon mumble to Bran. He felt a twinge of guilt for making Arya have to lie to her family.

”Did you at least get photos taken?” Jon asked a distracted Gendry. It took him a moment before he realised what Jon was asking.

He pulled out his phone. “Right. I got them transferred to our phones but I think Arya’s going to get them developed.” He opened his camera roll and let Jon and Robb go through his pictures whilst Theon hovered over them, both Rickon and Bran trying to see as well. They went through all the pictures, Robb trying to look at the ceiling in an effort to not let any tears fall as they made it to their kiss. Then Jon swiped to the next picture before Gendry could tell him to stop. The next picture was Arya standing on the sofa, wearing 4 pairs of sunglasses, 3 of which were Gendry’s, 2 of his caps and 3 of his belts around her waist over a very big t-shirt of his and a pair of her own joggers. She had made fun of him for having so many of the same things, in his defence he hadn’t even realised he had so many, he just kept misplacing them and buying new ones. He laughed quietly at their faces when they saw the picture, taking his phone back. Robb looked at him.

”This is real, isn’t it?” Robb asked him as he pocketed his phone. Gendry ran his fingers through his hair, finding it hard to lie to his friend. Robb caught his hand and looked at Gendry’s ring, tracing the direwolf engraving with his finger.

”Yeah, of course.”

* * *

The night passed by quickly, the family having taken his and Arya’s news very well. There was the occasional joke about it but the initial shock died out. He wasn’t looking forward to Ned’s impending talk, seeing as Catelyn had just dragged Arya away for hers. As Jon was talking to him about a motor problem with his bike, he felt a hand on his shoulder, taking his attention away from the dark haired man in front of him to an older one with the same dark hair. _Here we go_ , he thought to himself.

”Son, mind if we have a talk.”

”No, of course.” He responded, following the older man into his study. He was offered an amber drink from one of the decanters in the room and gratefully accepted it before sitting opposite of Ned Stark. The man had a solemn face and sat in his chair giving him quite the intimidating look in Gendry’s circumstances. Gendry took a heavy gulp of his drink, wincing as he it burned his throat, letting him know he had too much in one go. The man in facing him was silent, watching Gendry with intrigued eyes before he finally spoke up.

”I wasn’t aware that you had begun dating my daughter.” Ned stated.

Gendry placed his drink on a wooden coaster in front of him before answering the unasked question. “As bad as this would sound to a father, it was more on a whim thing.” Gendry tried explaining, grimacing a little at his choice of words. He wasn’t lying though, it really was on a whim, of sorts. “It all happened really fast. I’ve been in love with her for as long as I’ve known what truly was. I never would have thought she’d give me the light of day. And then she did and I jumped at the chance. I don’t see myself ever being to set eyes on someone other than her. Before all this it honestly made my dating life hell.” It was surprising to him how all of what he had said was the truth. _He had loved her for as long as he’d known, he knew after this was all done he still wouldn’t have a chance with her and it really, truly did make his dating life hell._ How was he meant to stop himself from searching for those piercing grey eyes in every girl he met. To this day he still hadn’t met a single girl with eyes like those. That is if you exclude Arya’s aunt but there was really know way he’d go for someone that much older, especially one who had history with his biological father.

Ned considered what he said for a moment. Finally nodding in acceptance over Gendry’s profession. It was a warming feeling, it almost made him forget that all this was a ruse, not an ill natured one, but still a façade of sorts. “I know you’re a good man, and I trust you with my daughter. But she means the world to me, so it is my duty as a father to let you know that I would go at any lengths to protect her. My ancestors started wars for their daughters and sisters, don’t take that lightly.” It could have easily been a empty handed taunt but with Ned Stark’s stern face and deep voice, Gendry knew the man wouldn’t be happy to know the truth of their union. Ned told him to head back to the others whilst he checked his emails and Gendry almost right then threw himself out of a window just to get away. 

On his way back to the dining hall he saw a figure in the dark, knowing his best friend he walked up to her and asked her how it went. “Oh, I don’t know. Something about needing to act like a lady was mentioned and I all but zoned out.” She said, dragging him with her as she locked the two of them in a bathroom. Gendry was suddenly starting to feel very warm. She was checking herself for any sign of disarray in the mirror then fixing her lipstick before she turned to him. She was leaning against the sink counters now, watching him as he folded his sleeves up. “What did you tell my dad?” Arya finally asked him, still eyeing him. Her gaze acting as a furnace for all his senses, _she drove him crazy and she had no idea._

”Oh, you know. Talked about love and it’s spontaneity. Nothing I couldn’t handle.” He told her vaguely. She nodded before walking up to him and fixing his collar. His habit of rubbing his neck and running his hands through his hair seemed to have made him look out of place. She pushed his hair back, looking into his eyes. She was standing awfully close, he wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore. Then suddenly the both of them jumped at the sudden sound of someone trying to open the door loudly. “Fuck.” He said to himself quietly before preparing himself to go out.

”Just a fucking minute. God, wait, rattling the door won’t make it unlock any faster.” She shouted at the door, expecting one of her siblings. “Oh, Uncle Brandon, I’m so sorry. I assumed you were Theon or Robb being a tosser as usual.” She told him jokingly before dragging Gendry out. Brandon raised his eyebrows at him, giving him a thumbs up in approval before closing the door.

”Your family is a nightmare sometimes, do you know that?” He told her as they walked towards the dining room.

”Don’t I know, I lived with these idiots. Trust me, I know.” She said laughingly before, for the hundreth time this night, took his arm in hers. He welcomed her warmth and put the thought of her ever leaving him took the back of his head, favouring to enjoy the night for once. Arya had told him there was no need to worry about pointless things, but she was far from pointless. He wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to live without her, let alone if he even could live without her. But for now, she was with him, so he’d enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked the chapter, most chapters will be this length as from now unless i need to separate parts of the story.
> 
> follow me on tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	5. revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this chapter written for a while. it's short, i wanted to add more but im having sort of a block lately. swamped with classes before the break and writer's block for both my wips.  
> anyway, here's the chapter. hope you like it!

It made Gendry feel uneasy, how naturally the Stark family seemed to accept the fact that him and Arya had gotten married. It was shocking considering that everyone had already expected it. He knew he was pretty much transparent with his feelings but to have everyone tell him they had known he was in love with her was also a revelation. Arya didn’t seem to ponder all this information, nothing seemed to phase her. He was glad she had enjoyed her birthday though.

When they arrived back at _their flat_ , he got in the shower first, making a mental note to give her her birthday present once he was done. After his shower though, he hadn’t expected her to be in the bedroom, waiting on the bed. Gendry brushed it off and made his way to the wardrobe, towel still wrapped around his waist. The silence around them was unsettling, it felt like a cold breeze brushing against his damp skin, making his hair stand up. He threw his folded clothes on the bed, near her so that she’d look up at him as he leaned against her desk.

”What was wrong with Sansa tonight?” Gendry was trying to ease the sudden tension between them. Arya didn’t answer immediately or even a minute later. She was at least looking up at him from where she sat, on the edge of the bed. When her eyes finally met his, he raised his eyebrows, still looking for an answer.

”Oh, she was just a bit vexed about the whole thing. She went on about us being sisters and how it’s no longer how it was when we were kids. Which I then asked her as to why she’d bring Jeyne on my birthday. Even brought up that Jeyne was hitting on you. Then she apologised, said she was so sorry. It seemed like she had more to say but she held back and I didn’t press her on it, it was a boring conversation.” Arya explained to him, looking away from him each time as if something would happen if she stared at him for too long.

”Huh, Jeyne really got to you tonight.” Gendry stated, cheekily. It wasn’t often that you’d get to witness Arya squirm, so when the opportunity came up, he’d always go for it.

”Get over yourself, you’re not that great. I don’t see why she was hitting on you anyway.” She tried, but he could see her holding back a laugh.

”You’re right, she’s always had it in for Robb. God knows why she’d go for a simple man like me.”

”I can think of a few reasons.” Arya mumbled. He didn’t quite catch what she said, settling for letting it go.

Gendry pushed himself off the desk, reaching for his clothes. Not realising she’d get up at the same time. They collided, his hands reached for her shoulders to steady her whilst hers rested on his bare chest. “Careful.” He told her softly. Looking at her, hoping he hadn’t hurt her.

”Uh, yeah. Sorry, didn’t realise you’d get up at the same time.” She told him, eyes on her hands. Realising she pulled her hands back and he released her from his grip, rubbing the back of his neck after registering their position. “I’m going to shower.” Arya scurried away, not saying another word.

Gendry sighed, putting on his clothes and heading to the kitchen for a drink of water. As he stood in the kitchen, he couldn’t seem to see beyond this. What would come after this whole thing was over? Would he have to reduce himself to thinking about how unattainable all this really was? Thinking about it made him nauseous. It was hard to go back to so little when you’d been able to experience this much. He put his glass in the sink, deciding to sleep it off. Walking back into the dimly lit bedroom, he got in bed. The fatigue catching up with him, making him sink into the bed. Within minutes Gendry was asleep, not hearing the tap turn off or the grey eyed woman climbing into bed next to him. He was so far away, he didn’t even feel her push his hair out of his face once more, this time placing a soft kiss at the top of his head.

* * *

For the first time since he moved in, Gendry slept in. Or alternatively, Arya woke up before him. When he got in the shower, he remembered, once again that he hadn’t given her the gift he had bought. This time, after his shower, he got out the small box and made his way out of the bedroom and into the joint living room-kitchen. Her back was faced to him, sitting at the counter, drinking what he assumed was probably tea.

Gendry sat at the stool near her and faced her. She turned her head, hair still visibly damp from her shower. “Morning. You look like you’re up to something.” Her accusation didn’t sound like much, her voice was soft and sleepy.

He placed the little box in front of her, right next to her mug. “Happy Birthday.” Gendry couldn’t help but beam at her shocked expression. She hadn’t even seen the gift, yet she was already beaming in anticipation. He watched her silently unlace the ribbon and lift open the box to reveal a small round pendant on a silver chain. She held it up, looking at the pendant. It was small, about the size of a button. The morning light made the blue stone look even icier than it had looked the day he bought it. He watched her touch the marbley stone then look up at him.

”I love it, it’s so blue.”

”It reminded me a bit of your ring and how you said it was your favourite colour. So I had Mikken put it together.” He explained to her.

”Help me put it on.” She told him, turning around to have her back face him. He got down from his stool as Arya pulled her hair aside and held the necklace in front of her neck. She hadn’t properly put all her hair over her shoulder, he pushed the rest of the hair aside gently, fingers brushing against the nape of her neck. Gendry took the necklace from her hands and brought it around her neck and clasping it. He tried to ignore the static feeling he got every time his hands brushed against her.

They both of them were silent, she hadn’t turned around yet. He placed his hands on her shoulders, one hand gently pulling her hair back to its place. She slowly turned, pendant in being twirled between her thumb and index finger. She looked at it a final time before letting go of it and embraced him. Not expecting the sudden closeness, Gendry steadied himself by holding onto her. It was comforting and warm, despite the coldness of her damp hair. “You smell like soap.” He heard her mumble into his chest. “Thank you, I love it.” She stayed there, wrapped in his arms. “If I fall asleep on you, don’t blame me. I’m really tired and you’re really warm.” At this, Gendry began laughing and she finally pulled away. He let her go, reluctantly. 

* * *

It was hard to shut off his thoughts sometimes. Gendry was constantly torn between wanting to let himself breathe and accept the quality time he was given with the person he loved most. A large part ate away at him, telling him he didn’t deserve any of it. The intensity of their moments together seemed to have increased dramatically in the last few weeks. Every heated glance set every nerve of his on edge, wanting so dearly to follow his instincts and hold her close. His restraint was being tested to its limits, the least he could do was admit the strength of it. Their impromptu marriage seemed to have broken down some kind of wall between him and Arya. Somehow, the idea of them being romantically involved had become closer than ever. It was at arm’s length but that somehow set every alarm off in Gendry’s head. He had to constantly remind himself about how much that self control had to remain intact. He loved her, he could admit that. He couldn’t imagine his life without her, all the more reason not to cross the line of their friendship. It was harder to end a friendship, however there were multiple possible ways for romantic relationships to end. Gendry reminded himself that she deserved more than him. What could he give her that she didn’t already have?

He was suddenly broken out of his reverie by the woman in question. “What’s going on up there?” Arya asked him as she threw herself beside him on the sofa, feet settling in his lap. He threw his head back against the couch, sighing.

Gendry lifted his head, his eyes meeting her curious ones. He took in the grey eyes that always seemed to squeeze his heart a little. He watched as she bit her lip, awaiting his answer. “Work things.” He lied.

”Since when are you ever this miserable about work, Mr Engineer.” She teased, there was an underlying sincerity in her question which he chose to dismiss. 

”Go ahead and use that tone, I’m not the one in accounting.” He countered, yelping moments later when he felt her get up and elbow him. 

Amidst the scuffle, she ended up laying her head in his lap. The both of them teary eyed from laughter. Gendry watched her wipe the grey eyes he was gazing into. He felt content in her presence, as she met his gaze, her expression softened. “What’s wrong?” She tried again, playing with his hand that was hovering near her cheek. She lifted herself off his lap, her face just mere centimetres away from his.

He took a deep breath, eyes darting away as her searing regard made his hair stand up. Gendry wanted to lean in, kiss her, tell her what was really wrong. He fought those instincts, instead he swallowed heavily as his eyes invountarily looked down to her lips. She bit her lip, still awaiting his answer, searching for it in his eyes. “So much. I just want this to all be over.” He conceeded, opting for a vague response that was neither a lie nor the complete truth.

He watched her slowly nod, her eyes no longer transfixed on his. Her expression almost looked woeful. He hadn’t stopped to think how this must feel for her, having to lie to the family she was so close to, having to share her space. It wasn’t even something that directly affected her, yet she was there for him, as she always was. _He didn’t deserve her._ “Soon enough, Gendry.” She told him softly, a hand caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her soft hand on him, he leaned into the small palm and let out a sigh of relief. If anything, at least he’d always have her, even if it was platonic. Gendry felt her hand leave his face, watched her get up and make her way into her bedroom, as he sat there. Once again, he found himself wishing for things to have been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter took so long, i've been so busy lately. i've also cut out so much of this chapter and rewritten to the point where i just thought to post what remained constant so that i can move on with the story in the next chapter.  
> i will be participating for axgweek so if you're interested, keep an eye out for the upcoming fics! also, considering that axgweek is coming up on top of that my break is coming up so i don't think i'll be updating either of my fics until im done with the ones for the week.  
> thank you all for reading!  
> ps sorry for the little rant, i just dont want to leave you all hanging.  
> follow my tumblr for updates on my upcoming fics and my submissions for axgweek  
> \- fineosaur


	6. here with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! i've missed this fic so terribly so. this is a super short chapter but i just really wanted to write a bit of this cause i miss my married babies and all of you.  
> chapter title is the song Here With You - Lost Frequencies & Netsky

The weeks leading up to their interviews left a heavy tension between Arya and Gendry. With the interviews being their final step for securing Gendry’s green card just days away, he found himself increasingly busy at work. Except today of course. Today he sat in the living room of their flat, drinking his tea and waiting for Arya to arrive. It was a Wednesday but unlike most Wednesdays, they hadn’t made lunch plans and Arya wasn’t answering any of his calls or messages.

Gendry leaned back on the sofa, turning the page of his book before he heard the sound of the door to the flat unlocking. Immediately, Gendry felt his lips curl into a smile at the thought of finally spending some time with Arya. He got up from the sofa, setting his book down. He didn’t expect to hear a voice that didn’t belong to her.

Slowly walking out the living room and into the hallway, Gendry saw her. She was with a man, an older man, could be in his late thirties, even late forties. The man, long white streak in his hair, groped Arya. A sight he never wanted to see and yet it was happening right in front of him. Gendry found himself irate just at the sight of the git.

”Uhh, I-” Gendry tried to articulate, settling for clearing his throat instead. Trying to ignore the anger bubbling inside him, choosing to clench his fists instead.

Arya detached herself from the long haired man, looking at Gendry with her mouth agape. ”Gendry, I-” She bit her lip, stopping to bring her fingers to her lips when realising they were sensitive. “Aren’t you meant to be at work?”

Gendry could barely think, barely breathe. Without another word or even taking the time to process Arya’s expression, he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

Sitting in the driver’s seat of his truck, Gendry let out his anger. Swearing at nothing and hitting the steering wheel barely put him at ease. Taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily, he put his truck in ignition and drove out of the parking.

With no destination in mind, Gendry drove around mindlessly, surprising himself when he found himself on the road to Cape Wrath. _Davos_ , he told himself, _Davos would understand_. Gendry parked his truck in the driveway of the house he once called home and walked to the door. With his keys in hand, Gendry prepared himself to knock on the wooden door in front of him, not expecting it to open beforehand. Behind the opened door stood a grey haired man, expression clearly showing his joy at the sight of the black haired man in front of him.

”Son,” The older man greeted. Gendry leaned down and wrapped him into an embrace. 

”I’ve missed you, Davos,” He said, looking down at the man who was the closest he’d ever had to a father. “I’m so tired.” 

Davos lead Gendry to the kitchen, making him take a seat by the table whilst he prepared tea. “What’s on your mind?”

Lifting his face out of his palms and looking at Davos, Gendry attempted to come up with an answer for the question. “So many things.”

”I hadn’t told you, my green card was going to expire,” Davos remained silent, allowing Gendry to continue. “But then I married Arya.”

”Lad.” Davos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

”I’m almosy set, we just have our interviews in 3 days.”

”Of all the girls to have a sham marriage with, you choose the one you’re actually in love with?” The grey haired man asked incredulously.

”I did not _choose_ , she talked me into it. And I’m not in love with her,” Davos only raised his eyebrows at Gendry’s remark.

After a moment, he spoke up again. “Well then, what’s got you so upset that you drive all the way up to Cape Wrath without warning. Marya and I would have made dinner if we’d known.”

”I-,” Gendry could hardly find the words to explain his stunt. If he weren’t seething from what he had seen, he’d be laughing at himself for being so theatrical in his exit. 

”Take your time.”

Gendry glared at Davos before explaining himself. “I’ve been busy with work but I had today off,” He started, swallowing before starting. “Since Arya and I usually keep Wednesdays for one another, I thought maybe we’d do something.” His blue eyes darted up to the older man’s. “I decided to wait at the flat for her, instead she walked in with some old man groping her.”

Gendry looked back down to his hands, trying to distract himself from the gaze he’d get from Davos. “So, you were jealous?”

”Not jealous, more annoyed. I just didn’t know we were still doing that thing.”

”And what thing is that?”

”Sleeping with other people.” Gendry mumbled.

Davos had learned to decipher Gendry, regardless of his mood, over the years that he fostered him. “But lad, _you aren’t dating her_.”

”Yeah, well that didn’t stop her from being jealous about Jeyne.” Gendry snapped. Davos remained silent, allowing the black haired man to gather himself. Gendry sighed heavily. “I know it’s stupid of me, but I just thought things would be different.” He rubbed his palms against his face in frustration. “Maybe I do have feelings for her, love her even. But somehow it still hurts to be reminded that she doesn’t feel the same way.”

Davos placed a cup of tea in front of Gendry, he thought of the cup he left, untouched on the coffee table. He blew on the steaming cup, the motion relaxing him even in the slightest fraction. “It’ll work out, son. Just please, stop being so hard on yourself.” His reassuring hand on Gendry’s shoulder seemed to lessen his nerves, forgetting the grey eyed girl and the flat they shared.

* * *

Gendry ended up staying for dinner at Davos’s house. His dread increasing towards the end of the night, when he knew he had to go back and face Arya. He said his farewells to Davos, Marya, Steffon and Stannis, promising to see them again sometime soon. Heading to his truck, Gendry let out a heavy exhale before getting in and making his drive back to Winterfell.

Arriving home past 11, Gendry had hoped that Arya would be asleep. Instead, walking into the flat and depositing his keys on the counter, he was met with her, sitting on one of the kitchen stools and drinking a cup of tea.

“Didn’t expect you to be up.” He said, trying to make things less uneasy between the two of them.

”Gendry-“

”No, I’m sorry. I was caught off guard and remembered I told Davos I’d come over. I didn’t want to interrupt you.” Gendry cringed at the memory of the git that had his tongue down her throat.

”I thought you’d be at work, else I never would have brought Jaqen over.”

He grimaced, _the man had a name._ “No that’s okay, I tried letting you know but you never answered.” Gendry stood awkwardly in the hallway, his one hand fisted in his pocket and the other being used to gesticulate. He couldn’t meet her eyes. “Are you dating him.”

”No, no. Never. It happened once and then we met again today.” Arya stared at him for a while, he still couldn’t meet her eyes, still feeling idiotic for letting his emotions get the best of him. “I made him leave. After you left.” She added.

”You didn’t have to.”

”I did. It was unfair of me to make you turn down Jeyne.”

”I never would have-“

”No, but we probably should have talked about this kind of thing.” She cut him off.

Gendry itched the back of his ear out of anxiety for the topic they were broaching. “It’s your flat, I won’t bring anyone here. I barely have time to even come back and collapse in bed after work most days.” He took a moment to glance at her grey eyes, piqued in interest. “But if ever you need me to be out one day, just let me know prior to bringing someone, that way I won’t be there to interrupt.” Gendry felt his voice crack towards the end of his sentence. He cleared his throat and made his way into the kitchen, filling a glass of water and drinking it.

Arya kept silent as she watched him. “Is that something you want? That you’re okay with?” She asked him, her voice sounding vulnerable. He couldn’t understand why she wasn’t jumping at the opportunity. She had just earlier confessed to him that he had ruined the mood.

”Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He countered, sipping his water and placing the empty glass in the sink. Gendry crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her, trying once again to make sense of her expression.

”Alright then. I’ll let you know next time I decide to fuck someone.” Arya snapped, getting off the stool and making her way towards the bedroom. Her teacup was left on the counter, Gendry stared at it in shock, wondering what could have set her off. Picking up the mug and bringing it to the sink, he washed the few dishes left, giving him plenty of time to allow Arya to fall asleep before he let himself enter the bedroom.

After showering, he got in bed. Gendry turned to gaze at the woman besides him. So much of him wished for her to feel as he did. So much of him wanted to tell her how he felt, but if that meant losing her, he’d hold it in forever. He fell asleep with hopes that his papers would pass through, at least one good thing would come out of this. He’d get to stay near her, even if it meant breaking his heart a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! if any of you are interested and haven't checked it out yet - i have 6 fics i wrote for arya x gendry week.  
> once again, thank you for all your comments, they mean the world to me.  
> follow me on my tumblr for the absolute shittiest content  
> \- fineosaur


	7. fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout - Catfish and the Bottlemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank @JJClark for helping me brainstorm for this chapter, i could hardly piece it together! I was super stuck on this one so I hope you enjoy! (please don’t hate me for this)

Their interviews passed by easily enough, Gendry couldn’t understand whether the questions he was asked were easy or if perhaps he knew too much about Arya.

_”Which of the two of you cooks?”_

_”Arya. I can’t cook, I’ve tried. The least I do is help her.”_

He didn’t know what else he expected. _To have to lie?_ All his answers were truths and it bothered him endlessly. Walking out of the interview room and out of the building where Arya had said she’d meet him, Gendry squinted from the sun in his eyes and put both his pockets in his hands as he walked down the steps. Suddenly feeling himself being hugged, he looked down to see a giggling Arya.

”I take it yours went well too?” Gendry asked her, smiling at her excitement.

”It was easy,” Arya told him, walking at his side now and shrugging.

”Want to go to the pub and get drunk in celebration?”

”I knew there was a reason why we’re best friends,” Arya responded, unlocking her car and getting into the driver’s seat.

* * *

Gendry and Arya sat at the bar, on their second beers, both having lost count of how many shots they were able to do.

”Next round is on you, engineer boy,” Arya jeered, finishing off her beer.

”I’ll get the next three rounds and you pay for our cab, how’s that?” 

”I like how you think, wife,” Arya chaffed once more, laughing when Gendry shoved her slightly for her comment.

After a few more drinks, Gendry watched Arya walk towards the bathroom, his eyes lingered on her form before she was out of view. Turning his head back to face the bar, he sighed and rubbed his face in an effort to feel a little more sober. He lifted his head at the sound of someone clearing their throat next to him. In front of his stood a petite, enchanting woman.

”May I help you?” Gendry blurted, silently cursing himself for his intoxication.

The dark eyed woman in front of him laughed softly before introducing herself, promptly taking a seat on the barstool next to him. “I’m Arianne, thought I’d finally introduce myself to the sulking blue eyed man.”

Gendry shook the hand extended to him, finding himself intrigued by the woman’s husky voice. “Gendry,” He told her.

”Do you always talk so little? Or is it because your girlfriend hasn’t gotten back yet?”

Her dark eyes shone in the subdued light of the pub, looking into his as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Her thick, dark, ringlets rose and fell with the heaving of her chest. “She’s not my girlfriend,” Gendry shook his head, chuckling slightly at the presumption. He found himself having to tear his gaze from _Arianne’s_ chest. Just as he was thinking of the contrasts between the woman next to him and the one he was pining for, Gendry saw Arya walking back towards him, her steps faltering as she studied the woman he was with.

”If you aren’t dating her, does that mean you’re available?” Arianne asked, her fingers lightly touching his arm that was rested on the bar.

Gendry thought back to the conversation he had with Arya a few days prior, the wreck of a day he had when seeing her with someone else. _She’s not interested in you that way_ , Gendry told himself. “Yeah, I’m not seeing anyone,” Taking a swig of his beer, Gendry allowed himself to properly eye Arianne’s voluptuous form. “Are you?”

As he glanced in Arya’s direction, he felt Arianne take hold of his hand. She’d written her number and name on the back of his hand, he couldn’t even tell where the pen had come from, for that he blamed his fuzzy brain. Only after did he register Arya angrily downing another drink. “Unless, you’re free tonight?” Arianne tested.

”Actually, I think I need to get my friend home,” Arianne’s hand stopped him from getting up.

”I think she’s taken care of,” She gestured to Arya.

Gendry’s eyes trailed in the direction the woman was pointing to, only to be met with Arya kissing a blond man. “What do you have in mind?” He asked, finishing off his drink and discreetly slipping off his ring and putting it in his pocket. 

An hour later, he found himself in an unfamiliar flat, with a woman he barely knew sitting astride him. His head was still buzzing from the number of drinks he’d had earlier. Gendry tilted his head back on the sofa as Arianne kissed his neck, every few minutes she’d lift her head to gaze into his eyes. Alluring as it was, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from seeing grey eyes behind his closed lids rather than her dark brown ones that stared at him so seductively. 

_”What side of the bed does your spouse sleep on?”_

_”Always right side, although she ends up on my side in the middle of the night.”_

Gendry tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, allowing his hands to explore the body of the woman atop him instead.

Gendry woke up in the dark, he was still in bed with Arianne besides him. She slept on as he searched for his clothing, trying to make as little noise as possible. He was still safe, he told himself after checking his watch, _4 am_ , it read. Blindly putting on his clothes, taking his phone and wallet, he exited the flat.

After a cab ride of trying not to fall asleep and making his way up to the flat he shared with Arya, Gendry’s steps faltered. Unlocking the door and walking in, he hoped that she hadn’t brought anyone over. Whilst it was unfair to hope for, he partly didn’t want to walk in on her with some other man for a second time. Playing it safe, Gendry decided to collapse on the sofa itself, foregoing a shower which resided past her bedroom and out of respect deciding not to share a bed with her whilst he reeked of alcohol and another woman. Falling asleep, he had the same thoughts in his mind.

_”Does your spouse have tattoos or birthmarks and what they look like?”_

_”She has this birthmark she hates. It’s rarely ever seen by anyone. It’s this small patch, the shape of a crescent. It’s on the side of her ribs. I think she’s come to terms with it now, but she used to hate it.”_

The feeling of cold water being thrown in his face woke him up abruptly. Looking at his surroundings, Gendry remembered he was cramped on the sofa. His shoulders and neck were stiff from the few hours he spent sleeping there. His head pounded as an aftermath of the drinks and night he had, not to be helped by the cold water that ran down his face.

”What the hell was that for?” Gendry shouted at Arya who stood by the sofa with an empty glass. 

”You stink, get up,” She told him, scowling at his raised tone. 

Glaring at her, he got up from the sofa and made his way to the shower. Attempting to understand the reason behind anything Arya did was an impossible task. He wondered if she may be getting tired of sharing a flat and bed with him. Wondered if perhaps this was the thing that pushed their friendship too far.

First thing out the shower, Gendry went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Deciding to be civil with Arya, despite how she was steadily testing his self control.

”How did you get back home?” Gendry asked her, finishing his glass of water and refilling it.

She stared at him, eyes trailing on his bare torso before looking back up at his face. “I took a cab,” she explained, sipping her tea. 

”And the man you were with?” He tried asking. Now cursing himself for having this conversation whilst he was in only a towel. 

”I didn’t feel like it, I came straight home,” Arya told him, this time looking down at her cup. “What about you? Who was she?”

Already feeling uncomfortable talking about his night, Gendry finished his water and set the glass in the sink. “Uh, her name was Arianne. Don’t expect to be seeing her again. I got out of there at 4am, also lost her number to the shower,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and still feeling guilty for thinking of her grey eyes. 

Arya only nodded at him, continuing to drink her tea.”You should probably put clothes on, we’ll have to go early today. Sansa’s forcing me to come like 4 hours early.”

Remembering their family dinners, Gendry conceded and went back into the bedroom. Putting his clothes on, he dreaded tonight’s dinner. As much as he loved them, this time, he couldn’t help but feel the tension between he and Arya would be visible to anyone with two eyes. 

* * *

Despite their ongoing conversation throughout the drive to the Stark home, Gendry couldn’t help but still feel the discomfort between them. His headache still lingered, getting worse when he’d think of the additional hours they’d have to spend, pretending everything was fine. Pretending they were in love.

”Come on, let’s look for Sansa,” Arya told him, walking into the house.

Rather than going to Sansa’s room, Arya went straight to her own room. Opening the door they found the red haired woman lying on the bed, staring at the ceilling. Gendry knew the two weren’t especially close, their relationship had always been strained and Sansa’s early marriage to Harry barely gave them the chance to ever truly reconcile their relationship. At the sound of the door, Sansa sat up quickly, staring at the both of them with wide eyes.

”I’ve been waiting so long, must you always be late to everything?” Sansa asked her sister in her usual authoritative tone.

”I came hours earlier than I should have, I will leave if you want?” Arya countered, sounding irritated by her sister’s attitude.

”No no, stay, please,” Sansa pleaded, looking at her sister with wide eyes. Getting off the bed, Sansa greeted Gendry with a hug before pulling Arya to sit on the bed with her. “We need to talk.”

Gendry felt uncomfortable with Sansa’s change in demeanour, she was relaxed and kinder than he’d ever seen her be. “Would you like me to-“ he asked, pointing at the door, wanting to leave.

”No stay,” Arya interrupted. “Where’s Hardyng?” She asked her sister. Gendry knew that she could hardly stand the man.

”I’m a Hardyng as well, Arya,” Sansa corrected. “He had to go in to work, he’s coming later.”

”Sit down, Gendry,” Arya said, holding back laughter. “As my husband, you should endure this too.”

He couldn’t help but listen, especially when she’d use a mocking tone.

”I’m pregnant!” Sansa squealed. Arya’s head snapped into the direction of her sister, mouth opening in shock over the statement.

”Congratulations?”

Gendry hardly knew what to say in this situation. Of all the Stark siblings, he was definitely the least close to Sansa. “We’re happy for you,” he said, trying to take the heat away from Arya’s response.

”Sorry. That’s really great, Sansa. How long have you known?” Arya amended.

”I was meant to tell everyone the night you both told us you got married. I didn’t want to steal your light, so I decided to wait.”

Gendry held back his laughter at the confused look on Arya’s face. It was not something he expected Sansa to consider. He watched Arya pull her sister into a hug, still feeling discomfort at his intrusion.

”I wanted you two to be the godparents,” Sansa suggested.

Arya was hardly religious, most of their family didn’t follow or practice any religion besides Catelyn. Sansa had always followed her mother, being the only one of her siblings to have any sort of belief. Gendry knew Arya would still accept, she always did for family. Though he felt unworthy of such a task when their marriage was based off nothing but his permit.

”Of course, we’d be honoured. Right, Gendry?” Arya told her sister. Gendry nodded,thinking about the fact that they’d be seperated by the time the child was even born.

* * *

The rest of the family was delighted to hear that yet another of them was pregnant. Robb rejoicing at the fact that his first child will be so close in age to his sister’s, constantly referring to them as cousins like him and Jon. Along with the joyous news, came the remarks on yet another married couple, Arya and Gendry. Arya’s uncle, Brandon continued asking them when they’d be popping one out before he was taken away by Benjen.

Already drained, Gendry took a drink and sat down on an empty sofa, Jeyne sat down besides him, her fingers tracing his arm as she talked to him. “So why her?” She asked. It infuriated him that Jeyne constantly saw fit to dismiss Arya, as if she were still a child. 

”Jeyne, I’m married,” he said, exasperated with her continuous attempts. Before he could continue turning her down, Arya sat down on his lap.

”Shouldn’t you be helping Sansa wipe her arse, Jeyne?” Arya bit. She wound his arm around her waist as he glared at Jeyne, shifting in his lap. Gendry held his breath, trying to maintain a levelled head as his anger flared and blood rushed to his groin. 

As he watched Jeyne huff and leave the sofa, Gendry clenched his jaw. “Come with me,” he whispered to Arya, still trying to keep himself neutral.

Gendry dragged her to the bathroom, trying not to arouse anyone’s suspicion or attention. He slammed the door, locking it behind them and stared at her. Arya looked confused, her eyes wide as she studied his glowering look. 

”Why are we-“ 

”You’ve got to stop. This is all messing with my head, I told you I’m not interested in Jeyne. Why don’t you trust me? why does it affect you this much?” Gendry cut her off, his tone harsh and strangled. 

”I’m sorry, I just,” Arya took a step towards Gendry, who was leaning against the locked door. 

He watched her eyes dart to his lips, making him shift and straighten himself as she approached him. Swallowing heavily, Gendry felt her hand rest on his chest, her face only inches away from his. Arya roughly pulled him down, crashing her lips into his. Gendry wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, their tongues meeting ardently. Removing his back off the door and taking a step forward, he twirled them, pushing Arya roughly against the door. His hand trailed on her thigh, moving up slightly up her dress before hitching her leg on his hip. Groaning as he ground against her, feeling her nails graze his scalp.

Gendry pulled away, dropping her back to her feet. He took a few steps back and looked at her. Her lips were plump and pink, her breathing heavy as she supported most of her weight against the door. He ran his hands through his hair, still feeling where her fingers had been. 

”What are we doing?” Gendry shouted, his voice strained by his panting. 

Arya remained silent, only watching him as he leaned against the sink. Gendry let out a heavy exhale, deciding to wash his face before continuing their one sided conversation.

He turned around to look at her again. She was still leaning against the door. “We can’t do this, this is all getting too much. I knew this whole marriage thing was a bad idea.”

”So what, you’d have rather gotten deported?” She shouted back at him

”Yeah, I’d rather get deported than ruin our friendship!”

”How is this ruining our friendship!?”

”Us living this close, in each other’s space is clearly driving us mad. We’ve barely been able to have a civil conversation lately and now this!”

”One of us had got to stop shouting before someone hears, Gendry,” Arya tried softening her tone but her grey eyes still threw daggers his way. 

”I think we should spend some time apart,” Gendry conceded, sighing and dropping his head into his palms. 

”What do you mean? Why is the only plausible reason for this ‘insanity’ in your mind?” Arya asked, her voice rising once more. 

”I don’t want to lose my best friend,” Gendry said, taking a step towards her again. 

”Why are you so sure you’re going to lose me?” She questioned softly. 

”You don’t know what you’re saying, we’ve both had a rough few weeks. We’ll talk about this properly after we take a breather. I don’t think I can stay here any longer. Everyone keeps hinting at us getting pregnant as well because they don’t realise that we’re not even in a relationship,” he ranted. “I’m going to Davos’s, just tell everyone that I got an urgent call from work. We’ll talk when I’m back.”

”When will that be?” She asked quietly

”I don’t know,” he sighed once more. Gendry didn’t particularly enjoy the silence she was giving him but it made things easier for him. 

Gendry took a deep breath, unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom.

Sitting in the driver’s seat of his truck, Gendry closed his eyes, leaning his head against the seat. His anger flaring once more as thoughts of the last 10 minutes passed through his head. For the second time in the last few days, Gendry found himself swearing at his empty car and taking his frustrations out on his steering wheel.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he reached for his phone. Typing out a message to Arya. 

_**I’m sorry, take a cab home.** _

Turning on the ignition, Gendry drove to Cape Wrath in silence, allowing his thoughts to eat away at him. _Would he ever be able to move on after he knew how it felt to kiss her without constraint?_ Hand on the gearshift, he increased his speed, hoping Davos’s words would ease him as they always did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell from my writing, I have a big ol’ crush on arianne. So please, don't hate her!!! despite it all, I love her though wouldn’t ship gendry or arya with anyone other than each other, i need some characters to aid in their fool’s errand of trying to get over one another. So, these are just bits and pieces to add some light angst to the story.  
> Also, there willll be a happy ending, it will just take time and some knocking heads.  
> follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	8. i remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry comes home with every intent of finally having a conversation about Arya and his's relationship, things get in the way. _Maybe later_ , he tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't thank you all enough for the love from the last chapter. i have to admit i was debating whether or not to really write the angst because i didn't know how it would be received so thank you all!  
> here's a more lighthearted chapter to make up for it and to prepare for the future chapters!  
> I Remember - BAY LEDGES

A month, it passed by as a week would. Cape Wrath was nothing like Winterfell, none of the busyness of the city but at least some comfort. Gendry’s weekdays passed by with long journeys to work and back, leaving him with only eating and collapsing in bed before starting over again. He spent his weekends with Davos, helping him with the renovations he was doing around the old house. Those weekends are what made him feel a sense of peace, almost made him glad that he had made the decision to get away from the city.

Now he was going home. Winterfell, back to Arya’s flat. Much of him craved the domesticity they had developed before he left. He missed her, more than he would have expected. All his anger and hurt seemed to have dissipated, instead he was filled with longing for his best friend. They hadn’t talked in the month he was away, she had never replied his text message he sent, the night he left. Gendry tried to forget that night. He tried to forget how it felt to kiss her, how it felt to have her so close and almost have her. He took to remembering the things Davos had told him during his stay, instead.

_”Son,” Davos had sighed after hearing Gendry’s long explanation of the days leading up to his arrival in Cape Wrath. “The both of you need to speak. You both are doing everything except actually communicating.”_

_”How do I start up a conversation like that? When I’m more than certain she was just taking out her frustrations on me. Do I look like the kinda guy who’s worthy of a woman like her?”_

_”Why wouldn’t you be?”_

Gendry walked into the flat with every intent to talk to Arya, to sort things out properly. He was wary of how she might react to seeing him after so long or the fact that they hadn’t talked at all. But when he walked in, closing the door behind him, he heard her voice.

”Gendry?” She sounded as if she were in the living room.

He heard the sound of her approaching, not expecting her to be grinning broadly and to fling herself at him. “Hey,” Gendry couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm. He held her, lifting her off the ground for a brief moment before setting her back down.

”Guess what came in!” She said excitedly, pulling away from him and walking towards the counter. To bring him an envelope. 

He could easily guess what the letter inside entailed. It was already opened, given Arya’s good mood he knew he was safe. Their sham marriage worked. It did it’s job in getting him his PR back.

Gendry hugged Arya once more, excited at the news despite the foreboding he felt in his gut.

Davos’s words from the past month flew out of his head at the sight of her smile. Twinkling grey eyes showed her happiness for him. It resounded off him, her smile was contagious, her happiness was addictive, he wanted to spend the rest of his life just making sure she stayed as such. Why would he ever bring up something that caused them both so much pain? Why would he ask to talk about something that would clear that smile off her face?

Gendry decided against Davos’s advice, he knew it would come back to haunt him but he couldn’t care about it. Thoughts of an impending divorce and a conversation about their relationship would be kept for another day. Today he’d spend time with his best friend again, forgetting the dread for sometime. 

”We should celebrate!” Arya said excitedly, detaching herself from him. 

”Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?” Gendry walked further into the flat, setting his bags aside and taking a seat on the sofa. 

Arya sat facing him, leaning against the armrest of the sofa she was sharing with Gendry. 

”A terribly unhealthy but delicious burger followed by drinks back here,” Arya suggested. 

”I’m in. I’m always in a mood to revert every hope for getting fit.”

”What do you mean _’getting fit’_? Aren’t you like ripped?” Arya mocked, getting up from the sofa and walking to the kitchen. 

”Very funny.”

* * *

Gendry unlocked the door to their flat, allowing Arya to go in first with a mockingly low bow, saying _’milady’_ which earned a swat against his chest from her.

”What will it be then bar goer? Tequila or a measly beer?” Arya asked jokingly as she searched her cabinets on her toes. Gendry watched as Arya was getting ready to climb her kitchen counters to reach her cabinets.

”Hang on, let me get them,” Gendry suggested grabbing her by the waist and setting her back on her feet.

”Hey, I will not be manhandled by you, bull. I can get my liquor.”

”Yes but wouldn’t it be more fun for the both of us if you didn’t fall and break the bottles?”

”I’ll allow it for today, only ‘cause I’m in a good mood,” Arya acquiesced, moving aside and sitting on the kitchen counter as Gendry easily grabbing the bottle of tequila before heading to the fridge to also take out a pack of beer. “I like how you think.” Arya smiled at him as he held both kinds of alcohol to show her.

Two hours later found Arya and Gendry on the sofas, both way past sobriety.

”But why us of all people?” Arya laughed, her laughter contagious as it spread to him as she questioned Sansa's choice of them for godparents.

Gendry wiped away the tears of laughter that blurred his vision. “We must make a great couple.”

”Loser.”

”Don’t hit me, it’s true.”

”Alright, I’ll let you have it. We do out rank Sansa and Harry as well as Robb and Jeyne.”

”You think so? Robb and Jeyne make a pretty good couple.”

”Yeah but they’re also about to have a baby, they’re not gonna look so pretty when they’re both up each attending a baby.”

”You think they’re having twins? Did Robb say so?”

”No, I just assumed they’d be catching up on all the time they spent married without having kids yet,” Arya shrugged.

”Good call.”

* * *

Given the absence of the looming strain between he and Arya, Gendry looked forward to this time’s Stark family dinner. It was comforting to have a relaxed dinner. Last few being filled with tension between he and Arya didn’t leave much room for enjoyment. Tonight he felt like he did the in last few years, before the whole marriage thing.

After a whirlwind of events, Gendry finally managed to get time to have a proper conversation with the rest of the Stark siblings, plus Theon.

”No, I think he’s dating a girl,” Robb suggested.

”But you’ve seen how he is with that suspiciously hot guy friend of his,” Theon countered.

”Hang on, he has a suspiciously hot guy friend that he brings around?” Gendry questioned.

”Yes, he has a pretty name and all to go with his perfect black curls,” Theon explained, finger showing a twirling motion.

”Sounds like you should be dating him instead, mate,” Robb mocked.

”I can appreciate a good looking man and still be straight, Robb,” Theon said.

”Well, what makes you think he’s dating a girl, Robb?” Gendry asked, looking at the auburn haired man.

”Because Jon told me he was dating a girl,” Robb stated.

”What the fuck?” Theon swore, “Why in the fuck are we having a conversation on whether Jon’s dating a man or woman when you already know that he’s dating a woman?”

”I dunno, I’m bored I guess?” Robb supplied, taking a sip of his drink.

Gendry began laughing at Theon’s bemused expression. Trying to hold it back when he saw Jon approaching.

”Marriage has clearly gotten to you,” Theon told Robb, leaning back against the sofa and shaking his head.

”It’s clearly gotten to Gendry,” Jon said, his statement sounding biting and ambiguous.

Gendry cleared his throat, looking at Jon with furrowed eyebrows. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked the man who stood before him.

”Nothing,” Jon shrugged, taking a seat on the sofa adjacent to them.

”If anything, marriage is making Gendry get laid for once,” Theon added, attempting to diffuse the tension and patting Gendry on the shoulder. He laughed at Theon’s banter, trying not to think to hard on it all.

”Oh yeah, it definitely is,” Jon said, taking a sip of his drink and glaring at Gendry.

He couldn’t understand what provoked Jon to develop such an attitude with him, seeing as they had been good friends during their teenaged years and up until present day. Gendry tried putting the glare Jon gave him, along with the little passive aggressive comments made to the back of his head. Instead he watched Arya. She talked to her aunt, laughing at something he couldn’t hear. Arya caught him staring, meeting his glance and smiling at him before continuing her conversation. He leaned forward on the sofa, eyeing her as she decided to approach him.

Arya took a seat by Gendry, shoving Theon to the side to make space. “What are you girls talking about?” She asked.

”Did you know that Jon’s straight?” Theon said before yelping as Jon threw a cushion at him.

Arya glared at Theon before looking at Jon in question, both Robb and Gendry laughed at the exchange.

”Fine, I’m dating someone. A girl,” Jon said vaguely.

”I knew that,” Arya stated.

”How did I not know!?” Theon asked, hurt by being left out.

”I didn’t know either,” Gendry told him.

”Yeah but you haven’t been here in a month, you haven’t seen Satin,” Theon said. “See I knew his name.”

”Satin?” Arya asked. “You see, I did think you might’ve had a thing with him. Then you told me about Ygritte.”

”Her name’s Ygritte?” Theon sounded suprised at every new sentence uttered by any one of them.

”Arya!” Jon shouted.

”Sorry.”

”Wait, aren’t you going to at least explain the Satin thing?” Robb asked.

”Though I haven’t seen the pretty boy, I would like to know too,” Gendry added.

Jon sighed at his prying relatives. “It just happened once that’s it,” Jon mumbled.

”Excuse me, what?” Theon cupped his ear and leant towards Jon who shoved him away.

”You all are prying into things when I know plenty about the rest of you,” Jon said, sounding fed up with their nosiness, still throwing a glare at Gendry.

”Okay, moving onto other things. Which one of us are Sansa and Robb going to name their children after?” Arya changed the subject.

Gendry couldn’t tell where Jon’s hostility came from, but he was determined to enjoy the night.

”Obviously me, I’ve had the most impact on their lives,” Theon suggested.

”In what way, dude?” Robb asked.

”Are you saying, I, who introduced you to Jeyne, had no impact on your life?” Theon said sarcastically.

”You forced me to go on a double date because you wanted to get to know her ‘exotic’ friend”

”I was a force in your life, you admitted it.”

”Well, Gendry and I are already godparents to Sansa and Harry’s ball of cells,” Arya interrupted.

”What? What if I wanted you two to be my baby’s godparents?” Robb asked.

”Robb, you told me yourself you think belief is useless,” Gendry told him, putting an arm around Arya to make room for Theon’s shifting.

”Why would you want both of them?” Jon asked Robb, his expression looking sour.

”Jon,” Arya taunted.

”Mate, what is it with you?” Gendry snapped, unable to hold himself back from the constant jabs Jon was making that night.

”Gendry!” Arya shouted, pushing him to lean back against the sofa as he tried to straighten his posture.

”I’m leaving,” Jon said, getting up from the sofa. He set his drink down on the table harshly before leaving the room with both his hands in his pockets.

”Well, so which of you has listened to ‘Is This It’ by The Strokes? Class album am I right?” Theon tried veering the conversation.

Gendry leaned back onto the sofa, knowing he’d hear the story behind this at home.

”Everyone has listened to The Strokes, Theon,” Arya told him, her voice sounding strained as she kept her hand on Gendry’s chest.

* * *

When he and Arya got back to their flat, Gendry decided he wouldn’t bring up any of the nonsense, none of what had happened at the last family dinner, none of Jon’s remarks. Gendry decided to remain passive for once, just to enjoy the peace he and Arya had managed to achieve for the first time in a long time.

Arya came out of the shower when Gendry was sitting on the edge of the bed, checking the designs Harwin had sent him by email whilst they were out. Focused on the motor specifications, Gendry hardly noticed Arya enter the room in her towel.

”Look, I’m sorry about Jon,” Arya’s voice took his attention away from his tablet and to her.

He saw her lean against her desk and watch him. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed in response to his suddenly dry throat. Remembering what she said, Gendry prepared himself for one of the conversations he said he wouldn’t have.

”Do you know why he was acting so passive aggressive towards me?” Gendry asked as he set his tablet aside and looked at her properly, trying not to concentrate on her glistening skin in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

”He found out.”

”He found out what, Arya?” His tone had risen slightly.

”Everything.”

”I don’t understand why he’d be so miffed at me because of it,” Gendry told her. “How did he find out?”

”Remember after the interviews, we went to the pub?”

”Yeah.”

”Rememeber the guy I was with?” Arya grimaced at their topic of conversation, Gendry only nodded at the memory of the blond man. “God, I can’t even saying this without making myself feel weird-“ she shook her head, “It was Aegon.”

”As in, Jon’s half brother?” Arya nodded in response. “Didn’t he have blue hair?”

”Yeah, I said the same thing. But that was like 5 years ago.”

”So what’s that got to do with him acting out on me?”

”Aegon, who pretended to be some guy named ‘Griff’ went to Jon. He was boasting to Jon about ‘hooking up’ with me, letting it slip that I turned him down angrily. Then he mentioned seeing you with ‘some busty girl’.” Arya explained.

”So essentially, because you almost slept with Jon’s brother, Jon’s mad at me for fucking someone else, even though you did the same thing?” Gendry felt his anger building up.

”I didn’t fuck Aegon,” Arya said confused.

”But you didn’t fuck your colleague, Jaqen?” Gendry asked sarcastically.

”Gendry.”

”No, I’m done fighting about this stuff. I don’t even know why we’re arguing about such pointless things. I’m probably going to move out soon so it won’t even be that big a deal,” Gendry sighed, berating himself for getting riled up over the things he’d told himself not to let come between them.

”What do you mean?” Arya pushed herself off the desk to walk closer to him.

Gendry lifted his head up to look at her, he’d come to terms with being in love with her. He’d come to terms with working to moving on from it, but moments like these. Where he heard the softness of her voice, when she even had her hair up messily from a shower, stray hairs still clinging to the dampness of her skin, he had to ask himself how he ever expected to move on from someone like her.

”Let’s leave this conversation for another time. I don’t want to fight, I’m tired of it. I’ve missed us, the last two days have been good. Let’s just enjoy this week, alright?” Gendry told her, lifting himself off the bed. Her eyes followed his, until she was looking up at him.

They were only inches apart. Gendry wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. Now that he could still vividly rememeber the feeling of her lips against his, he found it harder to resist the urge to pull her into his arms and just let his instincts take over. Instead, he walked to his side of the bed, sliding in and turning on his lamp, trying his best to relax from the conversation they had. From the impending one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and for all your incredible comments.  
> hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> follow my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	9. i adore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finally meets Gendry’s friends at a fundraiser before they decide to bail altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adore - Dean Lewis

> _my head’s getting heavy, pressed against your arm. just to adore you, i adore you - Dean Lewis_

Gendry found himself feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. He leaned his head back against the sofa and exhaled deeply, feeling the tension temporarily leave his body. The sound of the lock of the door being opened broke him out of his impromptu meditation. 

”Gendry?” Arya’s voice came from the door. 

”In the living room!” He called out, relaxing himself once more. 

”Hey, how was work?”

”Was alright, got in about an hour ago.”

”Okay great,” she said, dismissing the small talk. “You’ll never guess what song I had stuck in my head all day.”

”Is it one of our songs?” Gendry asked, sitting up properly to try match her enthusiasm as she set her bag down.

”Yeah!” She shouted excitedly before taking out her phone and what he assumed to be, playing said song.

”Are you gonna tell me, or should I guess?” She nodded at him. 

He watched Arya reach out to him with both hands. “Guess, it’s going to start playing soon!”

Gendry got up from the sofa, taking her hands as she already started dancing. He didn’t manage to guess the song until the music started. The slow beat of a drum rising into a rhythm as an electric guitar played simultaneously. “Miss You!” He shouted as Mick Jagger’s voice sang through the phone. 

Arya took his hand, making him spin as she continued to dance. “Took you long enough, stupid.” Gendry only laughed as she continued dancing, singing along to the song, voice rising as she sung _”won’t you come on! Come on!”_ This time he spun her, laughing again as she clumsily bumped into his chest. 

”Alright, I’m going to shower,” Arya told him as she picked up her phone again, blaring music finally gone silent. “Do you want to order in tonight or should we cook something?”

”You came in late, go shower and I’ll order something for us.”

* * *

He debated asking her. This could be a chance for them to spend some time together, he told himself. It wasn’t that she’d refuse to come, it’s that it would be introducing her to his colleagues. His colleagues who had become his family over the years. It was just a fundraiser, albeit an extravagant one routinely put together by one of their clients. For once, in a long time, Gendry decided to put all the negative possibilities to the back of his head, instead wanting to spend time with his best friend.

Gendry allowed his eyes to trail on the woman standing by the sink. Her back faced him, shoulders looking tense as she leaned against the counter.

”How would you feel about getting overly dressed up tomorrow for a fundraiser that has no business being so fancy, with me? Just so that I’m not alone and forced to listen to reasons as to why my wife isn’t with me curtesy of Anguy,” Gendry articulated, Arya’s head turning to look into his eyes. He watched her lips curl into a smile as she held back her laughter at his phrasing of words.

”Start again. What’s this for?”

”I don’t really know myself, it’s this client of ours who puts together fundraisers for different reasons. They’re always a bit too fancy, open bar, dancing and all that.”

”And you don’t want to go alone?”

”More like, I want you to come,” Gendry leaned against the counter, her steely eyes lighting up as they gazed back at him.

”There’s also the whole thing where the guys all think I’m lying about you, saying there’s no way anyone would marry me. Which in fairness is true but you did technically marry me, even if it was a fake thing,” he joked, earning his a light punch from Arya. 

* * *

Gendry spread his arms behind him, throwing his head back and groaning. “You realise Beric has been waiting for 15 minutes now, right?” He told the woman in front of him. Arya glared at him as she balanced herself on one foot, trying to tie up her other shoe.

”I was not the one who said yes to his offer to drive us there,” Arya countered. Gendry sat up properly, still on the edge of the bed. He took a moment to remember what they had been talking about, his thoughts stuck on the dress she was wearing. The dress that gave him a peak of her long, lean leg through a slit. The dress that clung to her waist, right where he’d want to place his hand to pull her close.

Gendry looked back up to her questioning eyes, tearing his gaze away from her figure, trying not to stare at the pendant that drew his eyes to her bodice. “We’ll get a cab back home, it’ll be fine.”

They both sat in the back seat of Beric’s car, the short ride filled with small talk brought on by Arya as she tried to get to know him and his wife, Allyria. Gendry spent his time admiring the way Arya articulated her words, the way she so easily was able to get on with his friends.

Gendry walked in, arm in arm with Arya. Despite having known the Smallwood fundraisers to be over the top, he was still shocked at the sight of it all. Spotting the rest of his team, he led her in the direction of Harwin, Lem, Anguy and Thoros who were all talking animatedly by the bar.

”Where did Gendry get a hot woman from?” Lem joked as he and approached them, everyone laughing as Gendry shook his head at their mockery.

”This is Arya, my best friend-“ He introduced, “and wife.” Adding _wife_ after remembering himself. Arya smiled at his friends, shaking each of their hands in greeting as he got their drinks.

He was leaning against the bar, fidgeting with his cuff when he felt Arya join his side. “Tell me, rich girl, what do you order at a fancy party?” Gendry mocked, grinning as he saw her roll her eyes.

”Are you telling me we can’t just order beers at an open bar?”

”Well, milady, let’s see,” He joked once more, calling for the bartender. Arya elbowed his arm, making the both of them laugh as the server asked for their orders.

* * *

Gendry shouldn’t have been surprised at how well Arya got on with the rest of his friends. It was almost hard to remember that they weren’t really in a relationship. It was hard to fully understand how they had crossed the line of platonic and verged onto the complicated rung they’d reached. He sipped his drink and let his eyes trail the woman he was surely in love with.

”Accounting? Isn’t that hard?” Harwin asked Arya after she’d told them about her job.

”Currently in Audit, yeah-“ she took a sip of her own drink before reflecting on the question, “but aren’t you all in engineering? That’s hard too.”

”I suppose you’re right. If you ever fancy a field change, we’d love to swap Gendry for you,” Harwin japed.

”Alright, you done laughing at my expense, Win?” Gendry chuckled as he looked down at Arya who was grinning at him. He watched Beric lead Allyria to the dance floor, the both of them dancing to the slow music that had begun playing. He saw Arya’s eyes follow on the couple as well.

”Dance with me,” she told him, holding her hand out to him. Her eyes twinkled in the soft light of the hall, her lips curled in a small smile as she looked up at him. _How could he ever refuse anything she wanted?_

”Lead the way.”

They joined the dance floor of couples swaying to the organs and basses playing on a stage. Her hands wound themselves around his neck. His own hands finding their place on her waist, the other holding onto her hand that rested on his shoulder. His gaze was fixed on her, staring into the lead of her eyes. Everything around them seemed to dissipate as his eyes were transfixed on her. Time itself felt slow, all that seemed to matter was her, Arya in his arms. She looked enchanting yet beguiling as ever, part of him reminded himself.

Arya leaned her head against his chest as they danced, it was barely even dancing at this point. Gendry could no longer watch her expression, only feel her hair that brushed against his jaw. “I’ve missed you,” He heard her admit softly. Gendry let her continue, not wanting to say something imbecilic or interrupt her. “I’ve missed us. Being best friends.”

”Me too,” he did, he missed the ease they had around one another. “I’m sorry for everything, if it weren’t for-“

She cut him off, looking up at him again. “I don’t regret marrying you, it’s temporary. You being here though, at least that’ll last.”

”I am sorry though. I don’t know what’s happened lately but I want us to just enjoy these last few weeks, months, however long we have,” Gendry told her softly, resting his cheek on her head. Arya stayed silent at his apology, instead just holding onto him. “Do you want to get out of here?” He suggested after she’d been silent for too long.

“Yes please-“ Arya rose her head off his chest, grinning at him, “but neither of us brought a car.”

”We can walk,” he said before his mind reminded him of the sight of her leg through the slit of her dress, wearing heels. “I’ll carry you?”

Arya laughed at his uncertainty, still agreeing to slip out of the event. “Come on then, let’s leave.”

* * *

Arya’s arm was still linked with his, though it had been half an hour since they had left the party. Gendry didn’t mind it. They walked in the light of the streetlamps, the sounds of distant cars and the silence of the night was all they could hear. The warmth of her near him made up for the incessant cold breeze. He had insisted on her wearing his jacket, earlier when she refused to admit that she was cold.

”Do you want me to carry you?” Gendry asked as he noticed her pace had gotten slower. Arya stopped and glared at him.

”Fine, yeah,” Arya admitted. She held onto Gendry’s shoulder to maintain her balance as she took off her shoes.

Gendry watched her with interest, his eyes following her lips. The lips she constantly bit in concentration, in frustration, in worry. He thought of how easy it would be to kiss her. In the bleary light of the night, with the breeze that swirled around her dark hair. He could pull her into a soft kiss to warm the two of them up, his hands could trace the bodice of her dress hidden behind his jacket that she wore. He could do a lot of things he thought, he didn’t do any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dudes, apparently i have a misconception on what actual angst is. I always thought proper angst would involve like death of a loved one or some serious mental health issues. I’ll go ahead and say, there’s going to be more of the angst from the last chapters in more of the story. So if that’s not your thing, click away. For those who still have a certain degree of faith in me, i will 100% be sticking to my tag ‘Eventual Happy Ending’ but before that there will still be some headbutting and angst between our bull and wolf.  
> hope this was alright for a bit more of a sweet chapter. kinda having a hard time writing this fic, hence the short chapter. whilst im excited for what's to come, idk if anyone's still ok with the angst, idk maybe im overthinking it. anyway, hope you liked this one.  
> \- fineosaur


	10. you should have seen by the look in my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk with an older 'brother', a talk of divorce and a talk of moving out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep On Loving You - Cigarettes After Sex

It seemed like everything was out to get him. The sun was shining directly into his eyes as he stood, still waiting to be buzzed in. Gendry could feel the beginnings of a headache rise in his temples. Despite the cold weather of Winterfell, the day felt muggy. And as most _great_ days, he hadn’t expected the heat, hence the sweater he had chosen to wear that steadily got him feeling warmer. As if he weren’t already feeling flushed thanks to this rendezvous, the weather decided to join in on his misery. Gendry sighed, pressing the buzzer a last time before finally being let in.

When Jon opened the door to his flat to let Gendry in, he remained clueless as to why the man wanted to meet him. In fairness they were good friends, considering the last time they’d met which ended with Jon walking out and Gendry ready to argue, he didn’t expect this meeting to go too smoothly.

”How’ve you been, Jon?” Gendry started, trying to break the ice permeating off Jon’s stern look. The steely eyed man only glared back at him.

”I didn’t call you to catch up, Gendry,” Jon announced stoically as he led him to his kitchen table.

”Look, I know Arya told you everything,” Gendry took a seat at the table, making sure to watch Jon’s expressions. He understood the ‘protective brother’ act, he would have been fine with it, if they weren’t grown men and Arya a grown woman herself. In this case too, Gendry could understand a certain degree of coldness from Jon, being asked over to his flat to openly brood, that he didn’t understand.

”And?”

”And? And, what? Why have you been acting like you’ve got a stick up your arse these past weeks?” Gendry clenched his jaw, knowing he was letting his anger get the best of him.

Jon stared at him in silence, eyes widening as he folded his arms across his chest, “You married Arya, Gendry,” His tone was soft but haunting. His eyes, so alike to Arya’s but still in a manner, darker.

”I didn’t force her into anything. She makes her own decisions, you know that.”

”I’m not angry at you because you married her to get your PR, Gendry,” Jon’s voice rose slightly as he leaned forward. “I’m angry because you’re-“ sighing before finishing his sentence, Jon cradled his head in his hands.

”Because I’m what, Jon?”

Jon exhaled heavily, “How the hell did you think this would work out when you’re in love with her?”

”Well, I-“ Gendry’s voice died in his throat, hardly able to lie much less wonder how Jon was so sure of it. He closed his eyes, dropping his head in his arms. “I knew it wouldn’t.” He admitted, his voice muffled through his sweater.

”Then why?”

”What do you mean _‘why’_? You act like you don’t know how she is. How could I even think to leave her? Do you think I’d be okay being miserable back down in King’s Landing knowing that I left her? When there was a possibility I didn’t have to,” Gendry’s voice was stern as he explained himself to Jon. A voice in his head told him he didn’t owe Jon an explanation but the part that needed an outlet overpowered him. “So don’t look at me all accusingly when I already ran all the possibilities through my mind before going through with this.”

”And now what?”

”Now we get divorced, I guess,” Gendry said softly, shrugging though the thought affected him deeply.

”Is that what you want?”

”It doesn’t matter if I want it or not.”

”What if neither of you want it.”

Gendry glowered at Jon before dropping his head once more, “Don’t start.”

”What do you mean?”

”We’ve talked about this before.”

”We were teenagers back then,” Jon stated, pausing before continuing “you both have nothing stopping you.”

”There’s so much stopping us Jon, I can’t be with her,” Gendry’s voice had risen once more. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment. “You won’t understand. Arya can do a lot better than me, despite what she’s manifesting, I’m not right for her.”

”Manifesting?” Jon asked quizzically.

”The kiss and all that,” Gendry shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to think of that night in particular.

_”She kissed you?”_ Jon sounded shocked and confused.

”Arya said she told you everything.”

Jon got up from his seat and began pacing around his kitchen. Gendry watched the man massage his temple with the pads of his fingers. “She kissed you and you still think she doesn’t feel the same way as you do?”

”Jon! We were arguing and she kissed me. She didn’t know what else to do! We’ve been closed up together for so many months neither of us can think straight.” Gendry found it hard to stay seated as Jon paced around, making him anxious. He faced Jon once more, this time leaning his one hand on the counter, using the other to gesticulate. “I’d say, maybe you’re right, but only if she’d given me signs before this whole thing started. But she didn’t!” Gendry exhaled loudly, trying to calm himself down. “I can’t ruin our friendship over a few months of this- this stress of my citizenship.”

”Alright. I can’t tell you what to do,” Jon acquiesced, nodding his head at Gendry. He could tell that Jon didn’t agree with him in the slightest. There was nothing he could do to change his friend’s mind on the matter. He at least could appreciate that Jon respected his choices.

* * *

His conversation with Jon stuck with him all day. As he worked, he found his mind constantly replaying thesame the words over and over, _“you still think she doesn’t feel the same way as you do?”_. Gendry had multiple occasions where Anguy would snap his fingers in his face in hopes to get his attention. Despite the lingering question, he still found himself pondering ways in which to bring up the topic of divorce. The topic of moving out. Regardless of how he felt, it was clear that he and Arya weren’t ready to discuss feelings, be it genuine affection or lust. _Why would she have kissed him?_ It was a few months ago but the question still remained, still echoed in his head on nights where she’d be curled up by him, where he’d be unable to sleep, restless with a simmering ache in his chest. At these moments he wanted more than anything to pull her close in his arms. She’d often inch closer to his side in the night, head barely rested on her own pillow, dark hair splayed out in streams often tickling his arm as she shifted all highlighted by the shafts of light that penetrated through the thin curtains. _Arya’s impulsive, that’s it. Don’t get your hopes up._

They’d been on good terms, they had been no disagreements or moments where Gendry’s anger bubbled in his chest. It almost felt like it had been before all the mess started. Before their whole marriage. Yet they still seemed to be walking on eggshells around one another. Yet it was still better than the anger and tension that seemed to resonate off them when they’d hit the wrong nerve. There were many wrong nerves as of late. He’d wanted to bring up the divorce numerous times, he’d walked through the door, determined to finally talk it through. Yet every time his eyes landed on her, the fatigue from a long day at work melted off him. Instead his thoughts would be plastered over with her toothy smile, one that reached her eyes and made the grey twinkle like little moons. _Next time_ , he kept telling himself. That time hadn’t seemed to arrive yet.

* * *

Days after his meeting with Jon the words still bounced inside his head, proving to be his biggest distraction. He sat on the sofa with Arya, the two of them were meant to be watching TV but had gotten caught up in a conversation on how draining busy season was for Arya’s team. Gendry found himself lost in the stormy pools of her eyes, his thoughts drifted way past the talk of audits. He saw her eyes dart to the light emitting off the TV and back to his own as she talked.

“Alright, yeah, taxes are boring,” Arya stated, louder than she’d been speaking earlier. Gendry lifted his head from where it rested on his palm, propped up by his elbow.

“Sorry, I zoned out. This week has been long,” he apologised. His eyes darted to her lips, the small smile that appeared at his words.

“So, I know we haven’t talked about it yet but I had a paper near me on my lunch break and noted the decent flats,” she articulated her words so quickly, if he hadn’t snapped out of his daydream he wouldn’t have caught on.

“Right, yeah. I’ve been meaning to bring all that up. Long week for me, busy season for you, I thought it could wait for the weekend,” _the long dreaded divorce conversation,_ he thought as he tried to get his words out.

“Yeah, Friday is weekend enough right?”

“We should probably get lawyers, yeah? We haven’t been married for long and there aren’t any children to worry about so it should take long.”

Neither of them seemed to utter the word _divorce_. As if they were too frightened of what would happen if it were mentioned.

“We should already start looking for places for you, that way we can get you moved in whilst the procedures play out.”

Gendry nodded, “Do you know what you’re going to tell your family?” There was a fear that laced his tone. What would the Starks think of him? They’d felt like his family for so long. Would they think he used Arya?

“I suppose we tell them the truth. You’ve got your papers settled now, I think the charade can be over right?” She sounded insouciant as ever, as she always did. He would be lying if he said it didn’t break him a bit that she could be so unaffected by it all. It always satiated the question that persisted, _“you still think she doesn’t feel the same way as you do?”_. Gendry didn’t realise his expression had dropped, that his thoughts seemed to make their way to his face, only when she decided to speak up again did he realise he’d zoned out once more. “It’s going to be fine,” she assured him, reaching out to his hand that still rested on the back of the sofa. “You were just as worried when we were telling them about the wedding thing, it blew over. This will too.”

Gendry brought his eyes to her face, he watched her begin biting her lower lip as he let the silence permeate between them. “You’re right,” he finally spoke, softly. He held her soft hand in his and continued to let his eyes wander the way he never seemed to allow himself to. The light from the kitchen lit the right side of her face, creating a glint in the eyes that looked back at him. Her eyes darted down to their entwined hands as his watched the way the light sifted through her hair, making it almost look auburn as the rest of the young Starks.

Her eyes met his again, darting down to her lips. It almost seemed as if she were going to say something. “It’s getting late,” she muttered, her voice barely even a whisper. Gendry nodded, letting her hand go as he sat rooted on the sofa, watching her disappear into the bedroom. He didn’t follow her, instead he laid back properly on the sofa. His eyes watched the TV but nothing registered. The voices only sounded like white noise.

Gendry wondered how the Starks would take the news of their divorce. The thought lingered as he switched off the TV and made his way into bed. Arya was already asleep, she looked soft and peaceful, her hairs dark against the white of her pillowcase. He wondered how it would be once he moved into a new flat. Would it feel cold to sleep alone again? The distance between them in her bed had always felt cold but he supposed that would be a different kind of frigidity.

* * *

Weeks after their talk, Arya and Gendry continued to coexist. Their weekends often had them checking out flat after flat, all of which Arya would dismiss over the smallest issues. _‘The bathroom is in a weird spot’, ‘These windows will give off the worst glare’, ‘No the sink is too small’_. He laughed at her responses, none of the places fit his tastes yet so he let it go.

With their lawyers at hand, everything seemed to be passing breezily, almost too smooth for Gendry’s liking. One thing that kept him sane was the thought that perhaps things would settle between the two of them. The last few months they’d spent married felt like he’d imagine the unfortunate ships did when passing Shipbreaker’s Bay. Maybe things would just go back to normal once the dust cleared out? And hopefully none of the soot would cling to them. If anything, he just missed his best friend. He’d be fine, he had lived with the ache of his unrequited feelings for years. _He’d be fine._

* * *

_“We’re fine,”_

“I don’t believe that you are, son,” Davos sounded far from convinced. Gendry came down to the Stormlands on a Friday to catch up with his foster father, trying his best to explain his situation to the man.

“Well believe what you will, I’m already looking for a new flat,” he snapped back at the man as he relaxed in the wooden dining chair he was sitting on.

“And your divorce?”

“Should go through within the next week or so,” Gendry tried his best to sound unbothered as he answered.

“That quick?” Davos questioned, finally taking a seat in the chair opposite him.

“It’s uncontested,” he stated, looking into the older man’s brown, amber eyes. “Which means the process is pretty simple since there aren’t factors like division of property, custody and all that to argue about. It’s mutual, we don’t have children so it’s simple.”

“Alright lad. If you think it’s best.”

“Of course _‘it’s best’_ , why would we stay married if we aren’t even a couple? And please don’t bring up Friends, I know you and Marya are obsessed with that show, I’m not Ross.”

“I was not! And so what if we occassionally watch this show?” Davos asked defensively. “Plus we are not talking about sitcoms, we are talking about you.”

“What more would you like to know about my divorce?” Gendry wasn’t sure why all his words seemed to be dripping with sarcasm. He supposed it had something to do with the feelings he truly had about the situation that he refused to admit to.

“Why don’t you move back in for a while?” Davos suggested, the hope in his tone almost made Gendry want to accept his offer. “Steffon and Stannis loved having you around that time you stayed, they miss having their older brothers around.”

Gendry smiled at his admission, he didn’t get to see the other Seaworth boys often. He and Dale had been close in their teenaged years, his move to Dorne with his wife had made it hard for them to meet. “I’ll come by more often, I promise.”

* * *

Their divorce was well underway when the next Stark dinner neared. The fear he had for their reveal had him even more rattled than the time they had to announce their marriage. There was something unsettling about telling someone’s family that you got hitched just to secure your papers.

Gendry found himself in front of the mirror, buttoning his shirt as he heard the shower tap close, the melody of rushing water no longer hazing his mind. Arya walked out with a towel, her dripping hair clung to her bare shoulders as she walked past him to open the wardrobe he stood in front of. His mouth went dry at the sight of her. As it always did, she almost always left him unable to form intelligible words. She smelt of vanilla and florals he could hardly name.

“You alright?” She looked over her shoulder to ask, still searching her wardrobe.

“Yeah,” he answered unconvincingly.

Arya turned to him, holding clothes she’d pulled from the armoire, “Are you sure? You look flushed, are you worried about tonight?” Her movements sent a few droplets onto him, more from her hair rolled off her collarbones and down her chest. It all made him well aware of how little distance was between them.

“You know I’m not as collected as you,” he stammered out. It was true, partially. He _was_ worried about how the night would go, yet it wasn’t the driving force for his pulse quickening.

“It’ll be fine, I promise,” she reached out to caress his arm as she beamed up at him.

“I don’t want anyone to think I’ve used you for this,” Gendry whined, feeling vulnerable in her touch.

“Gendry! Everyone knows how you and I work, no one for a second would believe I was coerced into this. Hell, they might even think I coerced you into it.” Her words seemed to soothe him. He felt the tension in his neck and shoulders ease slightly.

Her thumb traced slow circles on his arm as she gazed up at him. Her eyes were hypnotising, they found him constantly wanting to take a step closer to her, to lean down into them, perhaps make them close with a kiss against the lips she endlessly bit.

“I should probably go change, else we might be late,” she told him, breaking both of them out of the trance they had fallen into. _Perhaps not then,_ he thought.

Gendry took a step back, watching her close herself back into the bathroom, his eyes fixed on the white door that stood between them. _It’s better this way,_ he thought turning back to the mirror and buttoning the last few buttons up his shirt. He sighed, preparing himself for what would most definitely be a long night. The next time they’d do this, he’d be living in another flat. He had done it all before, for years, but why did it feel so different now? Why did he feel an encompassing dread and loneliness? In moments like these Gendry wanted to drive down to the Stormlands, maybe stop by the coast to watch the infamous tempestuous waves crash against the headlands. _By next week, he’d most likely need to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! already been 2 weeks i suppose?   
> chapter updates will be a bit slower than usual, life has gotten a bit busy lately.   
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! your comments and kudos mean so much, i cant thank you all enough!!  
> much love, do leave a comment if you have any questions!  
> \- fineosaur


	11. lover, please stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lover, Please Stay - Nothing But Thieves (i highly recommend giving this one a listen whilst reading)

When coming through the entrance, Gendry hadn’t expected to be dragged straight to Ned Stark’s study. 

The drive to the Stark home was silent. He had driven, his anxiety over the upcoming events had his knuckles white as he held the steering wheel too tightly. Every once in awhile, he’d glance at Arya who was in the passenger seat. Ordinarily, she’d either be switching to a new song every minute in, or she’d go on a detailed explanation of what the coffee lady, Roslin had told her the previous day at work. But today, she spent the short drive looking at the rolling hills of the North as her loose hair swirled with the afternoon breeze. He wondered whether her sombre mood was based on thinking of ways to tell her family about their situation or perhaps, just maybe, she was forlorn as he was for their split. That was just wishful thinking on his part though. 

Gendry stood in front of the tall, dark oak door of the study. Arya was at his side, one hand holding onto his upper arm as the other knocked on the door with two steady beats.

“Come in,” Gendry heard Catelyn answer, her voice muffled by the door.

They walked into the office to find Ned Stark look up through his reading glasses. He sat behind his large desk, setting the papers in his hand down as he gestured for them to sit on the sofas by the entrance of his office that faced the larger loveseat, on which Catelyn sat. She adjusted herself to face them as they sat, waiting for Ned to sit by her side. 

He could see the worry in Ned’s grey eyes as he took a seat by his wife, his glasses now hanging loosely around his neck on a chain. “Arya,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and glancing at Catelyn “are you pregnant too, dear?”

The look on Arya’s face almost sent Gendry into a laughing fit. The actual situation of their sit down and the presumption made were a stark contrast. The surprise emitted through Arya’s expressions almost made it all less painful.

“Dad, what the hell?” Arya let out, her voice a pitch too high to be normal.

“Arya,” Catelyn chided in the tone he had always associated with the woman.

“No, no, no I am not pregnant. Just because Robb and Sansa are ready for that does not mean I am.”

“So then, what might it be?” Catelyn asked, her tone soft and polite.

When Arya was at a loss for words, she turned her head to watch Gendry before glancing at Ned once more. “Well, I-“ her voice died where it had started as she stared back at Gendry longingly.

“Son, what brings you both to my study today?” Ned tried.

“We, uh. So-“ Gendry found it hard to be put on the stop so suddenly, he had hoped Arya had thought something up on their drive over. He was happily corrected when she placed her hands over his and this time more confidently looked at her parents.

“Gendry and I are getting divorced,” she started, he watched the shock spread across Catelyn’s face as her smile faltered and disappeared. Ned, on the other hand, let his head drop into his palms before looking back at them, shaking his head. “We were never actually dating though. Gendry was going to be deported!” She added, clearly seeing her parent’s disappointment and wanting to quash it immediately.

Both Ned and Catelyn were silent as they looked winded by Arya’s revelation.

“Why did you not tell us sooner?” Catelyn’s voice sounded stern as she tossed her auburn braid over her shoulder. 

“No, I understand. You had to make the marriage believable. I wish you had come to me, though. I might have helped in some way,” Ned added, reaching out to Catelyn’s hand. His thumb traced circles on the back of her hand in a motion that was most likely to calm her.

“I’m sorry, it was really the last choice I had,” Gendry finally spoke up.

“No dear,” Catelyn told him softly, “don’t apologise.”

It was reassuring to have her say so. Most would say there was a certain cold air that was associated with Catelyn Stark and her eyes often cold when needed, yet there was a warmth within them; a mother’s warmth. 

“When?” Ned asked neither of them in particular.

“Should go through within the week, next week at most,” Gendry answered, he thumbed the bridge of his nose, trying not to run his fingers through his hair anxiously. Instead, he resorted to twirling his ring around his finger. He felt Arya watching him, he’d glance back at her every so often, wondering what was causing her sudden silence.

“Have you told any of your brothers or sister yet?” Catelyn’s eyes were on Arya.

“No-“ she cleared her throat, pushing her loose hair behind both ears before looking back at her mother, “I came to dad first because…I don’t know how to tell anyone without it becoming this huge thing.”

Gendry felt sobered by her tone, the way her eyes darted down to her own rings. He saw her biting her lower lip again, a nervous habit. He’d been so caught up in his own misery he hadn’t expected how all the Starks would react to her in this situation.

“I’ll tell them,” Ned reassured her, giving her a small smile. Gendry had almost forgotten how similar to Arya’s his piercing grey eyes were. It gave him pause to see the love he was pouring through them.

“You will?” 

“Of course. There’s no reason to make a furore, you know how they are. I’ll handle it, don’t worry,” Ned brushed it off comfortingly.

He watched Arya’s posture relax with her father’s words. She slumped against the leather chair, her eyes on the ceiling as she yellow lights twinkled against her eyes. Gendry watched Ned speak softly into Catelyn’s ear, gesturing towards Arya. Catelyn got up from the leather loveseat aside Ned and towered over Arya, asking her to follow her. Gendry almost got up himself as he watched Catelyn close the door behind a silent Arya and herself. 

“I’d like to talk, Gendry, if that’s alright?” Ned asked him as he lifted himself off the sofa and walked towards his desk. Gendry watched him pour out two glass tumblers of bourbon before telling him to take a seat on one of the chairs that faced his desk. 

Gendry felt the tension rise through his body once more, the whole situation reminding him much of the time Ned had brought him in to talk about the basis of his and Arya’s marriage. He took a seat, watching as Ned rested his elbows against his sleek wooden desk, his fingers massaging his temples.

“I’m glad you managed to secure your papers, son. I do wish you had come to me sooner,” Ned started, now looking Gendry in the eye. “We both know how Arya can be, so I won’t blame you here.”

Gendry nodded at Ned’s statements, taking a sip of the liquor, feeling a slight burn that indicated he had taken too big a gulp. He winced slightly, trying to summon the courage to respond. 

“Thank you, really. I kept doing myself in over it,” he inhaled sharply, trying to prepare himself for the thoughts that were playing over his mind. “But really, I owe everything to Arya, I can’t imagine being back in King’s Landing.”

“Did you mean the words you said to me last time we sat like this?” Ned asked, without skipping a beat. “Do you remember what you said?”

Gendry placed his drink on the wooden coaster Ned had laid in front of him, trying to adjust his posture as he answered the pointed question. I’ve been in love with her for as long as I’ve known what truly was, he remembered leaving his lips. “I do remember,” he admitted, “I meant every word of it.”

Ned leaned back in his chair, his steely eyes watching Gendry carefully as he took a sip of his drink, his face remaining stoic. “I’m assuming you haven’t told her?”

He’d been asked variations of the same question so many times in the last few months he could almost feel them filling him up, pressurised within him and ready to burst out at any moment. It wasn’t so simple? Why did everyone act as if it were so simple?

“No, I have not.”

“You plan on going ahead with this divorce then?”

“There is no other course of action that I am aware of,” Gendry tried his best to steady his temper. Ned Stark was not someone he wanted to anger let alone let his fury out on. “I don’t see how… how telling her would change our situation,” he took a deep breath, feeling the desolation creep in, “if anything, wouldn’t that make our friendship… more strained?”

Ned’s expression softened at the sound of Gendry’s tone, Ned watched him in silence, the stare made him play with his ring again out of his view. He figured it’d be weird to stop wearing the thing, it had become an unconscious habit to twirl it around the finger it was worn on.

“I hope you make the right choice, son,” Ned assured him vaguely, “try to act like nothing’s happened in front of the others, I’ll be out for dinner soon enough.” Gendry watched Ned put his glasses back in place, going back to his papers as he had when he and Arya had just come in.

Dinner had passed by as though everyone had lost their energy in the last two weeks. Theon had skipped out on the dinner in its entirety, Robb spent the night cooing around Jeyne as if the baby had already been born and Sansa thought everyone was interested in the way her baby was ‘rested against’ her bladder. The only proper conversation he managed to have with Arya, was when they’d made their way into his truck, ready to head home.

“Thank God for your dad,” Gendry mentioned, hoping to get her to speak up again.

“Yeah,” Arya replied her tone sounded disheartened. Gendry rested his keys in the ignition, choosing not to start up his truck until he’d spoken to her properly. They were in the empty driveway, nothing but Stark land and the Godswood forest around them. It was eerie, to see so much yet not enough in the darkness of the night. He turned slightly towards her, his seatbelt not yet fastened. 

“Is everything alright?” Gendry asked, trying his best to sound comforting.

Arya turned her head in his direction, leaning against the headrest of the passenger seat. She smiled softly at him, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. If anything, all he saw in the swirling storm of her grey eyes was sorrow. He loved the way the streetlight illuminated her features, it casted a shadow over half her face, almost hiding her away from him, out of his reach. It was ironic how often he felt that way as if she were out of reach though she was mere inches away.

“Everything’s fine, Gendry,” she told him, her eyes never leaving his, “I’m really tired is all.” She reached her hand out to him, pushing his hair out of his eyes and giggling softly as his black locks fell back in place. Her laughter almost made every worry he had dissipate, it was warm and welcoming. 

Satisfied with her answer, Gendry adjusted his position in the driver’s seat, finally clicking his seatbelt into place and starting up his truck. He was really tired too.

* * *

It had taken a little over a week. In that time, Arya’s flat had become littered in boxes of Gendry’s things once more. He still hadn’t managed to sign a lease yet, but Davos’s offer lingered in his head, telling him he always had a home. Gendry didn’t want to continue sharing a room with Arya once their divorce was finalised. 

He’d driven half the boxes up to Cape Wrath on his most recent visit, only filling the back of his truck with the last few on the day they had officially been divorced. He and Arya were both thankful the landlord had finally acted on the complaints and had the lifts running again, making the process much easier than moving in was.

To say the least, it was almost odd, to have something as monumental as a divorce to come through the mail. The day it had though, he had come in late from work. Instead, he was greeted to take out from Hot Pie’s place and a dozen dark amber beer bottles on the kitchen counter. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” He asked Arya as he walked into the living room, his eyes not quite leaving the food as he felt his stomach churn with hunger. 

“Ah, yeah. I wasn’t in the mood to cook and thought special occasions call for special food, right?” Arya replied, her tone subdued as she leaned against the back of the sofa, watching him.

“What’s the special occasion?” Gendry asked, sifting through the brown paper bag to see what she had ordered.

Arya remained silent, only holding out a large envelope to him. He stood rooted in his spot, already aware of the contents within the envelope.  _ Special occasion _ , he almost wanted to laugh at his own misery.

“I’ll shower quickly and we can properly celebrate it then,” Gendry told her, deciding against taking the envelope from her, instead making a bee-line towards the bedroom, trying not to let his eyes linger on the fact that she looked incredible in her blue blouse and slacks.

Gendry exited the bedroom after his shower, glancing at Arya who put her phone aside after seeing him walk through. He made his way towards the kitchen counter, aware of Arya’s eyes on him. Only coming to sit by her on the sofa once he brought the brown paper bag of food, two forks, and two opened beers.

Their odd silence was slowly replaced by their own anecdotes as the beers began to empty. Gendry felt the warmth brought on by the alcohol, not enough to get either of them drunk but just enough to bring that comfortable haze they seemed to have lost over the last few months. 

After slowly making it through two more bottles each with their takeaways already disposed of, Arya got up. ”Let me get two more for us,” Arya told him, picking up their empty bottles and heading to the kitchen.

Gendry felt his mind tingle as all rational thoughts left him, the mere 5% alcohol warning on their beer bottles taking its effect, he decided to follow her, just seconds after she had gotten up herself. He watched her set the empty bottles on the counter by the sink, knowing she’d most likely be taking them to a recycling bin by tomorrow. 

Arya turned towards him, ”I told you I’d get them, impatient bull,” She laughed, her expression only falling as she looked back at him. He could see her thinking, the studying look she was giving him as she leaned against the counter looking up as he approached.

Months of excuses, years of denying, all surfaced in a blink. Every reason he’d given just to stop himself from acting on his feelings suddenly fell away at that moment. She was standing there, perfectly and entirely Arya. Her hair fell messily on her shoulders, dark strands that he just wanted to weave his fingers through. Her eyes, steel shining through her expectant glare as his hand traced the curve of her jaw. She was right,  _ he was impatient _ now.

Gendry leaned down as Arya tilted her head upwards to meet him. He kissed her slowly and softly, pushing her further against the counter till he was sure she could feel his body against hers. Every touch raised goosebumps, like a trail of ice though the feeling it left was more akin to fire. He’d never felt anything like it, never allowed himself to.

For a moment, Arya pushed him away, dilated pupils masking the iron beneath. “Gendry, we just-“  _ we just got divorced _ echoed in his head, he didn’t want to hear it come out of her mouth. Instead, he kissed her again, this time with more urgency, not allowing her to find the end of her sentence.

”I don’t care,” he whispered between kisses. Gendry felt her relax in his arms, allowing herself to get lost in him as he already had in her. He found himself repeating the words, hoping to convince her; however mostly trying to convince himself that he really, really  _ did not care _ . His hand held her by the back of her neck, pulling her closer as their tongues zealously slid against each other. He felt her hands tug the front of his shirt, fisting themselves as she fought to feel him near her.

He tilted her head back further, exposing her neck, making her lean heavily against the counter as he kissed her neck. He nipped at her throat, knowing very well that he’d be leaving marks.  _ He didn’t care _ , her gasps at his movements were all that mattered. Arya’s hands moved to his hair, pulling him back up to her lips as his hands began wandering.

Gendry fumbled one-handed blindly with the buttons of her shirt whilst kissing her. Distracted by the way her hands felt against every part of him, his hand refused to cooperate. Frustrated, he pulled at her blouse, one button skittered against the marble floor of the kitchen, the others popping off until only the last button remained fastened. “ _ Gendry _ ,” he heard Arya gasp as he looked down at her opened shirt. She pulled him back into a dazing kiss, his hands trailing her exposed stomach at the same time. His one hand settled on the small of her back, pulling her against him as the other toyed with the clasp of her bra. He was spurred on by the easy unclasping of her bra, deciding to finally hitch her onto his hips for leverage.

Arya smiled against his lips, winding her arms around his neck as he carried her out the kitchen. She moved her lips to his neck as he stumbled into the wall of the entryway, her back hitting against it. The motion brought Arya’s head up, her eyes stared at him darkly, the both of them breathing heavily. 

Gendry’s eyes remained fixed on hers as he let his hands wander once more. One settled on her waist, holding onto her as the other slid between them, weaving its way beneath her trousers. His middle finger circled her through her knickers, his movements constricted by the fabric of her clothing. The sing-song sound of her gasps made him press his finger against her centre, watching her mouth open with a silent moan. His eyes focused on her as he pushed the lace fabric of her underwear aside. Her eyes opened to stare back at him. 

His finger hovered, waiting as he watched her in silence. “Tell me-“ his finger slid between her folds, feeling the moisture that had gathered during their skirmish “tell me you want this.” He swallowed heavily, watching her with hope.

She threw her head against the wall at his command, fingers gripping the back of his neck. “I want this. I want you, Gendry.” Arya admitted through pants. He slipped his finger into her easily, feeling her nails dig into the back of his neck as she attempted to move her hips against his finger. He stayed still for a moment, observing her reactions. It was transfixing, her half opened shirt hanging off one shoulder, her bra ridden up exposing her pebbled nipples to him. Her eyes remained shut as her chest heaved. “Gendry, please, I need you. At the sound of her approval, Gendry’s lips crashed back into hers, pushing another finger into her as they kissed. He felt her hands bury themselves in his hair, pushing it out of his face and tilting his face up towards hers. When she pulled away, her mouth opening as if to say something only to be cut off by another moan. “ _ I need you.” _ She repeated.

Gendry took her words as his queue to place her back on her feet. His hand removed itself from her trousers to steady her by her waist, his fingers still slick with her as he held her tightly. Once on her feet, Arya pulled him down to kiss him, her nails grazing roughly against his back as she tried to relieve him of his t-shirt. She guided him into her room, her hands still tugging at his t-shirt as she pushed him to sit on the edge of her bed. She took a moment to let her eyes trail on him, he watched as her irises rose slowly before she took her place on his lap. His head was cradled in her hands as she tilted it up towards her, lowering her lips onto his. 

With time her hands wandered back down to his t-shirt, his own hands finally sliding her unbuttoned shirt down her shoulders, getting rid of the last button before tossing it aside. Arya watched him, his eyes being drawn to her own as he slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, letting his hands trail up her stomach to cup her breasts. He kissed her softly on her sternum, feeling her back arch as his hand slid down to hold her. 

Gendry felt her push him back softly, swiftly removing his t-shirt in the time he was detached from her. She laid him on his back, kissing him as her hands wandered on his chest, brushing past his peppered chest hair and down to his stomach. When Arya’s hand went down past the waistband of his joggers, Gendry flipped them over bringing his head down to kiss a trail down her chest. 

He shimmied her trousers off along with her knickers, leaving her bare to him, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking back at him with her stormy grey eyes. Gendry found himself on his knees, his one hand coaxing her legs apart and the other, fingers lightly touching her ribs, circling the crescent birthmark she had there.

Leaving kisses up her legs, on her inner thighs, Gendry hitched one of her legs over his shoulder, watching her eyes flutter shut with anticipation. Arya lied back onto the bed, her one arm draped over her mouth as she tried to hold in her sounds as he got higher up her thigh. He first kissed her gently on the top of her mound before letting his tongue push down on her clit, sliding further down her folds to properly taste her. Gendry watched her squirm on the bed, forgetting her need to silence herself and instead burying her fingers in his hair. He let the hand not tightly gripping her thigh wander up her stomach to cup her breast roughly, feeling her nails graze his scalp as he did so. Gendry felt her tug as she let out a sharp gasp when his tongue pressed down harder on her centre, making its way down her folds and the tip entering her slightly. 

Bringing his hand back down, between her legs. His fingers came between them as he brought his mouth back to her clit, sucking down on it as he slid one finger into her. He felt the leg propped upon his shoulder, shudder slightly. Her hand held onto his hair tightly as the other cupped the breast his hand had left. Watching her almost made him release himself in his joggers.

Sliding in another finger and curling, Gendry continued his suction, feeling her twitch in his grasp. He heard his name begin and die in her throat as she tried to groan his name at her climax, her leg crushing him with the strength it had as she pulled him closer.

Detangling himself from her limbs, Gendry stood up, wincing at the pain he brought upon his knees in his position. He gazed down at her, wiping his chin with the back of his hand as his eyes trailed on her limp, heaving body. 

“You look beautiful,” he told her, watching as moved the arm draped over her eyes. She laughed tiredly, shutting her eyes once more and swallowing heavily to help with the dry throat she seemed to be having. 

“You’re stupid,” she said back, still grinning as she bit her lip.

Gendry crawled onto the bed to lie by her, clenching his jaw at the pangs of guilt that rushed through him. He felt fear’s sharp claw constrict his throat, scratching down to the pit he felt in his stomach. His attention was drawn towards Arya again when she pushed herself to straddle him, beaming down at him as she tried to push her hair behind her ears but the hair kept falling back down to shroud her face. 

She leaned down to kiss him, guiding his hand to rest on her waist as her tongue pushed past his lips. He gave in, feeling the pull of her lips and body, wanting to be fully at her mercy. 

He turned them over once more, his lips leaving hers as he let himself off the bed. He glanced at her, hearing her move to the edge of the bed, near him as he undid the tie of his joggers and slid them off. Her hands were on his chest, travelling to his back as she pulled him in for a kiss. Arya was on her knees on the edge of the bed, almost reaching his height as he felt their skin meet, nothing between them other than their own heat. 

Arya tried to pull him down, instead, he held her up before deftly managing to get her onto her stomach. Her back faced him, giving him the liberty to leave behind kisses up her spine, starting with the dimples on her lower back. Reaching her shoulder blade, Gendry pushed aside her hair, one hand holding her by the waist as he kissed her neck from behind. 

He lifted her gingerly onto her knees, hearing her whisper his name as his hand found itself between her thighs again. He was glad to find her still wet from when he went down on her. Gendry kissed her shoulder, her hair getting in the way slightly as he pressed his lips down on her. 

Aligning himself with her hips, he slowly entered her, even just the tip making it hard to keep his eyes open. Her head dropped as she whined at his slow movements. Gendry gave in, sheathing himself almost completely before he felt her jerk her hips back into him, making him groan louder than he would have anticipated. 

His pace started off slow and uncontrolled with his hands tight vices on her hips. He let his hands wander, lifting her just a bit by her waist so that her body was pressed up against his as he sat himself on the bed, his one knee folded under him as his other foot stayed on the floor. 

She was pretty much sat on his lap, her back flush against his chest and they both controlled the rolling of her hips. Arya turned her head towards him as most as she could, kissing him clumsily. He kissed her too, both of them frantic as his hand slid back between her legs to circle her clit, making their rhythm slow down. 

Her fingers were back in his hair, her other hand holding onto his one between her legs. She tried to continue kissing him, but instead, she threw her head back into the hollow of his shoulder as she moaned his name. He felt his groan vibrate through his throat as he tried to kiss her neck. Having her in his arms felt exhilarating yet crumbling. He could almost feel her, taste her, slipping through his hands. He needed to tell her though. 

Trying to summon his voice back to articulate his thoughts, he kissed her chin softly. “Arya-” he groaned, “Arya, please look at me.” He asked softly, his voice raspy. Gendry watched her struggle to keep her eyes on him as she searched for his words in his eyes. “Arya,” he started again, “I want you to know that I love you.” He kissed her again, feeling her shudder in his arms, feeling his own release building up. 

He hadn’t let her respond to his proclamation, instead only repeated  _ Arya, I love you  _ to her repeatedly until they’d both collapsed in bed, entwined in one another.

* * *

Gendry watched Arya’s sleeping form, the streetlight out the bedroom window drowned her naked silhouette in white cascading lights. She hadn’t heard or felt him leave the warm confines of her bed. She hadn’t known the dread that had passed through him as he detangled himself from her soft skin. When putting his clothes back on, he had forgone a shower, knowing it would most likely awake her to his departure. He was aware that he’d most likely still smell of her, all a memory of the mistake he made this night. Silently walking out of Arya’s bedroom with his coat in hand, Gendry lifted his keys off the counter and made his way out of the building.

There was something stifling about driving out of the parking garage and into the road that was shrouded by the darkness of dusk. Lowering his driver’s side window, Gendry tried to use the cold night air to calm the stinging that prickled his face. The streetlights began to blur from the tears that began to pool in his eyes despite the will it took to prevent them from breaking past and rolling down his cheeks.

The drive seemed to be endless and desolate until he reached the Stormlands where the jagged mountains lined his vision as he passed through Bronzegale. When the sounds of crashing waves got closer, Gendry felt the tiniest bit of relief wash over him, much like the ocean would. Shipbreaker’s Bay reminded him of a tempestuous version of Blackwater Bay. There was a certain reminder of home, back in King’s Landing, where things were simpler when his mother was around. He’d only come here when things were going south for him, so he’d venture south, he’d sometime joke to himself. It wasn’t something he did often since it managed to stir up thoughts about those he had lost, a life that was barely even a memory anymore.

Parking his truck, Gendry walked closer to the edge of the cliff, feeling the night air blow his hair out of his eyes. The cold breeze stung his eyes. He took a seat in the weedy grass of the headland, taking a deep breath, smelling the salty ocean air and listening to the cacophony of the sea. It wasn’t as soothing as he had hoped, but it did the job. 

Gendry wondered what he’d tell Davos, about moving in a day early, about the fact that he looked ragged from no sleep. He supposed staying in view of the coastline for a few more hours wouldn’t be too bad. He allowed his mind to wander, it’s all it ever did anyway. He thought of how Arya might react to seeing her bed empty and no sign of him. Looking up to the sky, watching as the dark sky gradually lightened, colours people could scarcely dream up would colour the Stormland sky as the sun rose right in front of him. He buried his face in his hands as the words he had said repeatedly through his head. It took him long enough to finally say it.  _ Arya, I want you to know that I love you. _ It both set him on edge and felt alleviating, he had finally told her, but why did it scare him so much? 

Gendry slid his phone out of his pocket, sending an email to Beric warning him of a few days’ absence. Once the bleep of a sent email sounded, he turned his phone off, pocketing it once more before turning his gaze back to the paling horizon, mentally preparing himself to face the situation he had created; the situation he had gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry guys! (it'll get better i swear)  
> this was a longer chapter cause there was a lot to cover so sorry if it ended up being too long. this chapter was a bit emotional for me to write myself so I’d love to know how you guys found it!  
> hope you all enjoyed this one, please leave any comments or questions, i'll gladly answer any if needed.  
> lots of love  
> \- fineosaur


	12. small hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry reaches Cape Wrath and ends up having two very different life changing conversations.

_"miss you terribly already,_  
_miss the space between your eyelids,_  
_where i'd stare through awkward sentences_  
_and avoid through awkward silence_

_miss your teeth when they chatter,_  
_when we smoked out in my garden_  
_when we couldn't sleep for all the heat,_  
_soft talk began to harden._

_miss your small hands in the palm of mine_  
_the fact they're good at making,_  
_miss your sitting up incessantly,_  
_and the fact you're always waking in the night, night._

_And i,_

_i hope for your life_  
_you forget about mine_  
_forget about mine_

_miss your teeth dug in my shoulder,_  
_as we rolled in early morning,_  
_miss your arm dying beneath me,_  
_as i lay there simply yawning_

_please forget me, you were right dear,_  
_i am cold and self-involved,_  
_and though i'll miss you, recent lover_  
_i am weak and therefore fold"_

_\- Keaton Henson, Small Hands_

His watch was missing, it was one of the things he’d left in his lethargic scramble out of Arya’s flat. So amongst many things, he was unaware of the time when he finally reached Cape Wrath. All he remembered when reaching Davos’ was being greeted at the door by the older man, whose face fell as soon as he laid eyes on him.

Gendry struggled with a smile when he stood outside the green painted door, walking into the cosy house he once called home. His fatigue had him feeling numb and heavy on his legs but he pushed through, hoping not to worry Davos too much.

“We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow, is everything alright Gendry?” Davos asked as he lead Gendry into the kitchen where Marya was washing dishes. _It must be sometime after breakfast, Steffon and Stannis aren’t here._ Gendry took a moment before responding to the question, his brain lagging and getting distracted on the most useless details. He saw Marya’s worry, the tap was still running in the sink yet her hands weren’t moving against the mug she held limply in her hand.

“Mmhm yeah, sorry, I should have called but my phone-“ he took his phone out of his pocket, showing the black screen, “my phone died.”

“You look dreadful, did something happen?” 

Gendry shook his head forcefully, feeling the ache spread as it felt like his brain had gotten dislodged along with his head. “I’m alright, just didn’t get much sleep,” he tried to keep his eyes as wide as possible but he could tell they were barely open.

“Why don’t you head up to your room and rest,” Marya spoke up, closing the running water and turning to face him. “When you’re feeling better maybe you can have something to eat?”

He felt the relief begin to flood him at her words, he nodded, unable and unwilling to form any words. Gendry climbed the stairs painfully, feeling the pain in his legs, reminding him of his night with Arya. He cringed at the thought, wondering what she might be thinking at this moment. He shook his head, trudging into his room. 

The room looked much like he’d left it months back like it had been when he was a teenager. It was smaller now, now that he was so much bigger. The bed faced the door, behind it was the large windows he’d spent restless nights staring out of. In the corner, against the wall was his small desk, books were still stacked neatly on it and on the wooden shelf he had put up himself when he was fifteen. 

Gendry walked towards the desk, opening one of the empty drawers. He held onto his phone, watching the blackened screen as if waiting for it to ring. Giving up, Gendry tossed his phone into the drawer, closing it roughly, hearing the thud of it fall back down against the wooden interior.

Turning back to his bed, Gendry’s hands fumbled with his t-shirt as he tried to pull it off, fighting back the vertigo he felt with the movements. Thoughts of how Arya’s hands had only hours ago taken off the same t-shirt for him filled his head. He closed his eyes praying for the memories to leave his head as he chucked his jeans off too. As soon as his body hit the cool bedspread, he felt as if he were suddenly floating. As if he were drifting at sea to calm gentle waves, swaying his body only slightly until he was immersed.

* * *

The room was fully dark when he woke up again. It was as if he had only just climbed into the bed, but it was clear a lot of time had passed as he had slept. 

His body still felt heavy, his legs leaden as they hit the ground. Gendry sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face with his hands in an effort to wake himself up a bit more. He couldn’t recall the last time he had felt so thoroughly extinguished. There was this dread; a fuzzy, burning feeling, much like there was a glowing match in his chest. He couldn’t tell if the lack of sleep were to blame, or his own sorrow that was spreading through him.

Gendry got up, his sheer curtains allowed him to locate his discarded clothing which he put on before making his way slowly down the stairs and out the back door. He made quick work of getting his bags out of the back seat of his car and back upstairs where he, this time for good, shed his clothes from last night and entered the shower. 

He turned the water to its coldest setting, standing underneath the showerhead and feeling the full pressure of the cold water beat down on him. The water soaked his hair and felt like biting ice against his skin. He didn’t care, he stayed under its stream longer. Gendry rubbed his skin with the soap, hoping to get rid of the scent of Arya that clung to him. To remove the feeling of her soft hands on him, in his hair, cradling his face. He placed his hand on the shower wall in front of him to steady him as he stared at the floor, watching the water rush and swirl down the drain. His thoughts went back to Arya, to her beautiful face, to her grey eyes that always unravelled him. It had most likely been a full day since he’d seen her. He wondered if she hated him yet. He had told her he loved her, then he ran. He felt the pins in his face, knowing it wasn’t the cold water causing his jaw to clench and his temples ache. Gendry let out the sob he’d been holding in, letting the tears roll freely down his face as if it were just the water from the shower. 

It was unclear how long he had stayed under the shower’s stream, how long he’d cried for. When he threw clean clothes on, Gendry didn’t even bother to look at himself in the mirror, knowing his eyes would be red and his hair an ebony mess.

He silently made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge to search for the food his stomach was doing flips over. The light of the fridge was the only source of light he had until he heard a switch and the soft yellow light of the kitchen lit up. 

Gendry looked up from the fridge, seeing Marya pull her jumper tightly against herself as she stared at him, a small tight smile at her lips.

“I’m so sorry, Marya. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Gendry apologised, running a hand through his damp hair as he closed the fridge.

“Are you hungry? When did you last eat?” She asked, dismissing his apology and walking past him, towards the kettle that rested on the counter by the fridge.

“Uh, yeah I was about to eat something,” Gendry couldn’t remember when he last ate, his mind clearly still lagging.

“Sit down, you look tired,” she ordered him, flicking the kettle on and setting two mugs out. “I’ll make you some bread.”

Gendry listened to her, his own fatigue overruling his stubbornness. He sat at the small kitchen table, tracing his finger around the indents of the wood. He thought of Arya, the unrelenting thoughts refused to leave him. Every minute that went by he wondered what she was doing if she was hurt by his departure. She must have felt something, considering the moment they spent together. It couldn’t just be pent up frustration, it was something more. He’d spent months denying it, now that it was clearer, everything had gotten so much more complicated. Gendry wanted her, he wanted it all, _he should have waited_. It was too much now. Fight after fight, to walking on thin ice, he’d fallen through and had gotten caught up in the feelings he had pushed back and repressed for so long. He should have waited, he should have talked to her first. 

The sound of a porcelain plate hitting the wooden table in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes focused again and looked up to Marya who gave him a faint smile. She sat in the chair opposite him and watched him intently. He looked down to the plate in front of him, eating the sandwich she had made him but tasting nothing. It felt unreal, all of what seemed to be happening felt a little bit unreal. 

When he was done, Marya set a glass of water near him and returned to her seat, sipping on her tea in silence, eyes refusing to leave him. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” She finally asked, when he set the empty glass back down on the table. Gendry stared at her, not knowing what to say. He felt his chest tighten; he wanted to unload, to spill everything out and have someone listen to him and tell him eventually things would be alright, even if it wasn’t true. But this was Marya, she was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother, he didn’t know if he could handle disappointing her. He knew it was wrong, what he did, his disappearing act. “You can talk to me Gendry, I want you to know that.” She added, reading out to hold his hand from across the table.

“I don’t think this is something you’d be proud of Marya,” he stated, laughing softly, his laughter lacking mirth as he thought of the countless times she’d remind him of how _proud_ she was of him.

“We all have our lows, I can’t expect you to be without flaws.”

“This was-“ Gendry breathed in and out, suddenly finding himself short of breath, “this was low, I don’t even know how to begin to explain.”

“Is this anything to do with your marriage to the Stark girl?” She continued to inquire.

“It’s everything to do with Arya,” he admitted, even saying her name made him want to start up his truck and go back to Winterfell.

“Did something happen?”

Gendry ran his hands through his hair, unable to meet Marya’s brown eyes. “I fucked up,” he hissed. “I’m sorry.” He then mumbled.

“Maybe it would be better if you let it out?” She suggested, sipping her tea. “Davos says you’re in love with her.”

“Davos- well he’s usually right isn’t he?”

“So you are?” She asked. “You’re in love with Arya?”

Gendry nodded stiffly, his tongue feeling heavy. “Yeah,” he sighed, “I love her, she’s everything to me. And I-“ He let his head fall in his hands, “And I may as well have lost her now.”

“Have you told her?” She asked, “that you love her?”

He chuckled, thinking back to how he might have chosen the worst time to admit his feelings to her. “I told her,” he admitted, avoiding her eyes.

“And?”

“And…then I left.”

“She didn’t say anything back?” Marya began looking confused.

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing this was not something he wanted to get into with Marya. “She didn’t have much of a chance to.” He mumbled, cringing slightly at himself.

“What do you mean?” She asked. “Did you leave as soon as you told her?” Gendry buried his face in the palms of his hands. He almost wanted to scream and laugh at himself simultaneously.

“I told her I loved her, waited until she was asleep then left…” Gendry explained vaguely, grimacing slightly because either way, he sounded like the biggest arse.

He glanced at Marya’s face a few times as she silently tried to put the pieces together, until finally. “Gendry,” she gasped, “you didn’t!” He stayed silent, thinking that would be enough of an answer for her. “If… if you slept with her,” she glared at him, “told her you loved her… then why would you leave?”

 _Why,_ he wondered if Arya was asking the same question, _why did he leave?_ He didn’t know if he would properly explain it, but he could try. “I- it was never meant to happen. I don’t know why, I don’t think I was thinking. Next thing I knew my feet were taking me to her and I was kissing her,” he shook his head at the thought, at the fact that he was telling this to Marya as everyone else slept. _People don’t tell their mother’s about their sex lives, do they?_ “Then suddenly I was telling her I loved her and _she looked beautiful_. Then I realised how much I’d fucked everything over by just not thinking and not talking to her sooner. I don’t know if Davos told you, but things have been tense between us, we could hardly have a conversation without snapping at each other. How can I expect to ever think of a relationship with her when all we did was fight?”

Marya looked taken aback by his droning, but it felt relieving to tell someone, to have someone listen even if they might eventually think him to be insane.

“Do you ever think maybe you had all this tension between you two because… she felt the same?” Marya suggested. The thought had crossed his mind, but he never allowed himself to dwell on it, not when there was a chance it wasn’t true. _This is why he should have talked to her first._

“My mind did go there, yeah. I just messed it all up, we should have talked about everything first.”

“You could still talk to her now, I’m sure she’ll listen. Perhaps give her some time?” She told him.

“Yeah, time.”

* * *

His week off was spent searching for flats, a flurry of places he didn’t even like, he especially didn’t like that Arya wasn’t at his side, complaining about the position of the heater. He did settle on one eventually, in Torrhen’s Square, not far from Arya’s flat or the old one he shared with Lommy. It was a fifteen-minute drive to his office and he’d be moving in the following week. 

When the weekend came, he knew he had to talk to Arya. He didn’t know what to expect as he made his way to the fourth floor of her building, stopping at her door. He took a few breaths in and out, trying to calm the heart that was pounding in his chest and his hands that refused to stop shaking no matter how tightly he clenched his fists. Gendry held his right hand up to the door, knocking twice before looking down at his feet and shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

He heard the lock twist, watching as the door opened slightly, restrained by the gold chain lock that hadn’t been removed. He didn’t see her, only heard her voice.

“Why are you back?” Her voice sounded unsteady as she asked. It broke his heart.

“Arya, please open the door. We need to talk,” He replied.

“We don’t need to do anything, I don’t see what letting you in will do.”

“Please-“

Arya slammed the door. He almost thought he’d need to leave and try again after until he heard the jingle of the chain lock being undone. The door opened slightly. Gendry stood outside, waiting for her, but she didn’t say anything, nor open the door more. He pushed his fingers against the white door, opening it gently. She wasn’t behind the door, so he let himself in, closing the door behind him and walking through the entryway, hanging his coat and turning to see her leaning near the kitchen sink. _He had kissed her there, last week._

Gendry went further into the kitchen, wanting so much to take her in his arms and kiss her all over again. “Arya, I-“ 

Her eyes finally meeting his stopped his speech short, he couldn’t seem to think as those grey eyes, steely anger behind them, stared back at him. “Why did you come back, Gendry?” She asked pointedly. “Why? Why any of it?”

He got closer to her, watching as she pressed herself further against the counter as if to get away from him. He stopped in his tracks, deciding it would be best if he didn’t get too close to her. “I got scared,” he tried.

“Bullshit!” She shouted. “WHY DID YOU LEAVE?”

“I’m not lying, I panicked and left!” His own tone rising with hers.

“You fuck me…tell me you love me… then leave?” Her face was steadily turning red as her voice sounded more and more strained. “And you switch off your phone? What was I meant to think?”

“I know-“

“No, you don’t!” She interrupted. “No, you don’t know what it’s like to have the person you’ve loved almost your whole life sleep with you, tell you he loves you only to leave for almost _a week_!”

“Arya-“

‘’No. Did you mean it? Or was it worth ruining our friendship for a fuck?”

“It wasn’t just a fuck!” Gendry shouted back, his anger rising now. “Of course I fucking meant it, I’ve been dying inside these last few months being this close to blurting it out every time you smiled or even just spoke.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Why didn’t you, Arya?” He countered. “Why is it that now you’re saying this, not when you’re bringing Jaqen over or snogging Jon’s half brother? Why now?”

“I at least fucking tried, okay!” She got closer to him, staring up into his eyes with grey fury, he could see the tears she was holding back. “Every fucking time I tried, you’d come up with some reason as to why everything is terrible.”

“What do you mean?” Gendry’s voice barely came out.

“I tried telling you, stupid!” She yelled. “But then you’d say _‘I’m tired of this’_ , you’d fuck some girl with great tits, then I EVEN KISSED YOU! I fucking kissed you and you couldn’t seem to figure out a damn thing.”

Gendry looked at her in shock, unable to believe a word she said. “You love… me?”

“Of course I fucking love you!” She sighed, tears rolling down her face as a small sob escaped her quivering lips. 

“Arya, please,” he said, holding onto her upper arms, trying to steady her shaking as she cried. “Please look at me.”

“I can’t do this Gendry, I can’t,” she cried, her voice watery and cracking. 

“Listen, please,” he told her, watching as she blinked her eyes, more tears falling as she did so. “I love you, please, I’m sorry.” He brought his head down to hers, his forehead resting against hers as he closed his eyes. _“I love you.”_ He repeated, softly bringing his lips to hers. She held onto his shirt, fisting her hands in the material as she kissed him back. He could taste the brine and sorrow off her lips.

Gendry felt Arya push him against the counter as she continued to hold onto him tightly. He held her by the back of her head, deepening the kiss, his tongue gliding against hers. His hand trailed down her back, to her arse, cupping her through her leggings. He turned them around so that she was the one leaning against the counter with her leg hitched on his hip before wrapping both her legs around him and making her sit on the counter, lessening the strain in his neck.

He felt her hands run up, under his shirt, her soft, small hands making him moan with the contact. He kissed her harder when he felt her nails graze against his back only to remove themselves from under his shirt, settling on his belt. Gendry rested his forehead on hers once more, watching as her hands shakily unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. Her hands disappeared into the front of his pants, stroking him over his boxers. He groaned feeling himself harden at her touch. 

He found her lips again, this time he looped his thumbs on the waistband of her leggings, pulling them down with the help of her lifting her hips. Arya’s hands delved into his boxers, pulling his rigid length out as he lowered his jeans along with underwear. 

Gendry pulled away from her lips, his eyes meeting her blown ones. “Tell me you’re okay with this,” he said, swallowing as his mouth seemed to dry quickly. She nodded, but it wasn’t enough, “I love you, please tell me.”

“I want this, please just- please,” she said shakily, her lips crashing into his again. He kissed her before pulling away and aligning himself with her entrance, slowly sheathing himself, hearing her gasp by his ear. 

Arya held onto his hair, clawed at his shirt as she buried her head in the hollow of his neck. He heard every moan, every gasp and every time she cried out his name. It felt slow yet frantic, they clung to each other as he thrusted into her, steady rhythm faltering every now and then. 

She kissed his shoulder, her lips then travelled to his neck, where his shirt wasn’t covering the skin. She kissed him, softly, almost feeling like a ghost of a kiss. Gendry held onto her hip tightly, his hand cradling her thigh, bending her leg higher. He felt her nails dig into his scalp, she tugged his hair tighter as she panted in his ear. 

He wasn’t able to hold himself back much longer, spilling himself inside her, groaning as his hips jerked on their own volition. He rested his head against her shoulder, her hands were wrapped around him, fingers still weaved in his hair. They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths. Only he didn’t expect to feel her shake in his arms again, hearing her sharp sob in his ear. 

Gendry lifted his head heavily to see her face. He saw the tears streaming down her face, her breathing already strained, she sobbed louder. 

“Arya-“ he tried, cupping her face in his hand, feeling her tears wet his palm. 

Arya held onto his hand, prying it off her face. She looked into his eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. “You should leave,” she said, calmly, hiccuping from her crying. 

“But- Arya, please.”

“No, I can’t,” she shook her head. “I can’t look at you, please just leave me.” _Again_.

“I’m sorry, Arya…please, I wasn’t thinking when I left. I didn’t know you felt the same,” he pleaded.

“Gendry, leave. I can’t fucking stand you.”

He took a step back, fumbling with his pants and belt. “I said I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You were gone for days, you left me,” she explained, wiping her tears away only to have more fall. “Now please, please just fucking leave. I need you to leave, will you please leave?” She sobbed again. Gendry felt like he’d stepped out of his body as he watched her. “I need some fucking space, I’m sick of you.” She said, louder this time as if she’d shout if her lungs would let her. 

Gendry knew he couldn’t argue further, so he ran his hands through his hair, giving her a final glance before heading out of the flat, much like he did the week before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so so very much for your feedback after the last chapter. it really means so much that you all enjoy this story and have chosen to stick with it. sad note for this chapter too but im so excited for the future chapters, i have so much planned!  
> please feel free to leave any questions or comments you have, i'll gladly answer any.  
> as always thank you for reading and for your kudos, for your comments!  
> much love xx  
> \- fineosaur


	13. je te laisserai des mots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry rearranges himself without Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je te laisserai des mots - Patrick Watson  
> so quick note, this chapter may start off like its going somewhere terrible (given my rep i dont blame you guys for thinking it) but trust me im not going _there_. On with the show!

Gendry found himself staring at the beads of condensation roll gently down his pint, the drops forming a ring on the wooden table of the booth he sat at. He knew the sounds of the pub were around him, none of which he really heard. He looked up to the others, sat immersed in some conversation, from their demeanor he could tell it was work-related. Sitting up straight and leaning against the table, he sipped his beer, tasting the froth first,  _ too much foam, who pours half foam half drink?  _

“Gen, wake up,” Anguy snapped fingers in his face. “Where are you at? Notice the woman by the bar eyeing you yet?” Thoros chuckled deeply at the way Gendry’s face contorted in confusion.

“I’m not interested,” he replied, not even glancing at the bar to see which woman he was referring to. 

“But this isn’t just any woman mate, look at her, and she’s checkin’ out your ugly face for a reason,” Anguy continued, leaning further against the table to get closer to Gendry who was on the opposite side of the booth. Gendry laughed, taking another gulp of his beer. He had taken to joining his friends at the occasional pub, getting lost in the banter between Lem, Thoros, Anguy, Tom, and Harwin, at times Beric would appear alongside Allyria. 

“Don’t you want to get back out there? It’s been months Gendry,” Harwin added in a softer tone. Everyone but Gendry glared at him. His friends had known by now that the details of what exactly happened between him and Arya were hazy and not to be discussed. Ever since the day, Anguy pointed out the fact that he’d  _ ‘forgotten’  _ his wedding band at home that day, followed by Gendry’s anger getting the best of him when Anguy relentlessly continued, going so far as to ask if  _ ‘perhaps his wife had left him’. _ He had known his friend was joking, as he always was, but it struck a chord. 

Gendry sighed, looking in the direction of said remarkable woman by the bar to see a petite brunette. Her hair fell on her shoulders in dark ringlets, her nose ring catching the light as she sat. Of course, he knew why she had been looking his way. 

“She isn’t checking me out, I just may have slept with her months ago,” Gendry shrugged, hearing Lem gasp loudly and exaggeratedly. 

“Was this the months ago when you were married?” Harwin asked, he clearly had too many drinks, making his lips a bit too loose for Gendry’s liking. 

“Fuck you all, fine, I’ll go say ‘hi’, then will you stop bothering me with this?” Gendry finished the last of his beer, only a few bubbles remaining at the bottom of his glass as he slammed it down a bit too harshly.

He slid out of the booth, walking towards the bar, weaving through the crowd that would usually percolate on a Friday night. Gendry stood beside the stool on which she sat, hating himself for getting up in a huff of anger. 

“Almost thought you’d forgotten me,” she told him, her voice just as smoky as he remembered it. She smiled at him, tipping back her drink as her dark eyes fixed on him.

“Of course not, how could I forget you Arianne?” He said, giving her a half-smile. 

“Are you still single?” She asked pointedly.

“Yes,”  _ sadly _ .

“Would you like to come over.. again?” 

“Sure.”

* * *

He followed Arianne into the familiar flat, this time taking in the extensive decor and soft yellow lighting that gave the place a warm feeling. She told him to take a seat in the living room, disappearing out the room, saying she’d make drinks for the two of them. 

Gendry didn’t know what to do with himself. He could easily tell himself it’d been so long he’d lost track time, but that would be a lie. He knew it down to the day, it had been just under 9 months. Time hadn’t passed by slow nor fast, it was somewhere in between, filled with moments on top of moments of wavering contemplation. It felt like a gust of wind, picking up the leaves, leaving behind the heavier things in his mind.  _ How had he missed the signs? Was he really just too caught up in his own mind? _ He hoped to bump into her somehow, but he never did. She never came by the Kneeling King, he knew this because he had asked Hot Pie whether he’d seen her, a simple shake of the head made him wonder if perhaps she was avoiding all places they once called theirs. 

Arianne walked back into the living room with two tall glasses in her hands, the sound of the ice clinking in the glass broke Gendry out of his thoughts. He thanked her for the drink, sitting back and watching her sit beside him, tucking her long dress neatly underneath her. Sipping the drink, he could only make out what was perhaps gin and a hint of lemon, the other flavours lost on him. 

They sat there talking until Gendry placed his empty glass on the coaster she had left on the coffee table by them. He leaned over, cupping her cheek and kissing her a bit rougher than intended. She met him, her pace more languid as her hands settled on his chest. He felt her push him away slightly, their lips no longer touching. Gendry watched her, confused, wondering whether he had done something to offend her in any way.

“Sorry,” she told him, straightening her posture and taking a moment to look back at him. “You don’t actually want this do you?” Gendry only stared at her, baffled by how easily she seemed to pick up on his thoughts. _ Could she tell he was only trying to turn off his thoughts?  _ Arianne smiled at him, tucking a lock of her black hair behind her ear. “Is it still the girl from the bar all those months ago?” She asked. Gendry leaned back onto the sofa, sighing as he stared at the ornamental chandelier she had, it sent specks of light all over the ceiling in diamond patterns. He ruffled his hair with his hand and looked back at her.

“How could you tell?” he asked curiously.

“What happened between you two?” Arianne questioned, ignoring what he had asked, propping her elbow up on the back of the sofa and leaning her head against the palm of her hand.

“It’s a long, miserable story, I doubt you’d want to hear any of it on a Friday night,” he dismissed.

“You said she was your friend, did you end up dating?” Gendry was shocked at her ability to remember such minute details from months prior.

“We were married,” he saw her thick, arched brows furrow at his statement. “It was ‘cause of PR issues, so not really married.” He gesticulated, waving off the confusion.  _ Why was he suddenly telling her these things?  _

“You love her?” She guessed.

“Just tell me you can read minds, there’s no way I’m that transparent,” Gendry joked, feeling the fruity cocktail hit him in a way those beers down at the pub hadn’t.

“Oh, you really are,” Arianne laughed. “But tell me, since neither of us are getting lucky tonight, maybe I can help you by listening instead, by being a friend.” She insisted. Gendry stared at her for a moment, seeing her attention on him. He debated the thought in his head, he hadn’t been able to talk about this to anyone, considering that everyone who knew him or Arya would have a different opinion. But she didn’t know either of them properly enough to pass judgement or make assumptions or dictate his thoughts, what he should’ve done.

“Fine, but I’ll warn you that I fucked up a few times along the way,” he warned her, seeing her attention not falter even in the slightest. 

Gendry found himself divulging all his wayward thoughts from the past months spent with Arya to this person he barely knew.  _ An outlet _ , he told himself. He had held himself back for too long, perhaps if he had talked to someone… but who would he talk to?  _ Arya _ , she was his best friend, the one he told everything to, but how would he have told him a thing such as this? A few months too late, he wanted to finally talk to her, maybe sort things out. What good would that do now, now when he hadn’t seen her in almost a year. He told Arianne about their happy start, about how it all went wrong after it got too exhausting to pretend he wasn’t in love with her, and that it clearly made her upset when he withdrew himself. Gendry told her about their arguments when it got too much when she kissed him and he dismissed it. Then he finally told her about him leaving after confessing that he was in love with her, and the last time they were together when Arya told him to leave. His heart squeezed every time he thought of the last words he’d heard her say ‘ _ I can’t fucking stand you’ _ they often echoed in his head when he decided to slump back into his misery. Gendry didn’t know whether she’d ever forgive him. He’d never expected a chance with a woman like her and before even getting it he’d managed to blow it.

“you know, I never realised that not having just one person in your life could make everything feel so irrelevant,” he told the attentive woman beside him. “Everything is so bland now that she’s not with me. And I just blame myself for kissing her. Because if I hadn’t, today I’d still have my best friend and I don’t care if that would mean I’d go back to pretending I don’t love her and that my heart does its job for her, none of that matters now though. Because it’s been months and I haven’t heard from her and at this point, I’m just starting to lose hope that we’d ever even remotely be friends again. And I don’t want to think of that… because I don’t think I could live knowing she’s out there and has no place in my life when in reality she’s everything to me.” 

“Have you at least tried reaching out to her?” Arianne asked.  _ Was she bored yet? _ He wondered.

Gendry chuckled at her question. “No,” he told her. “I want to give her time, but I don’t know how much time.” 

* * *

Gendry adjusted the strap of his watch, finding the new leather foreign compared to the well-worn one he’d given up on when he forgot it in Arya’s flat. It took him months of denial before he finally accepted to buy a new one. He stood in the line by the counter of the Kneeling King, his eyes fixed on his watch, not noticing the woman beside him. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder, his head turning to see a face he hadn’t seen in a while.

“Hey, what are you doing here, last I remember you don’t eat take out, ever,” he told the smiling woman by him. She took him into a tight embrace, one he wouldn’t have expected such a slender woman capable of. 

“Well, I’m far too exhausted to think about cooking lately. ‘Baby fatigue’ I’m calling it,” she put her sleek auburn braid over her shoulder, looking up at him.  _ Of course, he was so caught up in his own woes he’d forgotten both Sansa and Jeyne would have had their babies by now. _

“How- I’m so sorry, I should have called to check in, I’ve been so busy with work lately,” he apologised.

“It’s alright, I heard about you and Arya.”

Gendry ran a hand through his hair, “Uh, you did?” He asked wearily.

“Well, everyone’s too afraid to ask Arya what really happened… but we heard you guys weren’t really together, sort of confused everyone when you just stopped showing up,” Sansa explained, she seemed to be staring him down but her presence still felt warm, like the family he’d missed all these months.

“I- yeah, long story…”

Sansa laid a hand on his arm, “It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me in the middle of a queue. I just am always a bit out of the loop with Arya,” she almost sounded remorseful for a second, he’d never seen her this way. In a split second, she looked back up at him, her smile returning to her face, all residual sadness concerning Arya wiped away. “On Sunday, are you busy?” She asked, her eyes blue and wide.

“Uhm not that I kn-“

“No excuses, Harry and I are throwing a 3-month party for Ben. Seeing as you’re his godfather, you have to be there,” she interrupted.

“Sansa, look,” he sighed, knowing he couldn’t exactly just say  _ he didn’t know if he was ready to see Arya yet.  _

“Yes, Arya will be there,” she informed him as if she understood where his trail of mind was going. “I don’t know what happened between you two, and trust me I’ve tried getting her to open up with me. But I just think it would be nice for you to be there, for all of us. It’s weird not having you around.” Gendry hadn’t ever been particularly close to Sansa, of all the Stark children she was perhaps the least close to him, but she was family at this point and he missed the rest of them. Most importantly, _ Arya would be there _ and whilst he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to see her yet, he still missed her. Part of him just wanted to jump at the chance to see her. “Please say you’ll come.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there, of course,” he nodded, smiling at her, seeing her smile widen at his answer.

“Okay great, can’t wait. I’ll forward you the details, see you Gendry,” she told him, quickly. “It was good to see you, Gendry, after so long.” Gendry watched her leave, almost forgetting that he was still in line to pick up his food until Hot Pie began calling his name, thoughts of Arya’s grey eyes being put aside for a moment. 

“Yeah, how much Hot Pie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no gendry and arianne didn't sleep with each other again if you're about to comment that.  
> thank you all for reading. - shorter chapter than usual cause i actually had to split this one, so chapter 14 will have the rest of what was meant to be here.  
> i want to thank my wife, thelandofnothing, for helping me out. i dont know how i ever wrote anything without you.  
> thank you all again, your comments always bring a smile to my face. i can't wait for you all to read what's to come.  
> much love  
> \- fineosaur


	14. i've been gone such a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya meet again after months of silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Flowers - Alfie Templeman

He entered the room slowly, taking in the few familiar faces and the sea of ones he’d never seen. _This many people for a 3-month-old?_ Gendry had immediately begun searching the living room of the modern house with his eyes for one particular brunette. The light streamed in strongly from the ceiling length windows that decorated the expanses of each tall wall of the room. The house was minimal and luxurious looking, the only things out of order being the party decorations, food and drinks, of which were all tasteful, _what more would one expect from Sansa Stark?_ He couldn’t find Arya, but he spotted Robb, bouncing a brown-haired baby on his knee as he looked up to a lean dark-haired man, he’d never seen before. Gendry felt a warmth flood him at the sight of his friends, _his family._ It had been months since he’d seen or talked to any of them. He began walking in Robb’s direction, only to be met with Sansa, who hugged him tightly.

  
“I’m so happy you came!” Sansa told him, her smile spread widely across her face, her blue eyes twinkling brighter than he’d ever seen.

  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he beamed back at her, watching as she signalled her husband to come. Harry approached, his flaxen hair looking polished as ever, with an auburn-haired baby, hair just a bit lighter than Robb’s child's brown hair.

  
“Good to see you again,” Harry told him, nodding his head at Gendry in greeting as he handed the baby to Sansa.

  
“You too,” Gendry replied, returning the nod. Sansa carefully took the baby into her arms, telling her husband he could leave, before looking back at Gendry.

  
“This is Ben,” She told him, swaying the baby in her arms, cooing at Ben. “Short for Bennard but Harry hates it so we call him Ben.” Gendry held a finger out to Ben, laughing at Sansa’s words and the way the infant reached held onto his finger. Stark women, stubborn and always get their way.

  
“I’m assuming you chose the name then?” Gendry asked her, his gazed fixed on the blue-eyed baby.

  
“Of course, I couldn’t have him naming our son Harrold as well,” Sansa replied, shaking her head at the thought. “Do you want to hold him?” Before he could answer, he found a baby being placed in his arms. “Just please take him to Robb and Satin please, I need to check on where my parents are.”

  
Gendry couldn’t help but fall in love with the baby in his arms, the gurgling sounds it made and the way it held onto the sleeve of his shirt. He distractedly walked to the sofa where Robb still sat with his daughter but the dark-haired man who was once standing, now sat beside him, talking animatedly as a tiny fist held onto his thumb.

  
“Gendry?” Robb said, a grin plastered to his face. “How have you been? I see you’ve met Ben.”

  
Gendry smiled back, glancing down at Ben, who had drool running down his chin. “Yeah, he’s a precious thing,” He told Robb, still eyeing the attractive man at his side. “Is this one yours?” He asked Robb, gesturing to the baby in his hands. At his question, Robb pulled his baby off of his lap and pulled her into a hug, leaving kisses all over the baby’s face, hearing the baby giggle at the gesture.

  
“Gendry this is my baby girl, Sybell,” Robb said, holding the baby up. “Bell, say hi to Ben and Gendry.” Gendry held Ben in on arm, the baby’s legs swinging off his forearm as he sat tucked against his chest. He held out a finger to Robb’s baby, grinning as she grabbed it and smiled back at him.

  
“She’s cute,” he told Robb. After letting himself get distracted by the two new Stark babies, Gendry noticed he hadn’t introduced himself to the man near Robb. “Sorry, I’m Gendry.” He greeted him, holding his free hand out to the man, the other still holding onto Ben.

  
“Satin, I’m Jon’s boyfriend,” the raven-haired man replied. Satin, he had heard Theon mention him. _What happened to Jon’s girlfriend?_ “I’ve heard a lot about you, it’s great to finally meet you in person.”

  
“You too,” he smiled back. “And where’s Jon?”

  
“He should be here soon, he had to go into work for something,” Satin told him. Gendry nodded in acknowledgement, deciding to sit by Robb. _It was best if he didn't see Jon yet, he thought perhaps Jon would want a few words with him._

  
His attention was turned to the baby in his arms, listening to the sounds he made, watching him giggle as he tickled him. He kept a steady hand on him at all times, knowing Ben was still too small to sit on his own. Gendry found himself entranced by the small ways the baby’s hand would grab at his shirt buttons, trying to put them into his mouth. He hadn’t known much time had passed until he saw Sansa in front of him again.

  
“Did you two have fun?” She asked, patting down Ben’s hair that seemed to stand up in a cowlick.

  
“Yeah, he could keep me entertained for hours,” Gendry responded. Holding Ben up to Sansa’s outstretched arms.

  
“Sorry to steal him from you, but dad’s been wanting to see him.”

  
Gendry’s eyes followed towards the drink table where Ned stood by Catelyn, he seemed to be explaining something to her, his hand gesticulating in circular motions. He felt guilt bubble in his stomach, remembering the words he had said to Ned on two separate occasions. _I’ve been in love with her for as long as I’ve known what love truly was._ He wasn’t sure how he’d approach the man, still unsure how much anyone even knew. He was most anxious about seeing Jon, Jon had known everything first, almost got into a full-blown argument with Gendry because of it, who was to tell whether Arya had told him about their mess.

  
He got up, deciding to get a breather by going into the bathroom, away from all the people. Gendry glanced behind him before disappearing into the bathroom, seeing Arya walk into the room, taking Sybell from Robb and joining her parents who’s attention was on Ben. It was the first time he had seen her since he left her flat. It almost felt like the air had left his lungs when he saw her smiling, holding her niece close. He missed her, he felt his heart trying to contain itself within his ribs. He knew he had to talk to her by the end of this, _but perhaps not now,_ not when he’d have to stay here for hours.

* * *

  
Gendry watched Sansa direct the photographer she had hired to a centred point as she and Harry stood on either side of Ben’s highchair. A blue frosted cake was placed on the table in front of them, just out of reach of Ben’s tiny hands. They both posed, first standing, looking statuesque as ever, then crouched to the highchair’s height, both showing off their white smiles. After they were done posing, Gendry felt himself being dragged by Theon towards Ben, with Sybell in Theon's arm.

  
“Satin, you too. Time for pictures with uncles,” Theon said. Satin, who stood by Jon, didn’t question Theon, just following his lead, holding a hand out to Sybell’s little clutched hand. Gendry noticed the glares Jon had been sending him but brushed them off with ease, Jon knew better than to act out at something like this.  
“Wait, Jeyne, you too,” Satin called out. She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears and standing beside Theon, on the right side of Ben’s highchair, as Gendry and Satin stood by the left side. They smiled, waiting for their photo to be clicked.

  
Gendry’s eyes found Arya’s, who was watching him intently, her eyes still not leaving him when he stared back at her. He found himself starting to heat up as his pulse quickened. He was going to leave Ben, after giving his little hand a shake, just like the rest had, only to have Sansa stop him.

  
“Wait, a picture with just the godparents,” she said quickly, shoving Arya into the direction of the table as she followed too. “Just let me take the highchair away. Gendry can you hold him.” Gendry slid Ben out of his highchair, holding him in his arms, using a finger to wobble the baby’s chin, earning him a little giggle from Ben. Sansa made Harry take the highchair aside, positioning Arya beside Gendry as he held Ben.

  
Arya stood by his side, by the arm which held the baby. She shifted closer to him, smiling at the camera and holding a hand up to Ben’s little one. She still hadn’t said anything to him, she probably couldn’t tell that his heart was suddenly growing molten at the sight of her, at the feeling of her hand hovering by his arm. It felt like small puzzle pieces where being fitted together, having her near him.

  
After a few more family pictures were taken, the cake was cut and guests slowly started to filter out, signalling the end of the little party. Gendry found himself helping Sansa and Harry with boxes.

  
Sansa gestured towards the box she wanted him to lift, all the while his eyes followed Arya, her hands fidgeting at her sides as she walked outside. He quickly lifted the boxed pushchair, carrying it into the guest bedroom Harry directed him to, gently depositing the box before making his way back into the living room. Gendry weaved his way past several people, stopping at the door for a moment before stepping outside.

  
He took in the sight in front of him, the steep descent past the white cement balustrade at the edge of the hill. Sansa and Harry’s house sat on a plateau amongst the mountain range of the Vale, the view, breathtakingly and vividly green below. He continued on a path of stepping stones on the grass, finding himself near a what he was sure to be a small artificial pond, the sound of water trickling into it filled his ears as he took in the view of the horizon before him.

  
Gendry saw Arya leaning against the balustrade, the wind blew softly against her hair, it was in a soft bun, bits that fell out onto her shoulders whirled when the breeze picked up. He hesitated, feeling his heart racing against his ribs. Taking a deep breath, pocketing his hands in his trousers, Gendry approached her. He leant on the parapet, by her side, letting out an exhale. He saw her head turn slightly in his direction, not fully glancing at him but almost acknowledging him.

  
“I didn’t realise Sansa would have invited you for this,” Arya told him quietly, still not looking his way, only staring into the distance, at the valleys.

  
“Didn’t know it was happening until two days ago,” he said, watching her lips curl into a small smile. “How have you been?” He let himself ask, after a beat or two of silence.

  
Arya finally turned her head, she leant heavily on the railing in front of her, her eyes squinting slightly at the glare from the sun. She smiled at him, properly this time, his question left hanging for a moment or so. “I’ve been good, really good,” she admitted.

  
“That’s- that’s great,” he replied, feeling the tension between them and wanting so badly for it to disappear. “You look great.” he blurted, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling awkwardly. She did look great, her hair looked soft, her lips that she chewed on were pink, he wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her, tell her that he still loved her. Inadvisable, he told himself.

  
She laughed softly, her eyes leaving his for a moment. “You look good too,” she said, her eyes meeting his. “How have you been?” She asked him, her voice soft, almost as if she didn’t want to be heard.

  
_Awful, dreadful, the worst,_ “I’ve been pretty good,” he lied. _I missed you, your eyes, your voice every minute._

  
“Did you finally find a flat?” She questioned, the tension between them dissipating slowly, with each word.

  
“Oh yeah, I got this great place in Torrhen’s Square,” _I signed the lease the day I saw you last,_ “it took a while to find but I couldn’t think of a better place.” Gendry ran his hand through his hair, feeling the breeze brush it out of his eyes.

  
“That’s great, Torrhen’s Square… should be easy for you to get to work then?”

  
“A breeze,” he laughed, gazing at her, the smile on her face seemed to reach her eyes this time.

  
They stood there, in each other’s mutual silence, for what felt like hours. They listened to the sounds of the wind blowing the leaves of trees, the birds chirping and the splash and trickle of water into the pond behind them.

  
He heard Arya take a deep breath, lifting her head to feel the wind in her face upon her closed eyes, before she spoke softly, “I’ve missed you,” she admitted. Her eyes opened again, turning to him, watching his silence. “I’ve missed having my best friend around.” Her voice cracked slightly, _he hoped she wouldn’t cry again, he had enough ache from the last time she cried in front of him._

  
“I’ve missed you so much,” he told her. Gendry’s chest felt both tight and lighter after telling her so. He felt her grab his shirt, tug him in close and bury her face in his chest.

  
Arya hugged him tightly as if to make sure he’d never leave. He brought his own arms around her, embracing her tightly as he leaned his cheek against her head. She smelt floral and of that coconut shampoo of hers, she smelt like home. It flooded him with warmth to feel her close again, he missed her, with everything he had.  
She pulled away from him, Gendry let her go reluctantly, immediately missing her warmth when she went back to leaning against the balustrade. He watched her readjust her hair, tucking a lock behind her ear and looking back a the view in front of them. He stayed by her side, glancing at her in silence.  
“You blocked my calls,” Gendry said, watching the hand in her hair still before she decided to look back at him.

  
“I did…” she nodded.

  
“Smart choice, you would’ve had too many voicemails if you hadn’t,” he chuckled awkwardly.

  
“Yeah, I thought so,” they both went silent again, readjusting to one another.

  
“Are we done, Arya?” He asked wearily. “All these months… I don’t know if it was to punish me or to make me realise that I fucked up- trust me, I’ve done plenty of realising during that time.” He ranted. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll continue saying it for as long as you need, just please, please let me in. I just need my best friend back.”

  
“I know, me too,” she said. “I just- I wasn’t sure whether I was ready to see you. And I didn’t expect to see you here, but I guess this is a good a time as any.” Gendry felt winded, not expecting her to give in so soon into their conversation.

  
“Do you want to get dinner?” He tried.

  
Arya laughed, she looked up at him smiling. “I haven’t had Hot Pie’s in a while,” her eyes looked as mercury as ever, just as he’d thought of them before drifting off to sleep.

  
“I know.”

  
“You know?” She questioned, her dark eyebrows rising slightly.

  
“I may have asked him if he’d seen you lately,” he admitted.

  
Arya elbowed his side. “Stupid,” she giggled. “Let’s help Sansa tidy up, then maybe you can show me this great flat of yours.”

  
“You first milady,” he gestured, letting her walk in front of him.

* * *

  
They drove up to his place in relative silence, stopping by the Kneeling King for their orders before he explained the road to his flat to Arya. It almost felt normal, the way she asked him how he came across the place. He answered her animatedly, leaving out mentions of when he signed the lease and how difficult it was for him to move in. It had been hard moving into his new place, emptying the boxes that were scribbled on in Arya’s cursive scrawl. That was the first time he had tried to call her, hearing the call go straight to voicemail within the first ring. He tried again several times after the first try, his perplexion at the calls going straight to voice mail, beat for beat on the first ring of each call. That day he had figured out that she had blocked his calls. Sending him into a pathetic train of thoughts, staring at the wooden nightstand beside his bed, wondering what she might have done with her ring whereas his burned a hole in the drawer of the furniture.

  
When he opened the door to his flat, she walked in, immediately her smile and her presence made the place feel more like home than it did in any of those months he’d been rooted there. Arya pointed out how much she actually liked the colour of this one’s walls, she mentioned that she prefered his black leather sofas over her ones. They sat in his living room, eating straight out of their takeaways as they fell back into their pattern of being friends.  
“How’re things at work?” Arya asked between taking the next forkful of her food.

  
“Ah, how they usually are. Tiring but I can’t say uneventful.”

  
“Do you… still have your Wednesday lunches free?” She questioned pointedly.

  
“Yeah, of course,” Gendry answered, already smiling at what he already knew was coming.

  
“We’re meeting for lunch then,” she stated.

  
“Oh what a bore,” he mocked.

  
“Shut up, stupid. I know you’ll show up.”

  
“Can’t think of any reasons as to why I’d miss it,” Gendry responded, staring at her dreamily, finding himself being lost in her.

  
When they began clearing away their mess, Arya had seemingly been silenced by her thoughts once more. He tried not to question it or interfere with whatever was going on in her head. Instead just watching as she bit her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear only to have it fall back into her face again.

  
“I’ll drop you home,” he suggested as he watched her slip into her coat.

  
“No, that’s alright. I can get a cab,” Arya brushed him off.

  
“Arya,” he prodded, watching her, her eyes seemed to not want to meet his. “Arya, listen.”

“Yeah?” She finally looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

  
“We’re good now?”

  
“Mostly… yes, I think so,” she answered unconvincingly. “I’ve missed having you as a friend Gendry.” She sighed.

  
“Ah yeah, me too,” he told her, trying to set aside the sting of being slotted into 'friend' once more. But he understood. He agreed, it was best for them to find their friendship once more. That’s what was important, being there for one another and trusting one another once more. “Come here.” He told her, she listened, walking towards him, away from his coat rack. Gendry enveloped her into a tight hug, feeling her the tension release between them as she relaxed in his arms, finally embracing him with the same force. He held her tightly, knowing very well that _he’d never be letting her go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i thank thelandofnothing, without whom i wouldn't be able to write this properly.  
> as you'll see there is now an 'and i can change your marital status' series, the next part is other POVs made into one fic, there you'll find a short pov of arya's from this chapter if you are so inclined to check it out.  
> thank you as always for your great comments and for sticking with this fic throughout all the rough parts.  
> i'd love to know how you guys feel about this chapter and where its going!  
> \- fineosaur


	15. hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _on their path to reconnecting, Gendry gets a few awakenings that convince him to take a leap._

_and i'm so impatient when you're not mine_  
_i just want to catch up on all the lost times_  
_and i'll say i'm sorry if i sound sordid_  
_'cause all i really ever want is you_

_\- Catfish and the Bottlemen, Hourglass_

Amongst the hazy amber lights, wooden tables, chatter and amber beer, Gendry felt warm, as if surrounded by a fleece blanket. It left a fuzzy feeling within him. His mind seemed to have been shrouded with a particular toothy smile, grey irises that often gleamed in a way he was sure the little moons were the ones he orbited. He smiled at the thought of her laugh, _at the thought of her_. Tracing the indents in the wooden table he sat at, once again zoning out his friends for the thoughts within his head. Of which Anguy persistently seemed to remind him of. 

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you, ya know,” Anguy told him, pointing a finger at him as he threw more salted peanuts into his mouth.

“Oh yeah, what would that be?” Gendry asked amusedly, wondering what Anguy would point out today. He leaned back against the seat of the booth they sat in, by now this pub had become something of a Friday routine for them. 

“It’s about your face,” Anguy said, still pointing his finger.

“My face…?” Gendry stroked the stubble he was growing, wondering if perhaps he’d used the wrong number on his clippers.

“It’s doing this thing, tell ‘im, Lem,” Anguy elbowed the big man sitting by him.

“My face is doing what?”

“You been smiley lately, that’s what he’s gettin’ at,” Lem answered, tipping his pint back and taking a large gulp.

“You’re picking at the fact that I’ve been…smiling?” Gendry questioned, chuckling lightly at the absurdity of the argument.

“Yeah, course, since when do you do anything other than frown?” Anguy continued. 

“Oh, he got laid didn’t he!” Tom added excitedly, tapping his knuckles against the wooden table in a steady beat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gendry dismissed.

“So you didn’t leave with that girl in this pub the other night?” Harwin added.

“Yeah, but I didn’t sleep with her,” Gendry confirmed. “Either way it doesn’t matter what we did and did not do.”

“So it’s something else, I thought so too. No way you’re leaving the building during lunch on a Wednesday and coming back cheery because you fucked days ago,” Anguy shook his head, looking at the bowl of peanuts in front of him and giving it a shake.

“You-you're what? Stalking me now, are you?” He couldn’t have been so surly these past few months that just a little bit of joy seemed to have caused the unbuckling of the tectonics.

“So what’s got you giddy as of late?” Lem asked, the beer in his hand only consisting of remnants of foam sliding back down the glass.

“Nothing.”

“Sure,” Harwin joked.

“You all are a menace,” he laughed, having a sip of his beer before shrugging. “I just caught up with an old friend is all.”

“OH, an ex?” Harwin questioned.

“No, not an ex, Win,” he shook his head, _well not exactly_. “You all have an awful lot to say about my dating life when none of you have been able to hold onto a girl.” Gendry snapped back, grinning to himself at the speechlessness they were all reduced to.

“Well, maybe we don’t want to,” Tom remarked.

“Well, maybe _we_ should jump off my back, huh?” He stated, trying to steer them away from him. “What about you lot? Why is it only Beric managed to hold onto a partner and no one wants to be stuck with you?” 

“Hey, you’re on the same boat Gen,” was Harwin’s only response, not knowing how to answer Gendry’s other questions.

“ _Well_ ,” Gendry shrugged, trying not to go down that particular rabbit hole.

* * *

Sitting in the breezy kitchen, sheer curtains blowing out by the window of the sink, Gendry took in the relaxing feeling of being home. A weekend at Cape Wrath had come to be one of his few reprieves in the months that had passed. He sipped from the small mug in his hand, the ceramic dwarfed by his palm, he let his thought wander for a moment as he waited for Davos to step back into the kitchen.

“You look well,” Davos told him. Gendry smiled at his statement, thinking about how _well_ he really was after so long.

“I am.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you… has something happened?” Davos pried.

“Is it really so hard for me to just be doing good?” Gendry muttered between sips, finding it hard to even sound bitter about it. _Was he really so sulky all the time that being happy was so out of the norm?_

“Of course not, it’s just- you’ve been particularly sullen the last few months, it’s got to be something good for you to suddenly be like this,” he could tell Davos was ready to just start making assumptions as to why he was having trouble not smiling. When the thought of Arya was bouncing around his head, how could he not grin?

“Yeah well,” Gendry shrugged.

“It’s her isn’t it?” Davos asked pointedly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t think Marya didn’t tell me.”

Gendry sighed, “Really?” He placed his mug down on the table, hearing the tiny clunk on the wood. “All these months, and now you’re finally telling me this?” 

“It’s not as if you swore her to secrecy,” Davos defended. “Either way, I couldn’t bring it up before, not when you looked ready to burst at any moment.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that, especially when I was moving into my new place,” Gendry apologised, knowing how bad he had gotten during those few days.

“A father’s job never quite ends it seems,” he explained, Gendry smiled fondly at the word _‘father’_. “So did you make up?”

“Something like that.”

“Well the least you can do is tell me something.”

Gendry chuckled at his curiosity, “We met a few weeks ago,” he started. “First I bumped into Sansa, who forced me into coming to her baby’s party. I think she invited me to purposely get me and Arya in the same room again, but I guess it worked.”

“You talked to her, then?”

“I did, told her I missed her… now we meet for lunch every Wednesday again.”

“That’s quite the step,” Davos admitted hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m trying not to spring anything on her. I just missed her, the friendship we had. So that’s what’s most important.”

“You best not do what you did last time,” Davos warned.

“I know, I’d never leave her again,” Gendry sighed.

“No, the not talking, the holding back. It’s what got you in trouble, try not to make the same mistakes,” Davos said softly, making Gendry look down at the table in front of him.

“I know, I just-“ he shook his head before continuing, “after these months, I just realised how much I need her in my life, regardless if we’re actually together or just friends… I mean, I will properly talk to her eventually but I don’t want to lose her again.” There was a beat of silence between them, where Davos took in the words Gendry had admitted. 

“I trust you know what to do then,” Davos stated vaguely. Gendry only shrugged, wondering whether he ever really knew what to do.

“Jon called me up again, same intensity as last year, still wanting to talk about things, though he never seems to let onto what exactly he wants to talk about,” Gendry told the older man, his finger tracing the rim of the mug.

“And you’ll be meeting him?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m sure this time will probably be much worse than before but I can’t just blow him off.”

“For your sake, I’m glad you’re much bigger than him,” Davos laughed.

* * *

Gendry found himself sitting across from Arya once again, it was only a little after noon and he found himself immersed in her voice once more. The cinder and ash in her eyes making his head foggy, unable to understand how he had made it standing for so many months without her. He watched as she fingered the packets of sugar on their table, taking out one of the red ones. She toyed with the grains of sugar inside it, her eyes darting to him ever so often. 

“Have you thought about whether you’re going to start coming out for dinners again?” Arya asked hesitantly. The question stopped him in his tracks. Whilst he had been expecting it, he didn’t have an answer for it. This was different from a baby’s birthday, or monthday, whatever it was, this was a family dinner, if they hated him by now, they were fully allowed to show it. 

“I- uhh,” he rubbed his neck, unsure how to answer her.

“No one knows,” she whispered as if she didn’t want to be heard. “If that’s what you’re worried about.” She said louder, clearing her throat, seemingly not making eye contact with him.

“I-“

“I know that’s what you were thinking of… you had that look.”

“I wouldn’t miss it," he agreed, smiling at her.

Spending the last few hours of work pondering all the Starks and his sudden position in life, as daunting as it all seemed, one of them, in particular, was worth it all, _Arya_.

* * *

Gendry walked through the threshold of Jon’s flat, eyeing the place, judging it to be much neater than he’d ever seen it to be. Jon was steely and omniscient, despite not having said a single word. He was lead to the living room, taking a seat on one of the sofas before Jon, waiting for him to utter what it was running through his mind. Gendry could see the gears working in his mind, wondering how long it would take before he actually spoke about whatever issue there was at hand; he knew this was Arya.

“You know, I’ve debated tracking you down and giving you a piece of my mind for a long time,” Jon finally articulated, his eyes stared Gendry down. “The first time when Arya told me what happened, and then the second time she told me she never wanted to see you again.” The words sent nails into his heart, hearing that he could’ve lost her forever. 

“I would have deserved it,” Gendry accepted, not a single word there was a lie, he knew he’d made his mistakes.

“You should thank Satin, he talked me out of it. Said something about how I’d end up regretting hitting one of my brothers,” Jon said, trying to play it off cool. 

Gendry couldn’t help but smile softly at his words, knowing that Jon always just wanted what was best for Arya. “You’re lucky to have him, Satin seems great,” he told Jon.

“I am, and he really is,” he watched the lights turn on in Jon’s eyes as he spoke about his boyfriend. “I didn’t expect it to happen, especially after I started dating Ygritte, but it did and I’m glad I made up my mind.” He exhaled heavily. “What happened Gendry?”

“I don’t- it was all too much, I don’t even know how I’d start to answer a question like that.”

“Well, what now?” Jon continued to pry.

“We’re friends,” Gendry told him, shrugging slightly, acting as if it were completely fine for him.

“Look, I was seething when I first found out everything, it’s not easy to see Arya like that, in tears and frantic,” Gendry felt his heart squeeze at Jon’s words, knowing exactly what the feeling of seeing Arya broken apart felt like. “But after a while, I let that anger somewhat go, because I care about you both.” 

Gendry tried to open his mouth to answer the dark-eyed man in front of him, but nothing seemed to come out. He sat there in his taciturnity. 

“So you two are talking again?” Jon questioned him, not letting the silence last any longer.

“We are… we’re working on it I guess,” Gendry said. “We’ve met a few times.” Jon didn’t say anything, prompting him to continue. “I just missed her, Jon. I’ve been a fucking mess, okay? I know I probably shouldn’t have come to depend on her so much but I do, I depend on her friendship and I know, now I really know that I can’t live without her around.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Do you? I’ve been going mad, wondering if she’d ever forgive me. And now, there’s still this distance with us and I’m scared to fuck it up again,” Gendry sighed, knowing he was getting ahead of himself, worrying too much once again.

“Gendry, wake up, stop getting in your own head,” Jon spat, his tone softening once more. “Truth is, I should be telling you to piss off, out of Arya’s life and never come back because that’s what any older brother should be saying right?”

“Yeah-“

“Let me finish,” Jon interrupted, to which Gendry nodded slightly, allowing him to continue. “But… I know how it feels to be in love, really feel like you couldn’t possibly live without someone, and you two have had that for years now, that kind of stuff doesn’t come easy.” Jon took a moment to catch his breath, flexing his hand a bit before continuing. “I don’t claim to know anything, or to be some poet, but I know you two love each other, and you need to sort that stuff out, tell her how you feel. Because then it’ll be too late and you’ll have missed your chance yet again.”

“Jon, who knows what that’ll do, I just- I don’t want to set her off again.”

“Gendry, she was downright miserable, all those months… she does a good fucking job of hiding it and acting like everything is alright, and most people even bloody believe it, but I know she missed you the whole time. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell her. This time don’t fuck it up, else I won’t listen to Satin and will actually pummel you.”

He laughed lightly at Jon’s last remarks, still processing the load he’d just been given. It sounded simple enough to just tell her, but there was so much to consider. “I’ll think on it, I swear,” Gendry promised. “I’m glad you and Satin are doing so well… and _in love?_ ”

Jon looked up at him, his lips curling into a smile, “Yeah, I’m probably gonna marry that man,” he admitted.

“I’m so happy for you,” Gendry grinned at Jon’s statement, feeling like the love between them was contagious, since it only made him want to track Arya down and just tell her everything. “Will I still get an invite to the wedding?”

“If Arya can forgive you, I’m sure I can,” Jon hooted, “You wouldn’t know anything about proposals, would you? I heard Arya was the one who proposed.”

“Oh, too soon mate,” Gendry shook his head, his tone still that of mirth. “Ned would know, it’s insane how he and your aunt are still in love like that after all those years.”

“You’ve got a point, here I thought Uncle Ben or Brandon would be the best shots,” Jon said sarcastically. 

* * *

As they drove along the darkened motorway, rolling hills in the distance, shaded against the night sky, Gendry occasionally took a moment to glance to his left. Arya sat in his passenger seat, her hair in a soft ponytail, shorter locks of her hair hung out, framing her face and twirling in the wind that came through the opened windows of his 4x4. 

The dinner was not unlike most had been. He’d been welcomed with smiles as if he’d never been gone, once assimilated into the family, the only difference being the new additions to the family. Ben and Bell, they said constantly. Gendry had already fallen in love with the squishy cheeked babies, giggling at the sight of their aunts and uncles.

Now he found himself in the quiet silence of the night, the sound of wind blowing past his ears and the smell that permeated through the earth, telling him it would rain tonight. From what he could make out in the dark, between the streetlights, Arya looked pensive, she stared out at the horizon parallel to them, not making a sound. Gendry wanted to reach out and hold the hand that rested in her lap, her other hand cradling her head as she leaned against the car door. 

He’d missed her, that was certain in their time apart. But now that they were in one another’s vicinity once more, he felt himself drawn further in as if he’d been lured under a spell. He hadn’t remembered the urge to hold her and whisper his love to her being so strong. This time it seemed, nothing was clouded by anger or frustration. Everything felt clear, suspended on the surface, waiting for him to take the dive.

After dropping her off, Gendry made his way up to the underground parking of his building, entering the space only to find himself lodging his shift into reverse. 

He drove back up the ramp, smooth tarmac of the road gliding against his wheels as he travelled back the way he’d come. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins the nearer he got to the flat block he briefly called home. Haphazardly parking his car, knowing if he stalled any longer he’d psyche himself out and just not take the leap. Gendry stood on the fourth floor, an inch away from the door in front of him, he brought his fist up, knocked steadily, awaiting an answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter! boo cliffhanger?  
> i've had this written for a little while but it needed some tweaks so im finally posting it! i cant promise a new chapter any time soon since at this point i've officially only completed 2 exam papers and have got almost a whole month left and plan on hopefully using my time wisely.  
> hope you guys liked this one, it was more a filler chapter than anything else.  
> your comments are trullyyy appreciated, despite me taking ages to reply, i'm just a little busy.  
> thank you all so so much for sticking so far through this story, it means so much to me, i'd love to know what you guys think gendry's big leap is (it's probably obvious).  
> lots of love  
> \- fineosaur  
> (big thank u to my wife, [thelandofnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/pseuds/thelandofnothing), for dealing with me as usual and for letting me know that this chapter wasn't as bad as i thought it was)


	16. i run away like mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A door opens and Gendry decides it’s time for him to open up as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - Nothing But Thieves

His hand faltered for a second, that unsteadiness was followed by a determined knock on the door in front of him. If he took a moment to allow the years of Arya living in this particular flat, play in front of him, he’d see himself almost always exiting the door with a smile, perhaps a tug in his heart, but the ebullience was always there. Until the last months, when he had stayed there. After it all, he was determined to set things back into place, hopefully, a better place this time, for the both of their sakes. 

The clink of the lock becoming undone and the jingle of the chain lock made him readjust his posture, preparing himself for what he was about to do. When the door opened to reveal Arya, he noticed that her hair was loose, cascading on her shoulders, her feet bare against the wooden floorboards of her flat. Neither of them said anything as if time had stopped for a second and in that second it allowed him to study the divot between her eyebrows that showed her bemusement at his sudden appearance. It also gave him the time to hear the blood that pumped furiously through his veins.

“Gendry?” She finally spoke, stepping aside and opening the door wider for him to come through, “Is everything alright?” Gendry only shook his head, as he gathered his thoughts, his mouth suddenly felt dry. Just seeing her, her hair undone and messy, just _her_ . The rush of his emotions blurred his head, there were so many things he wanted to tell her, too many things. He wanted to tell her nothing, and just bask in her presence, hope that she could just read his jumbled thoughts that all screamed her name in adoration. _Was it possible to be so utterly and helplessly in love with one person?_ If so he was sure he’d never feel anything else so overpowering and overwhelming, inebriating him in the best way possible. 

“ _Arya_ ,” he started slowly, but the worried look on her face told him to hurry his thoughts, “I don’t know what I’m doing.” Gendry blurted frustratedly. Arya’s concern seemed piqued. “I’m sorry, I just, I don’t know what I’m meant to be saying.”

She looked to be thinking for a second, before her lucent eyes looked up to his, “You dropped me off less than 15 minutes ago… what could you possibly come up within that time?” _Was she really so oblivious to what was clearly written on his face?_

Without second thoughts, only heedless judgement, Gendry let his fingers weave their way through her hair, his hand holding her steady as he kissed her. It was sudden to her, it took her a moment before she was tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands fisted in his shirt tightly, pulling him closer. They stayed, melded into one another for what he hoped would be the rest of his life. 

Gendry pulled away, just to look at her again, to see the slow flutter of her lids as she looked back up at him, her lips slightly parted. His eyes searched hers, hoping she at least understood now what it was that was driving his head in. _A kiss wouldn’t be enough to explain all that_.

“Gendry?” She asked softly, her breathing uneven from their heady kiss.

His eyes watched her face again, she was still in his arms, not slinking away from his grasp. “I love you,” he finally uttered. Her eyes grew wider, somehow the words that came out lifted the lead that had rested on his shoulders for years. His chest felt lighter. “I came to tell you that I love you.” 

“ _Gendry_ ,” her voice barely came out in a breath.

“I’m sorry for… _everything,_ ” Gendry tried explaining, “I don’t even know where to start, but I know that I love you. That I always have, and maybe if I’d told you sooner I wouldn’t be here apologising for all the times I managed to fuck up.” 

“I don’t…” Arya’s voice trailed out into a faint whisper. He took a step back from her, watching her chew on her lip as he felt the loss of her warmth in his arms.

“It’s alright if things have changed for you if you don’t still feel the same,” he began to mumble, it was hard to keep his eyes on her face as he felt his chest tighten again. “I just needed you to know. It overwhelmed me to the point where it almost costed me our friendship. I can’t lose you, but I can’t keep this in either.”

“Stop,” her voice strengthened again, his eyes met her piercing grey ones again. He felt them render him helpless, as they always did, he felt completely at her mercy when he met her hypnotising glare. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, wait,” she paced, silently in thought, _“Why?”_ Her question was puzzling, _why?_ Gendry could feel a hundred reasons why none of which translated coherently into words. It irked him that she’d ask such a question.

_“Why?”_ He repeated, chuckling without mirth. “How could you even ask why? I can barely even word the fact that I fucking love you, and now you want me to explain it? Maybe it’s because the last few months ate at me in a way that I was sure would consume me. Maybe it’s because I can’t bear the thought of living without you! And don’t try to explain it away, because I’ve felt like this _for years_. But now- now I can barely breathe, I can barely sleep without thinking of you and I frankly think I might be going insane. I can’t just explain that in a way that’ll make you understand _why I love you_ , I just know that I do and I know it because I feel it like an ache when I’m not with you but when I’m around you it feels like I couldn’t possibly feel sad again.” Gendry let out a heavy breath, knowing he had let his tongue run loose and let his indignation get the best of him. He looked back at her, seeing her watery stare, feeling his heart tug at the thought of upsetting her again. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten defensive.” 

As he tried apologising, his impending begging was cut short by her pulling him into her embrace. Her arms were locked around his neck as she buried her face in the hollow of his neck. He held onto her tightly, rejoicing in the feeling of her in his arms. He didn’t try to wonder why she did so, just for once choosing not to let his mind reel over possibilities and disappointments. 

When Arya pulled away from his grasp, he saw her wipe her eyes quickly before looking up at him. She didn’t say anything, only pulling him towards the living room, making him sit on the sofa as she continued to pace as she did earlier. Gendry watched as she chewed her lip in concentration, her silence thick and obtrusive.

She finally stopped and looked back at him, “You’re not going to leave, are you?” The question was pointed enough to shatter glass. 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Arya only stared back at him, eyes wide in wonder. “I’m never leaving you, I don’t care if you want to just stay friends, I’m always going to be here. I got plenty of time to understand why I could never do that… again.”

“Can you promise to talk to me?” She asked, “When something’s bothering you, can you talk to me rather than opt out of the whole situation?”

“Of course, yes, I promise. Can you please sit down?” 

“Sorry, yeah.”

“I promise I won’t ever do anything to leave you like I did,” she was seated by his side, so he had to turn his body so he could be face to face with her. “I’ll spend the rest of my life apologising for it, if that’s what you need, just as long as you’re in that life.” Arya reached out to hold his hand, her thumb traced circles on the back of his hand before turning it over to reveal his palm. He was entranced by her slow movements, as she brought his hand to cup her face, she turned slightly to softly kiss his hand before her eyes met his. 

“I love you too,” she admitted quietly, a small smile playing at her lips as she leaned into his palm. He felt his chest rise with a sudden inhale, the air in his lungs feeling fresher than ever, his heart pulsing in the best way possible. “I’ve always loved you, I don’t think there’ll ever be a time when I won’t love you, because there’s never been a time that I haven’t.” Arya’s words drowned him, he felt lost in a depth of emotion he could barely begin to fathom, all of which were intoxicatingly euphoric. Her calming tone was reassuring in a way that brought certainty, a certainty he had never experienced.

Arya tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer towards her, their eyes met for a second before their lips met. Nothing would compare to the way she kissed him at this moment. The full nakedness of their feelings for one another left nothing between them, nothing holding them back. Gendry held her in his arms, every shred of doubt had dissipated to be replaced with a bliss he could only associate with her. 

Pulling away from one another but not quite, he rested his forehead against hers, the steady rhythm of her breathing was like a lullaby. Gendry felt the weight of the day falling down on him, his adrenaline crashing, but he was safely cocooned in her grasp that it wasn’t something to worry about, he knew that he would land.

“I should go,” Gendry said softly. He hadn’t anticipated the way she’d stare back at him tiredly, in confusion. He laughed quietly, “We’re both tired, but we need to talk _properly_. I’ll come ‘round tomorrow?” 

Her eyes looked heavy, they never seemed to dull though, they still perforated his core. “I don’t want you to go,” she whined. Arya took his hands in hers and set them on her waist as she moved closer to him, lifting a leg over his to sit comfortably on his lap. He withheld a moan at the feeling of her settle on him, fingers tracing circles against his scalp, her arms pretty much wound around his neck. 

She kissed his forehead first, moving down to his nose, placing another kiss on the corner of his eye, another one on his cheek, another closer to his lips, just narrowly missing them, then she kissed him properly. The kiss was sweet and petaled, yet the intensity burned through him. He held her tightly, arms encompassing.

When her lips parted, he tilted his head back, deepening the kiss as their tongues met languidly. Nothing else existed when she was in his arms, nothing else mattered, his exhaustion briefly fled, chased away by the taste of her lips. 

“Stay with me,” she told him quietly, “please?”

“Of course.”

* * *

They slept together that night, only slept. As any other time, Gendry was at her side, but as familiar as it was to the many nights that he had spent in her bed, the disparity was clear. Arya was entwined in his arms, safely hidden under his chin, breathing growing shallow against his chest. He’d never felt anything so tranquil, he was so immersed, there was no turning back now, and for that, he was thankful, turning back was the last thing he’d want to do. 

For the first time, he awoke soundly beside her. Her back was against his chest, hair messily strewn about. He could tell she was still asleep from the steady tempo of her breathing, the feeling of her body rising and falling. He often hardly saw the point of staying in bed, despite the usual frigidity outside the safety of the bed, but this time, he couldn’t think of a reason to leave. Instead, Gendry pulled Arya closer, leaving a few kisses on her neck despite the hair that got in the way and let himself fall back asleep.

The next time he awoke to an empty bed. After freshening up, he made his way to the kitchen to find Arya. She stood by the sink with her back turned to him. He could hear the bubbling of boiling water from the kettle and watched as she fiddled with the rim of a mug. He waited until she had already poured her water to approach her. 

Gendry wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her lean back into his chest. “Mornin’” he said softly by her ear, promptly kissing down her neck. Her hand cradled his head, most likely making his hair messier than it already was. 

“Good morning,” she replied breathily as his kisses continued.

“I’ve missed seeing you first thing in the morning,” he told her, pulling away slightly, giving her room to turn to face him.

“This feels a bit different to our usual mornings,” Arya retorted, her left hand slinking its way under his old t-shirt. _He had forgotten about his sleep shirts stored somewhere amongst her clothing_. Mostly because he knew he’d be back to sleeping bare, something he couldn’t quite do in Arya’s bed, but was doing for the last few months in his new place. 

“I like this ‘ _different_ ’,” he joked, watching a small grin grow on her lips. Gendry leaned into her, his lips meeting hers. He felt her fingers gently trace up the ridges of his spine. As the kiss grew fervid, he heard her moan softly. Her hands had always been somewhat cold to the touch, but he was sure that wasn’t the reason for the goosebumps that had risen, amongst other things. 

Her arms entwined around him tighter, bringing them closer than they already were. Will power was something hard to muster in his position. Gendry pulled away, groaning at the feeling of her fingers against his skin. He could barely open his eyes, body and nerves reeling from the feeling of her. Given that he’d already gotten a taste of her, he could hardly put those thoughts away. 

Gendry steadied himself, forehead rested against hers, hands still cupping her face and cradling the back of her head. He heard the ditty of her quiet laughter. His eyes met hers, lifting his head, he saw the same toothy smile that was constantly plastered in his memories. 

“Something funny?” Gendry prompted.

“Nope,” she bit her bottom lip but her lips remained quirked.

“Just laughing for no reason then?” He found it hard to keep a straight face when she seemed so giggly, “should I be concerned for your sanity?”

“Always.”

Gendry leaned down to kiss her again, this time chaste and soft against her little smile. “I want to take you out,” he told her, “on a date.”

“Oh?” Her smile still there but eyebrows risen in amusement. “Well where to, Waters?”

“There are worst things to be called,” he shrugged, playing it off as well.

“Such as… my ‘ _husband_ ’?” Arya laughed, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Gendry gasped, laughing at her retort despite himself. “Low blow,” he shook his head, but still finding amusement in the quip.

“Too soon?” He nodded in answer. “What would you prefer?” For once he didn’t feel completely oblivious. She wanted to know where they’d be going from here.

He could barely hold back the smile that rose to his face. “I am asking you out on a date… would it be cocky of me to say ‘ _boyfriend’?_ ” 

Arya laughed at his question, hard, with tears. It somehow felt much like he’d fallen back into his old life but a more uplifting version, one where he supposed he had made at least one right decision. It took a solid minute or so before she got her composure back. 

“I’m sorry,” she giggled, “it just feels a bit unreal.”

“In a good way or in a bad way?” Arya swatted his chest at this.

“Good way, of course. Stupid.”

“So…?”

“As weird as it sounds, I’d gladly call you my boyfriend,” she assured him. “So, about this date?” 

* * *

Gendry spent most of his day with Arya, his watch was back on his wrist, the one he had forgotten all those months. _I just needed some time_ , he thought. He’d find himself talking about nothing in particular, all the while, her fingers would entwine with his, toying with his hand as she listened to his voice. Many times he found himself forgetting his train of thought because he was lost in the way she touched him. She continued to do so even as she talked.

“You won’t remember it, but there was this time, after school, where we were listening to one of my tracks-“

“We did that all the time!”

“Let me finish!” Arya told him, nudging him for interrupting her. “You were in like sixth form okay? And I was trying to get a book down from, you know those stacked shelves of mine? Yeah, I was trying to reach a book, could have been a book, I don’t remember those details, but I remember that you asked if I needed help and I told you I didn’t.”

“Of course you’d refuse my help when you can hardly reach those shelves.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t want to admit that I needed help. Then you got up from my bed and helped me anyway, but I remember playing over how you leaned in, against me, to reach the shelf,” Arya finished, “it’s quite stupid, I remember telling myself so, but it just felt like something had changed.” 

“Why’d you never tell me how you felt?” Gendry asked her, he had never expected her to have held on for so long. “It’s been a fucking long time.”

“Well, why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t know you felt the same way,” He explained, “I didn’t want to bring something like that up and potentially ruin our friendship. So why didn’t you?”

“Same reasons… only I also just thought I’d never get a chance with a boy like you, even if you were my best friend, you were still you.”

“What does that mean,” Gendry questioned her further, tilting her chin up to look at him, her eyes had kept darting away. 

The grey of her eyes shone like polished steel when she looked up at him, her body curled up against his on the sofa they sat on. “You were tall and sweet and just pretty much you but a little naive… and I was me, you remember how I looked,” Gendry couldn’t seem to understand her answer, “I was Arya Horseface, there’s no way I could’ve told you something like that.”

Gendry tilted her head up to his, softly kissing her before pulling away to gaze at her. “You’re beautiful, you always have been, I never cared about what they said, especially not what Jeyne said.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Arya pulled him closer. “Either way, I guess it’s all relative now.”

“It is,” Gendry agreed, leaning in to her, his lips barely brushing hers before he pulled away again. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, sitting up properly. “Sansa’s asked me to come over to babysit Ben whilst she and Harry go for- for a conference? I stop listening after a while, she does not ever get straight to the point.”

“You and Sansa seem closer lately,” Gendry stated, now his turn to fiddle with her hand, feeling the softness of her open palm.

“I think we have gotten closer, you know, since the birth,” She explained, “Mum was a bit busy with her own baby, namely Rickon.” She laughed at her own words, he understood why Rickon was always a handful despite already being 18. “So I had a lot of free time, decided, why not help my sister. She and Harry were more than grateful, it was the first time I’d ever seen him with dark circles, definitely not a look for him.”

“Clashes too much with the light hair?”

“Yeah exactly!” Gendry watched her laugh a little, her teeth biting down on her lower lip to restrain herself. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her as he felt her smile still on her lips. Arya leaned back, bringing him with her, her back against the sofa as the kiss deepened. 

Gendry leaned further into her, her legs wrapping around his waist as their bodies met. Her hands delved into his hair, he was never sure if she knew how it drove him crazy or if she just did it because she liked it. His moan at the feeling was muffled by her tongue, to which she responded to by wrapping her legs tighter.

It took a while before he reined in his restraint once more, given that there was next to no blood left to reach his brain. Gendry looked down at her, her lips plump and pink, her hair sprawled on the couch, dark in contrast to the beige suede. He kissed her again, quickly this time, before getting up. _He wanted to do this right this time, do things properly._

“Next weekend then, Saturday,” He suggested, his voice strained from the air that had seemingly left his lungs during the time he had kissed her. “I want to take you out, _properly_.”

“I’m free next Saturday,” She agreed, sitting up beside him as she put her hair behind her shoulder. 

Gendry leaned his head back against the sofa, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t help but smile. “Good,” he told her, “I know where to bring you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyy chapter!!  
> i've been going over this chapter for a fucking whillleee now, thank you to my wife [thelandofnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/pseuds/thelandofnothing) for dealing with me for it.  
> i hope you all liked it! i'd love to know what you guys think because whoop!!!!! they're... together TOGETHER??  
> i've got so many plans for future chapters and i'm so excited to write them for you all, thank you for reading till this far!  
> also, i got into the moodboard game lmao *jazz hands*  
> thank you all again, your comments and kudos make my day. lots of love,  
> \- fineosaur  
> (p.s thank you all for the encouragement for my exams!!)


	17. let it go, paint my body gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“He reached up to her, tucking strands of her hair behind her ear before she leaned into his hand.. Arya held onto his wrist, leaving a kiss on the inside of his palm. The action spread a warmth through him, one which told him he never wanted to let her go.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **Body Gold - Oh Wonder**   
> 

Sat in the cosy coffee shop of her choosing, Gendry, as any Wednesday before, waited for Arya’s arrival. As usual, Arya was late, but he never minded. 

His fingers played a steady beat against the wooden table, not quite realising he was doing so as his eyes focused on the phone in front of him. His eyes occasionally darted to the windows to see the beginnings of what would likely be heavy downpour and the reflection of the yellow lights of the café.  


He hadn’t seen her since he’d shown up at her door unannounced and confessed his feelings. They had talked during the week, but he hadn’t seen her and it was remarkable how much he was able to miss her. 

Gendry had told himself his whole life not to depend on anyone, finding it hard to even let himself open up to Davos wholly as a teen, but now, here he was, fully dependent on Arya as a beacon.

He worried that he would truly fall apart if anything were to happen again between them, yet at the sight of her walking into the café and greeting the server crumbled those walls he was unconsciously rebuilding; he had no need for them, not with her. 

Gendry’s hand stilled against the table, all thoughts and the opened email on his phone had been forgotten, instead, her smile took root in his head, the way her eyes, the same colour as the clouds outside yet nowhere near as dull.  


“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Arya told him, sounding slightly out of breath as she swung her blazer over the chair facing him, promptly taking a seat.   


Her smile was breathtaking, as was she, he could hardly focus on greeting her when all he wanted to do was stare at her. He wanted to take her in his arms right there, in the middle of The White Knife coffee house and kiss her till the world got dizzy for the both of them. He wouldn’t do it, but later he most definitely would. The thought that he didn’t need to hold back made it hard for him to hold back the grin that grew across his face.

“That’s alright,” he shrugged, accepting the menu from the waiter with a thank you before gazing at her again.

“I didn’t see your truck in the parking,” Arya said as she opened the menu, “did you walk?”

“Yeah, wasn’t raining until after I got here.”

“I’ll drive you back when we’re done,” it was more of a statement rather than an offer, and he was glad for it.  He was glad to just have things slide into place so easily, they were friends again but with the added bonus of him being allowed to stare at her longingly without needing to look away and his desire to kiss her wasn’t something he had to chide himself for.

Gendry nodded in agreement, telling the waiter his order and handing his menu back.  


Their lunch passed well enough. Wednesdays slowly becoming his favourite day on a workweek again. When they were done eating, he listened to Arya talk, both of them still sat at the table, sounds of rain like white noise in the background.

“They’re renovating one of our two floors,” Arya explained, drinking out of the glass of water by her side, “so the finance department has raided our office.” 

“Is it crowded?” He was used to her office talk, she often spoke of how her day went and if anything in particular happened.

“Crowded doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

“I can’t imagine, sometimes I can’t stand my own team,” Gendry laughed, his finger tracing a circle on the table as he listened to her.  


“Your team is alright,” she told him, “do they know what happened?” Last she had seen any of his colleagues, they were ‘married’.

“They know we’ve ‘separated’,” he said, avoiding her eyes for a moment, his finger still on the table as he looked up at her. Her eyes were gleaming steel, often cold yet always inviting to him, a certain warmth he knew occupied the rings of mercury. “I haven’t mentioned much.” 

Arya took his hand in hers, finger tracing up his palm and outlining his fingers, it was soothing and entrancing. “Do you think, maybe we could just not tell anyone about us?” He’d known it was coming, and as much as he wanted to shout from rooftops over how lucky he was to be dating Arya Stark, he logically knew it was best to keep their relationship between them for now. 

“You don’t want to tell your family?” Gendry tried not to let any of his lingering insecurities lace his words.  


“I want to… eventually,” Her fingers still continued its path on his palm, tracing the lines present and slowly inching up his arm, following the veins that were prominent. “For now though, I just want it to be about us. About you and I, without anyone’s questions.” Arya lifted his hand, softly kissing the palm before he moved it to cup her face. It took all he had not to push the table out of the way and take her in his arms right there.   


Arya leaned into his palm, holding onto his hand as he held her face. “Whatever you want, love,” he saw the spark in her eyes over his term of endearment, a small smile playing across her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her chastely, choosing to restrain himself until they weren’t so public, all out of a sense of propriety and waning self-control.

As Gendry followed Arya to her car, he thought of the times he’d wanted to whisk her into a kiss without her realising it was coming. After hearing the beep of her car unlocking, he grabbed her arm, making her look back at him for a moment. 

The rain had turned to a light drizzle, enough to feel the little droplets against his skin, not enough to provide actual discomfort. 

His hand rested on the nape of her neck, pulling her close as he finally kissed her properly. The rain around them was forgotten as her hands fisted themselves in his shirt. All he knew was her; her hands, her lips and her tongue that met his with fervour.

Gendry’s hands both delved into her hair, brown locks tousled, damp with rain, his lips met hers with more force as she took a step back, hitting softly against her car door. He’d thought of all the times he’d had to stop himself from doing this very thing.

When he finally pulled away, he stood rooted, seeing the way her lips parted slightly, the blush that painted her face, the occasional drop of rain that hit her face and the slow flutter of her lids as she stared back at him. He wouldn’t stop asking himself the same question for as long as she stayed in his arms - _how did he get so lucky?_

Leaving a kiss on the space between her eyebrows, Gendry leaned his forehead against hers, watching her bite her lower lip as her lips curled into a smile. His hair got wetter as he stood with her in his arms, reluctant to pull away but knowing, rationally, he would have to eventually.  


“We better get in before either of us gets more wet,” she told him, her voice was small but he could tell she didn’t want to move either.  


“We wouldn’t want that would we?” He kissed her neck this time, wanting to just savour any last moments of her with him, knowing he wouldn’t see her until Saturday.

Arya moaned softly, her hands grasping at his hair, “Gendry, we should _go_ ,” her voice cracking at the last syllable.   


He pulled away at her command, kissing her lips chastely once more, before stepping away. “As you wish, milady,” she shoved him lightly at this, getting into the car.

The drive to his office was a short one and soon enough she was parked in front of the entrance, waiting for him to get out. He wasn’t in any particular rush, so he chose to take his time as he reluctantly pried himself out of her presence. Gendry gawked at her, admiring the way her eyes fixed on the rain outside, which had once again gotten heavy. He watched her chest rise and fall, the way her hair grazed her shoulders.

She turned to look at him, righthand rested loosely on the steering wheel and the other on the gearshift. Gendry took this moment as his cue for a quick goodbye kiss, forgetting that this was Arya he was dealing with. 

She unbuckled her own seatbelt when he undid his and leaned forward to him. Her hand no longer on the gearshift, trailed up his thigh, his pants growing tighter at the innocent peck that turned into having her tongue against his.  


“Shouldn’t you get going?” Arya mocked, a smirk playing at her lips, she knew exactly what she was doing to him. “Having a hard time there?” She continued joking.  


“You’re hilarious,” he couldn’t help but continue to watch her, her eyes that shone brightly amongst the gloomy day. “And evil…” Gendry couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to her lips, longing to spend the rest of the day entwined in her arms.  


“I’ll see you on Saturday,” Arya reminded him as she played with the collar of his shirt.

“I’ll see you,” he said, with a kiss on her nose. 

* * *

Gendry sat at his desk, thinking of the weekend to come. He knew where he wanted to take her, yet he was nervous about it. He knew why he felt too apprehensive over the whole matter, despite it being just a date, dinner with her, something he’d already basically done a thousand times over, there was a technicality. This was the first date they were ever having, though there was never anything about spending time with Arya that didn’t feel completely comfortable, it was what this ‘date’ represented; his shot at a second chance. He wanted everything to go well, he wanted it to be perfect because she deserved nothing less than so. 

He stared at his wall, eyes moving to his windows, still seeing the shrouded sky that blanketed the city’s skyline. Gendry pulled out his phone and decided to text Arya, wondering if any similar thoughts plagued her mind, but of course, he wouldn’t ask her this.  


_Gendry: Thinking of you._

  
Arya: At work? How unprofessional.

_Any thoughts in particular? ;)  
_

_Gendry: I meant that I’m missing you_

_But now you’ve got my mind reeling.  
_

_Arya: I miss you too._

_Gendry: I’ve got to get back to work, can’t wait to see you on sat x._

_Arya: Can’t wait to see you too x._

Thinking of their date didn’t feel so bad, afterwards. The comfort she provided him often made him realise the error in his persistence to push her away. But when reminded of her, the knowledge that she was by his side, regardless if it were as his partner or even just as his best friend, the repose was clear. 

_He just had to become better at reminding himself that he didn’t have to be so alone, that he was allowed to let people in, especially Arya, who had come the farthest amongst anyone else in his life._

* * *

Stood in front of Arya’s door, Gendry knew the fact that he was on time, meant that he was early, yet he was surprised to see her dressed, though she was barefoot. She looked beautiful, enchanting as always, but what really made his heart pang was the way she smiled back at him.

“You’re already ready?” Gendry asked suspiciously, he hadn’t seen many occasions when Arya had been punctual.

“I am.”  


“So we can get going then?”

There was something about the way she got closer to him, the way she only stared back, words seeming irrelevant to whatever it is that was on her mind.

He could barely read what shone from the greys of her eyes, or the small smile she had. But it all made his hair stand up in the most delirious way. 

Her hands met his knit sweater, the warmth of her palms radiating off his chest. He licked his lips on instinct, eyes darting down to her pink lips. She was warm and inviting and _his_.

“Arya…”  


She kissed him, softly at first, he leaned into her, allowing her feet to touch the ground rather than leaving her on the tips of her toes. Her grip on her sweater got tighter as their kiss deepened, his hands wandering down the t-shirt she wore. 

She fell apart under his kiss, hands groping for more and stifled moans. It was reassuring, knowing that she seemed to be just as pliable in his arms as he was in hers.   


When her hands travelled under his sweater, he knew he was close to becoming unhinged. Miraculously he’d managed to make it through 10 years of friendship, holding back the intensity of his desire for her, that all came apart now. Now he could hardly hold himself away from her for a minute. He supposed this was what most people would refer to as the ‘honeymoon phase’, which he was sure they were verging into.

Gendry had of course never felt like this, he’d never been in a relationship with someone where he felt with every sense he had, it was paralysing to know that one person was able to affect him in every imaginable way.  


“Arya,” he could hardly believe he was interrupting her honeyed kisses. “I’m so close to cancelling this date and suggesting we stay in but-”

“Wouldn’t be a bad suggestion if you ask me,” her smile was still evident and the shine in her mercury eyes under soft lashes, “but?”  


“But… I still think you’ll like what I have planned,” he held her close still, liking the way she felt in his arms.  


“Okay, fine, but let me put shoes on.”  


“Or I could carry you?” Arya shoved him at his remark, making him laugh as she left.

* * *

The drive wasn’t particularly long, considering they’d first made a stop for fish and chips to carry with them. He’d seen the confusion spread across Arya’s face when he’d driven down the road that led to her family home. She hadn’t said anything though he’d seen her close to countering him.  


Gendry placed his hand on her leg in comfort, feeling the warm fabric of her trousers. The questioning look on Arya’s face disappeared with his touch, instead, she held onto his hand.

The contentment he felt in this moment was ineffable. His truck veered onto a beaten path that led into the Godswood, off the main road. He glanced at the passenger seat, watching Arya’s smile grow as she realised where they were going.  


He’d known she’d like this. His first thought was a restaurant because it was the go-to, but then he’d actually thought properly for a second. This wasn’t just any girl, this was Arya, he knew what she liked and this was about he and her, there was no need for them to be out, surrounded by chatter from other people and music neither of them knew.

He’d thought of the Godswood later on when he’d already thought of getting take out and taking her somewhere just as serene as he saw her in his head. 

He supposed it would’ve been somewhat poetic if he’d brought her out on a night of a full moon, or a new moon, where the stars would make a painting behind the moon’s light. But the moon was a waning crescent because of course, he could only have so much luck, and that was, having Arya Stark besides him.  


The night air was brisk, but the rustle of the leaves and noises from the woods were comforting around them. 

They were sat on the tailgate of his truck, their food long finished as they enjoyed one another’s company.   


Gendry had always known that the Godswood was somewhat a sacred place for Arya, they’d spent a lot of their younger years between its trees and amongst its landscape. 

Nights were best, it was impossible to see the stars so clear in the city as it was here. There was that chilling energy in the woods, one which Arya seemed to always find comforting, and where ever she found comfort, he would easily adjust too. 

He also found comfort in the fact that they had chosen against talking about certain things for the night. Gendry knew, of course, that lack of communication between them is what got everything muddled up for them, but he knew this wouldn’t persist. He would, of course, bring up those topics in the upcoming days. 

They would talk about what she wanted to do when they’d go to her family home for dinner next week, they’d, of course, talk about their past rather than forget it had all existed. But they would consider doing it with a pace that suited them, one which allowed them to enjoy their relationship all the while. 

Arya was sitting by him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she looked up at the sky. Gendry’s eyes saw the softness underneath her long angular face. He held her jaw in his hand, watching as she turned to meet his gaze, her smile brought her cheekbones out, highlighted by what little light was available to them. 

His lips met hers softly, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. She held onto his hand, moving closer to deepen the kiss, tilting her head back as he leaned in.   


“I like this,” she told him quietly after pulling away for a second.  


“Which part?”

“All of it, this- you really got the spot right,” her eyes shone as she looked at him, “but mostly you.”

Gendry kissed her again, his hand weaving through her strands. “Should we get going?”  


Arya bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

When Gendry opened the door to his flat, Arya had glided in beside him. She was silent though the air around them sat thick, like humidity, despite the cold weather. 

He’d taken both their coats, not noticing her disappear into the kitchen. The empty space suddenly began feeling a bit more like home with her there, though it had barely been a minute since she’d entered.   


Arya stared out of the small window that sat by his kitchen table. The sounds of the city along with the steady wind reached his ears as Gendry got closer to her. He could see her hair blow gently as she stared down at the streets in thought.

Gendry wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her to lay back on his chest. Her solemn expression changed as she turned to face him, smile plastered her face before her eyes darted to his lips. He’d licked his lips on instinct, watching as she bit hers. 

The moment she’d kissed him, it was feverish, as if the dam had broken after being held up for so long. She was insistent, controlling and ungodly persuasive with it. All their pent up frustrations over the course of the year had promptly rained down, her restraint was clearly unchecked and he couldn’t say that he was sorry for it. 

Gendry allowed her to lead him towards his bedroom, wanting to know what it was that was in her mind, especially when he’d never given the time to wonder or ask. 

When he was shoved onto the bed, he sat, knowing exactly what she had intended to do. 

Arya pulled him into a kiss, it was bruising and intense, so much could be said for the kiss she gave. And her top being shucked to the side pleasantly soothed him yet stirred him

And what followed, her on her knees, smirking up at him, could have blinded him by the heat that passed through him. Gendry watched Arya in shock, she was absolutely glorious, staring up at him as he’d lost the ability to speak.   


“Arya, are you sure about this?” He’d managed out.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” She laughed, her hands settling on his thighs.   


“Of bloody course _, I’m_ alright with this,” he stopped, cradling her head in his hands “I don’t want to fuck up anything again. I want to know that nothing’s going wrong here.”

“Everything’s perfect,” she bit her lip, staring at him. It was impossible that he could love her any more than he already did, but he would prove himself wrong time and time again.   


Arya undid his trousers, the sensation and sound of the zip being lowered set his body aflame. 

He wasn’t aware that he was holding his breath until her hand disappeared into his trousers, cupping him through his boxers.   


“Ah- Arya,” he held himself steady with his arms behind him, fighting the need to drop his head back and let his eyes close. He wanted to see her, the flicker in her grey eyes as she did it all. 

He hadn’t paid attention when she’d pulled his cock out of his pants. But the feeling of him in the palm of her hand was unparalleled, that wouldn’t come close to how it felt when he finally felt her tongue on him. He tried his best not to sound his every pleasure but there might have been harder things.   


Gendry’s hand delved into Arya’s loose hair, her hair was soft and silky on his fingers and as she took him into her mouth, his hand was buried deeper. 

It took her a few times before she was able to take him deeper, her eyes looked up at him as she deepthroated him, just then, she moaned, the vibrations of it sent his eyes rolling back, making his grip on her hair tighter. 

He fought the instinct to rock her head in the way he needed it, allowing her to go at her own pace. Either way, it was both too much and too little.   


“Fuck-“ he felt himself grow closer to finishing, her hand pumped the base of his length as her mouth took him further, then out and even further again, “Arya, I don’t- ah.“

She pumped his cock with both her hands, removing him from her mouth almost completely as she stared up at him. 

His grip on her hair was unchained, his restraint no longer tethered as he came. He allowed himself to throw back his head, eyes closing from the intensity of his orgasm. 

Gendry let himself fall limply onto his bed. Laughing from the sheer euphoria he felt.   


“Are you.. laughing?” Arya had crawled up beside him, he glanced her way to see her eyebrows turned as she fought back her smile. 

“Yeah, you’re just- god you’re brilliant,” she looked dazzling, in her scarlet bra, her trousers still on her, concealing her long legs from his view.   


“Glad you think so.”

He pulled her down onto his chest, kissing her recklessly.   


“I’m so fucking in love with you”

Arya pulled back, watching him with reddened cheeks. “You sure that’s not just the afterglow speaking?” She japed, he tackled her, putting her on her back and him atop her. 

“You like to joke don’t you?” He nipped her neck, making her gasp. “But I would love you in any mood, baby.” He told her before gently biting the flesh of her breast. 

Her moan was pitched before she questioned him, “Baby?” 

He looked up at her, moving down her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses before reaching her trousers. “Do you not like it?”

“I could get used to it,” she reassured him. 

“Either way I could still call you milady,” he told her as he unzipped her pants. 

She shoved his shoulder, laying him on his back once again.   


“No need to be cheeky,” Arya shimmied her trousers down, revealing a red pair of knickers that looked like something out of his dreams. 

“You’re trying to kill me,” he told her as he pulled his sweater off, watching as she tossed her trousers to the floor, straddling him promptly, “I swear I’ve dreamt this.”  


Arya covered her mouth as she laughed at his assertion. “Are you serious?” Her laughter grew louder, “In red?” His nod was strained as he felt himself harden with every passing moment. “You’re an absolute bull, you know that?”

She leaned down to kiss him still smiling widely as she did so. 

“You’re- beautiful can’t even begin to describe.”

“Ease up, I’m still going to fuck you, with or without the affirmations,” Gendry feigned offence at this. 

“Is that what you think of me, love?” Her hand trailed down his length once more, this time with a torturously slow pace before she moved her hands to pull his trousers down.   


Her gaze met his, there was peace in her eyes; a calm in the stormy greys of her irises. 

He reached up to her, tucking strands of her hair behind her ear before she leaned into his palm. Arya held onto his wrist, leaving a kiss on the inside of his palm. The action spread a warmth through him, one which told him he never wanted to let her go. 

Gendry lifted himself off the bed, sitting up to bring himself closer to the woman on his lap. He kissed her, laughter and banter aside, he felt the love that radiated off her. It wasn’t just him pulling at strings hoping she felt what he felt, it was mutual, the intensity of their desire for one another was hard to miss. It came in the way she buried her fingers in his hair as he kissed her, In the way she held onto him like he was a life source.   


Gendry’s hands wandered to her waist, holding the small of her back before laying his palm flat, feeling the ridges of her spine. he unclasped her red lingerie, feeling it fall off her blindly as they remained preoccupied with their lips.   


She pulled away to stare at him, watching his eyes as she directed his hands to cup her breasts. There was something in the way she guided him, which kept him on edge, he was not fully in control here, it much mimicked their love, unpredictable and somewhat challenging, not knowing what was to come, yet trusting it all the same. 

Arya lifted herself off his lap, taking one of his hands in hers as she lowered her knickers, encouraging him to pull them off. As much as he loved the knickers, he much prefered what it left him with once they were off. Gendry’s hands moved to grasp her arse, rocking her closer to him so that he could kiss her once again.

“Arya, wait- uh in my nightstand,” Gendry blinked, trying to get his head to work again as Arya was on top of him naked, “there are condoms in my nightstand.” _At least he’d gotten the point across despite all his brain cells seeming to have completely evaporated in the wake of seeing her unclothed._

Arya smiled at him, kissing him softly, “I’m on the pill… is that okay?” Her eyes seemed to search his for an answer. “I’m clean.”

“Me too.”

“Good.”

Arya’s lips met his as she sat back down onto his lap, nothing between them but skin. His hand cradled the small of her back as she slid down his length, hands too preoccupied with tugging his hair to ease his current state.

She pulled away from him, biting down on his lower lip before letting him go. Arya now stared back at him, biting her lip as she took him back in her hand. She took all her time before aligning his length with her, watching as he tried to hold himself together and not collapse back onto the bed.   


When she finally took him, more of him gradually disappearing inside her, Gendry was sure he’d wake up to find that this was all a dream. But she was very much real, in his arms and on his lap, sending his head spinning.   


Gendry groaned loudly, unable to hold back as she rocked her hips ever so slightly, slow pace as she tried to find her rhythm. 

This time felt different. They’d done this before, so it shouldn’t have felt new, but it did. This time, Gendry felt as though now he and Arya were experiencing this moment together, not just a tryst to ease whatever tension had been building up between them. This time, there were no walls between them, no barriers he had put upon his side to shut her out.  Gendry was treated with her face, inches from his, seeing the way he was making her feel and the sounds of her pleasure. There was no guilt mixed between the sweat they were working up, no uncertainties, _not any prevalent ones other than his own irrational fears._  


Arya moaned his name, her hands held onto his shoulders tightly as her pace increased, sending a frenzy through his head. It all sent his nerve endings off, the feeling immense yet not nearly enough. He was done holding back, there was just them, he wanted her and she needed to know that. 

Gendry held onto Arya’s waist tightly, positioning her properly so that he could put himself on top, laying her down on the bed. She let out a little whine of protest, seeming to like being on top, but when he properly held onto her, one leg thrown over his shoulder, her only response was to cry out his name. 

He went slow, trying his best not to do himself in before allowing her to reach her climax. Gendry kissed her clumsily before bringing his hand between them, circling her clit as he slowly built up his pace. 

Her blunt nails grazed his back, trailing up to his hair. She pulled him closer to her, making him bury his head in the hollow of her neck as he found his rhythm. All the feelings were overwhelming, not to mention the sound of her breathy moans in his ear. 

Her legs tightened around him, heels of her foot digging into both his back and thigh. He could tell she was close, by the pressure of her grip and the way she trembled. He was glad for it since he was barely hanging on by a thread. He increased his pace and kissed a path down her throat, biting slightly at the hollow of her neck. 

“Gendry- oh _god_ ,” her voice losing its fortitude.

Gendry lifted himself, still sheathed inside her but wanting to watch her. He sat back on his knees, lifting her by her hips to angle her properly before increasing his vigour once again. He continued to rub her clit until he felt her spasm around him, her moan sounding deliciously weary.

Gendry held onto her tightly, leaning down to kiss her as he slowly brought himself to completion. He felt her tongue lazily graze his as her grip on his hair was loose. She smiled against his cheek as he groaned to the side, everything in him having been spent. 

He collapsed on top of her, trying his best not to throw all his weight onto her but also feeling completely wiped out. Gendry gathered himself, laying beside her as she pulled herself closer to him. Her hand laid on his chest, finger tracing around the chest hairs that marked him. 

She sat up slightly, kissing a trail up his chest till she reached his throat. she straddled him once more, but this time laid against his chest, his arms coming to wrap around her. 

“I love you,” he heard her whisper. 

“I didn’t catch that,” he had heard her perfectly.   


She sat up, cupping his jaw to bring his gaze to her. Arya smiled at him, straightening her posture after dropping his face. Her hands wandered his chest, her touch featherlight and tantalising. 

  
Arya buried her hand in his hair, leaning down till their faces were breaths apart. 

“You heard me,” she told him before crashing her lips down to his, her tongue immediately seeking his. Gendry let his hands trail up her thighs, feeling the smooth expanse of skin as their tongues said their own words of love. 

Arya pulled away abruptly, “I said I love you,” she told him with a grin, before getting up off him and leaving the room.   


Gendry threw his head back, closing his eyes as he thought of the grey-eyed woman that was now his.

* * *

It was still dark when he found himself awake, Arya pressed up against his chest, breathing shallowly indicating sleep. He found himself pulling her closer, feeling the warmth of her body surround his senses.   


Unlike months prior, Gendry kissed a line down her neck and on her shoulder, holding her in his arms and allowing himself to fall asleep with her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone!  
> an update after two months, oops, got caught up with making the most of my holiday and honestly just writer's block. this chapter was a hard one for me (when is it not) since i wanted everything to be portrayed in a specific way which would represent gendry and arya's relationship at this point in the story.  
> i hope you enjoyed this one, there's plenty more to come since i've got a bunch more planned for this fic. 
> 
> as well, i've been working on a fic really dear to my heart [salted skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992596/chapters/52480741) which is my current focus, if any of you are interested in checking it out, it's been in the works for months now. 
> 
> i wasn't going to be updating this chapter until 'salted skin' was completed but you have [yanak324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanak324) to thank for this update and of course my wife, [thelandofnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelandofnothing/pseuds/thelandofnothing) who helped me throughout the 2 months when i scrapped the chapter at least 5 times.
> 
> let me know what you thought of this chapter  
> much love x  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)


	18. 'cause this is where i want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Arya and Gendry bask in the feeling of their new relationship_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Heavenly - Cigarettes After Sex_

Gendry had awoken to the sight of Arya beside him after their first date. It was by far the best night’s sleep he had gotten in years.

He hadn’t thought that he would ever be lucky enough to find himself entangled in Arya’s naked embrace. She was sleeping, he could tell by her shallow breathing against his chest. She was tucked safely in his arms, warm and perpetual. Seeing her like this made him want to hold her tighter, kiss her softly on the smooth canvas of her skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but definitely enough so that she could feel the impression of it days from now.

Kisses were left on her bare shoulder, all that was readily available to him without disrupting her sleep. He luxuriated in the feeling of her skin against his lips, wanting to never forget how it felt to have her in his arms; coincidingly also never wanting there to be a time where he couldn’t just hold her in his arms. 

No matter how small she seemed in his large embrace, he knew she could take it all,  _ he _ was completely at her mercy despite it all. She could have him at the flick of a switch and he wouldn’t be able to do anything but smile and surrender. Arya was always ever enchanting, enthralling, alluring, all of it, every word he could think of to describe the hypnotic power she had over him would most likely fit his circumstance. And he couldn’t be the least bit resentful, especially in his position; kissing a trail up her shoulder to the crook of her neck, he couldn’t find a single reason to complain.

Gendry felt her stir, her hands began their own wandering as his lips were. She left fire in her trail, making him very aware of how badly he craved her, regardless of what encompassed them; he always wanted her.

Arya pulled away from him, tilting her face towards his before kissing him firmly, feeling his lips ease into her kiss, slowly, languidly heating into something more than just a simple good morning kiss. 

Gendry let his hands roam, laying her on her back though still in his embrace. He kissed the hollow of her neck as his hand trailed down her body, reaching the point where he could coax her legs apart. Arya reached out to him, holding onto him, a grip on his hair, exactly what drove him crazy. 

“Arya—“

She only stared back at him, half-lidded as his fingers circled her clit, moving down between her wet folds, coming back up, hearing her soft moans amongst it all.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, perhaps he was thinking to tell her that he loved her, but with the look in her fluttering eyes, he felt that the intensity from his own said that for him. An unspoken ‘I love you’ within every glance. So profound and redolent, she could surely feel it radiating off him.

Gendry kissed her again, at her own indication from when she pulled him towards her. He basked in the feeling of her tongue gliding against his, sedated movements filled with unbridled fervour. He blindly lifted her leg over his. He was positioned somewhere that could be described as behind her but as well as beside her. 

A long caress up her smooth leg brought him to reach between them, a few pumps of his cock relieved the strain he had been feeling all morning. He took no time at all before he was aligning himself within her, easing himself into her. Her hand rested on his jaw, cupping his face as she threw her head back with her eyes closed.

With a swift motion, he sheathed himself inside her, gasping between a groan at how good she felt. Gendry started off with a slow irregular strokes, testing what felt right and what made Arya grip onto him tighter.

When he found his pace, his hand began to wander once more, teasing her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples as he thrusted into her. Arya arched her back against the bed, her leg winding tighter around him best it could.

Gendry sucked on her throat, no longer caring that he’d be leaving a mark behind. His hand moved down her stomach, coming to her legs once more. He brought her leg over his arm, hitching the leg up higher as he rubbed her clit. He could tell she liked it, given by the crescent marks her nails had left in his arm and the way she arched her back so deeply.  _ The sounds she made _ , he could listen to them all day.

Once he could tell she was getting close, he increased his pace, his rhythm, fluid as he drove into her, they were both slick with sweat by this. 

Her grip on his hair as she came stung but was definitely worth it, he felt her flutter around him as her body spasmed and fell into oblivion. If he could describe the way she moaned his name, he would use every word that people used to describe music, nothing short of a thrilling melody. Gendry kissed her again, not slowing down, finding himself falling into the same stupor as she had just found in her release. He groaned loudly, muffled by her mouth on his.

Gendry found himself in a state of euphoria, one which he would probably still feel without the post-coital bliss that fogged his mind.

* * *

It was a week later when he found himself preoccupied by a certain brunette and her fretting. He had known that they would be attending dinner at her family’s house for the first time since they had requited things. He hadn’t thought much on it until she began to show clear apprehension for it all.

Gendry watched her pace from his seat on her sofa. She was mumbling to herself when she wasn’t chewing on her lip. He could tell she was nervous, though she wasn’t usually this bothered about things.

“ _ Arya _ .”

She stared back at him, alarmed as if she’d forgotten he was there. “Hmm?”

“Come here,” his tone was comforting, he wasn’t entirely sure why he wasn’t the one relenting over this but maybe he could at least help her ease up.

Arya walked towards him. She wore one of his t-shirts as if that weren’t already a cliché, he knew for a fact that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. She stood in front of him, pouting slightly, _ she was beautiful.  _

Gendry pulled her down so that she was in his lap. He tucked her hair behind her ears watching her scrunch her nose up at him before letting herself smile, Arya leaned against the palm of his hand, closing her eyes.

“It’ll all be fine,” he told her, already feeling like his proximity had already done the job of comforting her. “It’ll be like any other time and eventually it’ll all work out.”

She sighed, opening her eyes again, a different look crossing her features. Her eyes lingered on his before darting to his lips, the way the grey of her eyes made his heart float was hardly possible. 

Arya leaned forward, catching his lips with hers. Her kiss was gentle, one of those kisses that seemed to say things words couldn’t, it was a whole different language. She wound her arms around his neck, holding him close.

“You’re right,” she spoke against his lips, unwilling to fully pull away.

“Sorry, did I hear that right? Did Arya Stark say that I’m right?” 

She shoved him slightly, laughing at his comment, “I take it back.”

“You can’t now,” his tone was neutral, though he held back his smile, glancing at his nails to mess with her.

“Is that a challenge?” He saw the way her grey eyes lit up, it was that mischevious gleam that shone every so often when it came to Arya.

“No, no. Absolutely not,” Gendry shook his head, knowing she’d concoct something up, most likely some trouble, or something to rile him up.

Arya lifted herself off of his lap, placing her hands on her hips. “Oh sure,” her voice was laced with ulterior motive, “we should probably get ready, don’t want to be late to my parents’ house do we?”

* * *

It wasn’t completely unusual for the two of them to arrive at her family home together, so Gendry was glad to see everyone not bat an eye upon seeing him and Arya together. 

All except Jon, who seemed to be a lot more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for. Of course, he had routinely butted in on Gendry and Arya’s lives but Gendry found it hard not to be a bit irked by the look that crossed his face when he laid eyes on them. 

It seemed to tilt the gleeful boat Gendry was on and he was determined to not let anything like that happen. Not before he had time to screw it all up himself of course. 

Much to Arya’s satisfaction, the night went on without incident. Although she particularly seemed to ease into it considerably by dinner, when he felt her hand travel up his thigh as he talked to Robb. It was hard to even remember what Robb was referring to when he knew very well what those hands of hers were capable of.

It was until they were done eating and he watched Arya leave the room, glancing back at him before disappearing, did he wonder if everything was going as smoothly as he had hoped.

He followed her, finding her in the hallway outside the living room. She led him into the bathroom. Gendry was briefly confounded when he watched her lock the door behind them. Part of him, the bawdy part of him, wondered if whether this was just an excuse for sex but Gendry put that thought aside and instead let the concern for her wash over him.

“Everything alright?” He asked she gave him a sly smile as she got closer to him.

“Yeah,” Arya replied breathily. Her hands trailed up his chest to hold onto him by the nape of his neck, slowly bringing him down into a kiss. Gendry let her do so, for a moment just appreciating the feeling of her lips on his. His hands circled her, settling on her back and in her hair to pull her closer. 

He pulled away, still cradling the back of her head in his hand, but looking at her with a smile he couldn’t seem to contain. “You brought me here for this?” He questioned, unable to hold back a little chuckle at the thought. Arya bit her lip, a little grin spread itself across her face. Gendry found it hard to ever forget how her eyes looked up at him, there was no colour that stood up to the grey that painted her irises.

“Yeah,” she responded again, “ _ why _ , are you not interested?” She teased, detangling herself from his arms and walking backwards until she hit the edge of the granite bathroom counter. Gendry could see himself from the mirror behind her, only a fool could say no to her at this point.

He took a step closer to her, his hand cupping her face and watching her eyes close. Arya leaned into his touch, leaving a soft kiss on the palm of his hand before opening her eyes again, a devilish glint darkening the grey. “Everyone else is in the other room,” he warned her, finding it hard to convince himself why this was a bad idea. Gendry watched as she held onto his hand, taking his thumb in her mouth and sucking, earning her something between a breathless gasp and a groan from him. “Arya…” He took a moment to search her eyes for a reason why not to just melt into her. Gendry pulled her closely, rougher than he would have intended, and kissed her. She only moaned in response to his eagerness. 

Gendry tried to pull away, only to have her bite down on his lower lip softly, keeping him closer just a little bit longer. He briefly forgot what he had wanted to tell her, finding himself lost in the thought of her in his arms. “You’ll have to try be quiet then,” he told her, his finger fiddling with the hem of her dress. She giggled in response, opening her mouth to give him a snarky remark, but he kissed her before she could answer. 

Arya shoved him away, her smile warmed him in more ways than one. Gendry watched as her hands went under the skirt of her dress, pulling down her knickers and swiftly stepping out of them. He saw the little red underwear in her hand and approached her once more. “You had this all planned didn’t you?” He asked, pretending to sound shocked. 

“Yeah,” she said again, discretely putting her knickers into his front pocket only to have him kiss her once more. 

Gendry held her tightly, shoving her against the counter, knowing the sink was right behind her. He leaned down, leaving kisses on her neck, down to her shoulders where he pushed the sleeve of her dress down. He heard her laugh, the little shake of her body brought his head back up to see her. “What’s funny?” 

Arya shook her head, “Nothing, just- it tickles, the thing you’re doing. Because of your beard,” she told him between little laughs. He knew his brows must have furrowed at her admission, since her hands came to cup his jaw, fingers running through the black hair of his close-cropped beard. “I like it, it’s different from the stubble look.” She assured him, running her fingers through his facial hair. 

He stared at her a little longer, watching her gaze fixed on his jaw before hitching her up onto the counter, on the little space left in front of the sink. He leaned forward, kissing her again, feeling her arms wind themselves around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. Gendry tried to bring his hand up her thigh, fingers creeping closer to her, only to have her bat his hand away. 

“I want you,” she told him, her hands on his belt, unbuckling slowly as she kept her eyes on his. He couldn’t argue with what she wanted so he let her undo his trousers as he continued kissing her neck. 

Gendry felt her hands go under the waistband of his boxer briefs, making sure to keep his voice down as he moaned her name softly. 

When he slid into her, a few strokes in he knew he wanted her in a different position. Gendry looked into her eyes before kissing her hard and pulling out. 

He lifted her off the counter and set her onto the ground, spinning her around and immediately began kissing her neck and shoulder once more. He saw how her hands held her up steadily against the sink.

“Gendry-“ he cut her off by sliding back into her from behind, hearing her voice cut off by an unrestrained and loud moan. 

He kissed her neck again, “Shh, quiet remember?” Gendry couldn’t help but laugh softly along with her, stilling himself before he brought his hand to her hip, bending her over slightly.

Gendry kissed her again, right near her ear, letting himself whisper in her ear as he still tested his pace. “You look incredible like this,” he stared at her reflection in the mirror in front of them, watching her eyes flutter open. Arya leaned heavily against her elbows, adjusting herself so that the pressure was on her forearms.

He found his pace easily from this position, finding it hard to keep his eyes off her reflection. 

Gendry brought his hand under her dress, wandering between her legs until he found her clit. He rubbed in circles, hearing the sounds of her satisfaction ring in his ears. He was too engrossed to bother about whether they were being too loud at this point. 

His other hand brushed her hair to one side before cupping her neck from the front, making sure to keep a comfortable grip for the both of them. “Open your eyes,” he whispered breathily in her ear. 

“Fuck-“ her own voice was raspy and luxurious to his ears.

“I want you to watch yourself,” he told her as he continued touching her, his voice was strained, “I want you to watch as I make you come.”

Gendry continued his rhythm, increasing the speed at which he thrusted into her, finding it hard to keep his own voice down as he did so. He saw her eyes meet the mirror, but rather than listening to him she watched him, her eyes meeting his through the reflection rather than her own. 

There was the faintest and foggiest part of him which remembered that they had had their first kiss in this very bathroom. The memory of shoving her into the door, feeling her body against his for the first time, he remembered how much more he wanted to do to her; how crazy she made him feel. Not much changed in that aspect.

He pulled her hips closer, going deeper than before with the angle she was in. Gendry could feel himself near, and with the way Arya looked, he could say the same for her.

Gendry brought his one hand to cover hers that held onto the edge of the sink, their fingers interlacing as he kissed her neck. Arya lifted her head, given up on trying to keep her eyes focused long ago, and turned to meet his eyes from over her shoulder. His lips left her skin, catching her lips instead. 

His tempo faltered as he became distracted by her tongue, but his fingers continued in circles on her clit, feeling her moan against his mouth. 

When her head fell once again, he felt her grip tighten around his fingers. Gendry fell back into his steady pace, building up with more force. He pulled out almost completely before plunging back into her, he felt her body tremble as she came. He let her go weightless in his arms, stilling himself until she came down.

Gendry felt her readjust her fingers in his and continued his strokes. He held her hand as he reached his climax, groaning in the crook of her neck. Her hand lifted from its place steadying her on the counter and buried it in his hair as he thrusted into her a final time. 

It had taken them both a while to catch their bearings, Gendry had a hard time not just leaning against Arya’s body, he didn’t want to put all his weight on her. When he tried to pull away from her, he heard her protest.

Gendry pulled away anyway, tucking himself back into his pants before spinning her back around. He heard her giggle at the quick movement as she still leaned against the counter. 

She pulled him closer again, her arms winding themselves around his waist. He held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head as he heard her voice. Her words were muffled by his chest, but their embrace was so restful that he found it hard to tell her to repeat herself. 

Arya looked up at him, “You didn’t you hear me, did you?” He shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I said, I want to sneak out of here and just go back home with you, but that would be a bit obvious right?”

Gendry frowned as he nodded his head, finding it hard to even do so as he was too serene to contort his face in any negative way. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, then her nose, the corner of her lips before kissing her properly. Arya smiled against his lips, her hands coming to rest on his chest. 

“Sadly, we’ll have to act normal for a while longer,” he confirmed, “and, it seems we’ve already been away for longer than we should have.” 

“Means we can waste a little more time,” Arya told him as her lips hovered by his. She kissed him again, longer this time. It was undoubtedly hard to pull away from her. 

“I can’t believe you were the one who was worried about tonight.”

“Fine, we’ll go back,” she still held onto him for longer, “but you’re going to have to think about the fact that my knickers are in your pocket the entire time.” 

Arya shoved him slightly, “He-ey,” he chuckled at her resolution. 

“Now go out, we can’t arrive at the same time. Especially not with your sex hair.”

Gendry stared at his reflection before pursing his lips,  _ she was right _ . “Whose fault is that?” Arya smirked at him as he tried his best to flatten his hair, which she enjoyed rumpling (as he enjoyed when she did so). 

He walked to the door, unlocking it before he heard her speak up again. “The back of your shirt is untucked, babe,” Gendry could hear the mirth in her voice, finding it hard not to pull her back into his arms before leaving. 

“It’s a fashion statement,” he retorted, turning to watch her face as he tucked his shirt back in. Arya only bit back a smile as he walked himself backwards out of the door.

He closed the door behind him, exhaling deeply and closing his eyes for a moment.  _ He was deeply and irreparably in love with Arya Stark. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot tell you all enough how much it means that so many of you stuck with this story. your feedback really makes my day.   
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and do promise to be less sporadic on my updates as soon as im done with certain stories which are vying for my attention at the moment.  
> thank you all so much  
> lots of love  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)


End file.
